First Impressions
by LightningStars77
Summary: Annabeth's mission, find the Half-Blood. The real world is almost more than she can handle, until she meets Percy. The average misfit that shares similarites with her. Friendship becomes a bond, and there might be more to Percy than what meets the eye...
1. Find the HalfBlood

First Impressions

Chapter 1 =)

It was Annabeth's first day and she wasn't sure how she should feel about it. Not only was she living in a house she didn't belong in, she also didn't feel comfortable with it. She knew the reason behind it all, but she felt used and she'd much rather be working on her studies at camp. She was at the end of elementary school and it was already difficult for her. Her mental illnesses didn't help, and it made her feel a little alone or like an outsider. Annabeth always longed for summers to roll around. Too see everyone's faces and be were she really belonged with everyone around. Even though she was always there, it felt more complete with the others. She figured that this sort of mission she had, would help her happiness of the others. She wished the year would go fast though. So she could go back to her real home.

Camp Half-Blood.

She loved going there. She had lived there since she was seven. It was pretty much the only thing she knew of. So going to a new school and being with unfamilar people, it made her feel more and more alone. She always did dream about the real world though. She wanted a quest of her own and to go out there to see what it's like. Now that she was to be doing it and not under her own terms. She didn't like anymore. Even though she loved her home, her mentor Chiron decided she needed to be out in the world more. To show off her potential and see things she never really got to until now. Besides she was eager and she enjoyed learning. She didn't enjoy these new arrangements, but she trusted Chiron and did what she was told. She thought maybe the school would be good anyway. It's school and she loved the thought of it. Even with the her disabilities in the way, Annabeth was very bright. She was starting in a city school in Manhattan. It was a different and big city. She was worried, though she nevered showed it. She tried to give all best thoughts towards it. Which was difficult. The only thing she had to look forward to was her knowledge of another. Another like her. One that belonged in the camp like she did. That person didn't know of her existence and she didn't know them either.

Until now...

Annabeth:

I didn't like having to walk, but I didn't have money for a taxi. It seemed to take me forever to get to this new school of mine. Something kept me going though. I was super curious about the kid there. Chiron said that I would know when I see them. I didn't even know if it was a him or her, but I was excited to find out and maybe even get to know them. Not to be the only kid like me here. Have something in common with somewhere in the city. Either way, it was my duty to keep an eye on this person. Well, not necessarily. I didn't have to make friends with them if I didn't want to. Though Chiron said that'd be easier than having some kid think I'm being a freak for staring at them. I really was just supposed to see the surroundings, keep a watch on things, and continue my own studies. Which I was somewhat happy about. Still, I wanted someone to talk too. Other than those kids I live with. I was looking forward to finding that kid more and more.

I finally made it to the school and when I walked through the front doors, I already wished to leave. It was some weird school called, "Mat Hat Elementary". Who came up with that horrible name?

It was my first day of 6th grade, and I already felt more mature than the kids I saw around me. They all hit each other or just threw things. I guess that's what I get for going to a public school. But I was stuck here and I had a mission.

_Find the Half-Blood._

I looked around for a sign of her or him. But I couldn't sense them. Would I even be able to tell like Chiron said I would be able too, I didn't know. I searched around the school and watched the kids. I would say they were just like me, but it wouldn't be true. I was different and I still wished I was with my real family and friends. I wanted to train and learn stuff THERE. If only Chiron just let me stay. I knew that it wasn't really my choice because Chiron was my guardian. He told me to think of this as my 12th birthday present. That it was opportunity to go out there and make something of myself in the real world. It was sort of his excuse to make me deal with it. My present? Yeah right. I sighed to myself and thought about how I always DID want to be out here. But now that I am, I felt better with being home. There wasn't any going back now, so I did my best to deal with it. Still no sign or smell maybe, of this half-blood.

_I'm going to find them though. _

I walked around the school, looking for the front office. It wasn't a big school or very clean, but it was decent. I was a werid brown color and the classes were tightly put together. I still watched the kids and I was completely disgusted. I hoped if i did find this kid, that they wouldn't be like these others. I sorta gave up looking for now, and walked to the counter by the front desk. I asked the woman where my class was. She couldn't help but notice my sense of surroundings. So she commented on them.

"Don't worry dear, this school is harmless," she said with a smile.

I had a real hard time believing that. I returned the smile anyways and asked her for my class. "Annabeth Chase right?" I nodded and she told me room number was 15. I thanked her and walked towards the halls.

I looked around at the doors and was almost there. Class must be starting soon because the kids were disappearing. I looked at the doors and found Room 15: Mrs. Kipper's class. It wasn't far away from the office, which was a good thing. That way I can ask for my immediate removal as soon as this place got worse. I walked in the room and looked around. It was decorated with students work and it was really warm. I already had a feeling that I would enjoy this class or at least prayed I would. I found the seat I belonged in because the teacher put my name on it for me. That was nice of her, I thought. Most of kids were making there way into the class and so I sat down. Mrs. Kipper looked up at me from her desk and smiled. I smiled back shyly, but I was still worried. Certain questions kept bugging me.

_"Will I get along with kids? Will they like me? Will I even do good? Where's this half-blood kid?"_

More and more kids filled up the class room and school was starting soon. I sat there waiting and hoping that the teacher wouldn't make me get up and talk in front of the class. I sat staring outside the window and then the bell rang. I looked towards the front and saw that Mrs. Kipper was about to close the door, until someone ran through it really fast. REALLY FAST. They stopped as soon as they got through and took a breath. Mrs. Kipper didn't look surprised to see them.

"You really need to learn to come earlier."

The boy who ran past her, turned around and said, "Yeah sure. Sorry." Then he turned back and walked to his seat. This boy was rather lanky and pretty thin. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and his hair was a little messy. I couldn't see him well from this far, but I was really interested in how he ran so fast! He sat down and put his backpack on the desk. He didn't talk to anyone and he was very to himself. He didn't seem to be unfriendly, just that he might prefer to get the class over with and leave. Kind of like me. He looked around the class a lot and shifted in his chair once in awhile.

Why was I watching him? I had no idea.

My attention went back to Mrs. Kipper as she walked towards the front of the class. Everyone got pretty quiet, so I guess she has her class well under control. She spoke to us sweetly about how we would be doing some history and reading of some sort. She passed out some worksheets too. I was more interested in the history part of today. I always loved it and since reading english was never my favorite because of my dyslexia, I got worried. I really hoped that it wouldn't get in the way and that the kids wouldn't laugh or anything. Also it was near the end of the 6th grade year and I was behind.

"Annabeth, dear? Why don't you come introduce yourself?" Mrs. Kipper had said. I was busy in my own thoughts, I didn't realize she asked me to do the thing I DIDN'T want to.

I got up really slow and walked towards the front. All eyes on me, except that messy haired kid. He wouldn't look in the front and for some reason...that bothered me. I was annoyed and wasn't sure why either. I was a student just like him and I was just as important. But this boy didn't seem to think he had to pay attention. That _really_ bugged me.

I wasn't normally that shy, but it was a new environment and I didn't really like to be stared at. It made my ADHD go crazy, because I wanted to move constantly and couldn't stand still very well. I rubbed my arm up and down to keep my ticks at bay. The kids were looking and I had the urge to run away, but I talked anyway.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and I just moved here from Florida." It wasn't the truth, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. The class just looked at me and some snickered. The messy haired boy still looked down or around the class room. He didn't move his head and his eyes were no where near the front.

"Well, what do you like to do Annabeth?"

I didn't have to think about that. "I love to sketch buildings and read histories on popular and ancient buildings too." I left out the fact that I read it in Ancient Greek, only because I could actually read it, and the others kids DEFINITELY couldn't.

The class was still quiet, with the side of snickering again. Mrs. Kipper smiled at me and shushed the class. I was used to be the brainy one anyway. I actually enjoy it, so I didn't care about the laughing.

"That's great dear. Welcome to our class and I hope you have fun in here."

I smiled and nodded, glad she was letting me go back to my seat, but she said something that stopped me from even moving.

"Now let's be kind and generous towards Annabeth. She has certain disadvantages that some of you don't have."

_OH GODS! She can't actually be announcing this to the whole class! _My stomach churned with fear, embrassment, and absolute anger. If it wasn't for the fact I needed this to work out and I was in a public school, I would've have tackled her to the ground.

"Annabeth has dyslexia and ADHD and will not be treated differently then anyone else and we will help her as much as we can." She smiled at me, like she was doing me a favor. I really hated her now. Of course all the kids we're going to treat me differently. Especially NOW! In this world, I was an illness shy from Special ED.

As I stood there and kept my head down, I almost felt like crying. But that's when the boy looked up at me. The messy haired one. He had a surprised face and he looked almost...confused and very surprised. It was almost like he was searching for me to say more. Like he was still waiting for something else. I could see him and he made me curious, but I didn't want to meet his eyes. It made me feel even more crappy. He just stared at me and had this just all around shocked face. He was suddenly so interested in me too. I was less irritatd with him, now I was more...excited.

Mrs. Kipper spoke again, while putting hand on my shoulder. Deep down I wanted to slap it off of me.

"Annabeth, I'm sure you'll have a great and easy time here. You might even find someone just like you." She hesitated, for a second. But then spoke again after I looked up at her. "Now lets get back to class work." For some reason when she said that she looked at that boy and his head went back down. He must have the same problems as me, I guessed. That made me feel a little less alone, but still this boy confused me. A lot.

I doubted that I would find a friend, unless I found that kid I was looking for. I walked back to my seat and sat down with a slump. I hated when teachers did stuff like that. They think it helps, but it makes kids like me feel worse. That's why I longed to be back at camp. I didn't belong here, at all.

I was lost in my own sadness, until Mrs. Kipper spoke up again. A little loudly.

"Percy Jackson will you stop staring at the new student and try to concentrate on your work." I looked up suddenly to find she was talking to that boy again and she was talking about me. He looked up at her with a slight annoyed expression and just nodded. Mrs. Kipper left to her desk and the boy looked back down. There was something about him I really didn't get, and I couldn't help but stare at him too. When he looked at me earlier, he looked really surprised and he wouldn't stop looking either. It was like he thought he knew exactly how I felt, and he was looking at me because maybe he wondered about me too.

He looked down at his work and keep moving his pencil up and down in his fingers. Like some sort tick. Like the ones I had because of my ADHD. I looked at him more deeply, just watching him. He had black hair, along with his slim figure. He wasn't like any other kid in class. He didn't snicker or throw things. He just sat there, either in deep thought or just bored. Or maybe both, like me. I was trying to figure out why he stared at me and also why I was so interested in him.

He was only 2 seats ahead in the row on the right of my desk. He started to then slowly turn his head around, towards my direction. I knew it was awkward staring at him, but I couldn't help it for some reason. But he was watching me too, so we were even. He turned his head all the way towards my seat, but his eyes stayed to the side. His face was cautious, he checked towards Mrs. Kipper and she was just writing on papers. I watched his every move. He was acting so weird, but there was just something about him, that I couldn't help myself from becoming more and MORE interested.

Finally he looked at me, and he did a certain wide-eyed face. Because he realized I was staring at him too. When our eyes met, I realized his eyes were a pretty set of green and blue. But that's not why I was staring at him too.

Even though we were both staring at each other like weirdos, he still had that look of wanting to know more about me and a look of being out of place in the world. I recongized it right away. Why was he acting weird. Why was I acting weird back to him? It was like he was sending me a signal of understanding, without actually intended too.

That's when it hit me. It hit me like a slap on the face. The reason he was surprised and interested, was because he knew. He was going through my problems also and neither of us realized it. But I did. Just by his look.

He _WAS_ like me. He _WAS_ different. He _WAS_ interesting. He _DID_ the same problems I did. He was exactly what I was.

Half-Blood...

_Percy Jackson._


	2. First Impressions

**Okay so this my second chapter to my very first fan-fic! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and to those who reviewed. =)**

**ENJOY!**

**Annabeth:**

_Percy Jackson..._

His name was rather easy, but different than anything I ever heard before. The more I stared at him, the more I wanted to know about him. Yes, I was looking at him, but _he_ started it. I wasn't mad at him, but he was rather rude for not paying attention to me in the first place. Now I was afraid he was just staring at me because of my disabilities. I was probably just over thinking it, but I knew what he was and I guess I had to get something out of him. But just I was thinking that, I remembered what Chiron had told me before I left camp.

He told me that the kid, or should I say boy, does not know what HE is. That it had been kept a secret from him his whole life. Which means I wasn't aloud, under any circumstances, to tell him what he really was. WHO he really was. He was to have no idea about it until the time was right. So I had to try my hardest to keep my mouth shut. I know I would be so upset if I wasn't told about myself, so I didn't think it was too fair for him. I mean to be a completely different person then what you were lead to believe all long, I'd be super mad.

I felt so bad for him and I was lost in my thoughts about Percy Jackson, that I didn't realize he got a real confused look on his face all the sudden. Or maybe his look was actually trying to say: "What is your problem?" I came back to the real world and realized we had been looking at each other for at least a minute. _Okay that's weird._ I looked at his awkward expression and my expression became very amused. I actually smiled at him, because his face made me laugh. He was very full of expression. I laughed quietly to myself, trying to make him believe I wasn't creepy. He just got more freaked out and turned his head away. I lost my smile as fast as his head turned back. Yep...he thought I was insane. But I'll make sure to remind him who was first.

Whenever I got the chance to talk to him.

Class seemed to go on forever and the boy, I mean Percy, never looked back at me. I kept watching him though. I couldn't help it now that I knew what he was. I completed my mission, I found the half-blood. Well, I still had to keep an eye on him. Which means talking to him would be necessary. This Jackson kid was pretty interesting and I wanted to see what he was like. I guess I was going to have to figure out how to talk to him. Without him running away or something. I finished my worksheets and waited for the bell to ring for lunch. It finally rang 30 minutes later and I was able to finish a sketch of the empire state building. Feeling happy with myself I quickly put my stuff in my backpack and left the class. I looked around for Percy, but he wasn't around for lunch. I sighed to myself and sat down at the tables. I was having some really nasty school lunch and I didn't feel up to eating it. I was more concerned with Percy Jackson.

**Percy:**

Man, I hated school.

So bad, that I constantly day-dreamed about leaving it. To ride my bike to the public pool and go for a swim. Just to do something I actually enjoyed. Which WAS swimming.

My mom calls me a Water Breather. Once I was in it, it was almost impossible to get me out. Plus I always disappeared under it for awhile. She used to worry about it a lot. She even had a life guard rescue me once, but when he brought me up (while I fought against him the whole time), I was completely fine. My mom told I was under water for 2 minutes, at the age of 4 by the way. My record now is 6 minutes, which I plan to beat by high school. I know I could stay longer but I didn't want to risk it…not yet anyway.

It was true though, I loved water. I never got tired of it. Ever. I love being surrounded by it…the feel of it. I swim everyday for hours, and I never got shriveled and my skin doesn't dry out. I guess I was a water bug of some sort. My mom never was, but she said my dad is. I've never seen my dad. I don't even know who he is. To be honest, I don't care too. He left my mom and me when I was barely a baby. In my book he's a jerk, but my mom always told me not to judge him to harshly. It wasn't his fault and that he didn't have a choice. I didn't care though, he was nothing to me. I never understood why my mom stood up for him either, I mean HE LEFT HER, right?

Anyways, I tired to think about swimming after school while I was in my 6th grade class. It was easy at first, until I saw her. The new girl. I was looking down like normal, but then I heard all about her. She stood in the front of class, embarrassed by Mrs. Kipper. Couldn't blame her, Mrs. Kipper announced all of the girl's problems to the whole class. Which I thought about later on and it was completely messed up for her to do. Still, as soon as I heard all about the new girl, I wasn't even paying attention. Just dreaming away like usual. Or avoiding any contact with the teacher.

Mrs. Kipper told the class that Annabeth, that was her name, had Dyslexia and ADHD. I was so shocked by that that my brain snapped right out of it and looked up at her. She had the same exact problems that I did. That's the biggest reasons of why I hated school. I was never good at it. How could I be? It was hard for kids like…us, I guess I should say. A loser kid that no one really paid attention too. That is until this girl realized I was watching her like a moron. She was looking at me too when the teacher yelled at me to get to work. She had blonde hair and she had some grey eyes too. That's a color I've never seen in eyes before.

I didn't really mean to be weird, but I was surprised that we were so similar and that she was watching me too. I was kind of excited by that, but I quickly lost those thoughts when she stared at me more deeply. It was like she was silently making me her little experiment. That sort of freaked me out and so I gave her an look that basically said "What's your deal kid?" That's when she smiled and laughed. She had a nice smile, she was actually pretty cute for a 6th grader. I turned away anyways, because I hated being watched, like they way she was watching me. I wasn't sure was she was thinking, so I did my best to not turn back towards her.

The bell finally rang and I walked out fast enough to get to my favorite part of the school. The gym. I usually went there to eat lunch and stay away from the other idiots here. And for some stupid reason, and I still don't know what it is, but all I kept thinking about was that girl.

Annabeth Chase.

I had some mixed emotions about her. Curiosity about her, guilt about that dumb teacher of ours, understanding of her feelings, and some side of her being a complete weirdo. Although she could say the same thing about me, I was pretty creepy myself. I tired to ignore these thoughts, but I really couldn't. I wanted to know what she was thinking. To be honest I never had too many friends here. Only a few, but it's not like I invite them to hang out or whatever. I really wasn't looking for one. But her name, her face…it never left my head. I thought that was EXTREMELY weird of me too.

As I headed back to the hallways, I remembered it was half day and most kids were leaving the school by now. I accidentally missed the last 10 minutes of class. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time. I just didn't want to hear Mrs. Kipper. I left my bag in the class and I kicked myself for not having it with me. It was cutting into my swim time. I slowly opened the door to the classroom and just my luck, there she was. The girl, talking to Mrs. Kipper. I should've waited but I just tired not to look at them while they watched me get my stuff. They went on talking, even though I could see Annabeth casually looking my direction, while she was getting some work. She's weirder than I thought._ Getting more school work? Now that's crazy. _It was like she forgot about her Dyslexia.

I could tell she wasn't happy with the teacher because of her little _"make the special kid feel worse about themselves" _stunt she pulled earlier. I sort of frowned angrily because it was stupid of the teacher. I was about to walk out of the class room, until Mrs. Kipper stopped me.

_Greeaatt…._

"Percy, don't forget your worksheets. There homework." I turned around slowly with a deep but silent sigh and took the papers from her. I ignored that girl's gaze at all costs. I nodded towards Mrs. Kipper, to avoid anymore snaps from her and walked out of the classroom to make my way to the pool. I made my way to the street in front of the school and I sighed in relief to finally be on my way to happiness.

I swam for at least 3 hours and got dressed to go home. My mom never liked me late for dinner. She was okay with my daily swim, but I had to come home eventually. I made my way onto the street and was only a couple of yards away from my complex. I was looking ahead in the crowds of New Yorkers and saw a blonde girl walking. The only blonde in the there.

It was Annabeth._ It was like I couldn't get rid of her!_ I shook my head with utter frustration. This was becoming ridiculous. I watched her anyway and she was headed in the direction of the apartments. She walked right into the front door and I stopped to watch her.

_Great, she lived in my building too... _

I followed her far behind to see where she lived. She was only one floor lower than me. I was upstairs more but our apartments were pretty much on top of each other. She was slowly walking towards her door and I tired to be quiet. I could see her move her head around, like she was looking for something…or someone. I hid behind the wall and watched her open the door.

Okay, so I was officially a creep, but I couldn't help it. I was thinking about every detail about her. The problems, annoying but interesting quality, even how she dressed. Pretty brainy looking. After she finished work in class today faster than anybody and even asked for more, I figured she was a total smarty.

I was acting like I already knew her. I mean I wanted too. I think I wanted too, but I didn't want her to think that. Yeah I know. Real smart right? I was quickly brought out of those dumb thoughts, when she looked towards my direction. I freaked out and jumped backwards. I hit wall with a thud and it hurt my back a little. I was making a lot of noise. I wouldn't be surprised if I got tackled right now. I listened in more and it sounded like she was walking in her place. I looked over the wall and she was standing in the doorway. She wasn't moving and she wasn't looking at me. Instead she was smiling and then she said something that made me feel even more stupid than I ever have in my life.

"See you tomorrow Percy."

**Annabeth:**

Well, so much for having to worry about what to say first. Percy literally followed me home! It wasn't that big of a shock, but it still surprised me. He was so hard to read. We live in the same complex, so it won't be too hard to get his attention. Then I again, he really didn't make it hard. His face was so funny. He really needs to learn how to sneak. His hair was also not so messy. It was actually straight down. It looked like he went swimming.

As I walked into my apartment, I tired my best to make it in my room as fast as possible. I hated any interaction with the others. Only for food or whatever I needed I guess. Other than that I was always in my own little world. I preferred it that way when it came to living here. All I had to focus on now was my homework, but I couldn't. That messy hair kid Percy was all I was concerned about. I hate that I still have no idea why. First he's weird and socially awkward. Then he doesn't pay attention to me and then he does. Now he's following me. Normally I would have kicked this boy's butt, but Percy was different. He was just sooo interesting. Like I've said before. So instead of asking him to kindly step outside, I figured it would be funnier and easier to become his friend. Now to figure out my first move.

**Percy:**

After spending the rest of the day and night figuring out to stay away from Annabeth, I finally decided _what the heck? _I'm mean we were pretty much on the same boat here. Both different, both alone. Or so it seems. Either way, after the stunt I pulled yesterday, there was no way I could ignore her. I mean either she was going to tell the teacher she needed to stay as far away from me as possible, or she was going to talk to me. After her reaction to me sort of following her, I was hoping for the second. I was about to find out because I was on the way to school. I walked out and my stomach felt weird. I sort of hoped that maybe she had a late start.

I made it out the door and half-heartedly made my way to school. No sign of Annabeth yet, and I really wanted to make my way to school without running into her. I looked around everywhere anyways, like an idiot. And as I walked down the street, I started getting the feeling I was being watched. I hate that feeling more than anything. I looked around some more and the feeling was getting bigger. I wasn't making this up either, it was like someone was breathing down my back. It felt like they were getting closer and closer. I was freaking out. My body was shaking, I've never been attacked before, but this was New York. I tired to stay calm, mostly because my reflexes can get the best of me. Then I heard a noise and it was right next to my face. I flipped out and was ready for anything. Not that I really knew what to do in these situations, but whatever it took right? I turned around fast and looked around. Nothing was there. I felt like stupid, but it was so real. I figured I just had to much caffeine in my system. The whole scene seemed to go by so fast. I slowly turned my sight forward and almost ran into a street light.

_Smooth Percy. _

I moved my head around to make sure no one saw that. Then I heard a lot of loud noises. It sounded like it was coming from the alley behind me. I knew better than to go in alleys, so I increased my walking. I kept looking around and I was almost to school. Until…

"Looking for something?"

I looked to my left and there she was. Annabeth. She was breathing fast like she was running and she was trying to fix her clothes. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was dressed pretty casual. She had a smile on her face, but I still didn't have the words. Any words at all. Not in a mean way, but she was very upfront. So I just looked at her, with a blank stare.

_I just made it on the TOTAL idiot list. _

She lost her smile, it turned confused. "I saw you looking around everywhere and was wondering if you were looking for something..."

My expression softened a little. "No, I was just...checking my surroundings."

She smiled brightly again. "For what? Me?"

I gave her a look. A very annoyed one. "No."

She shrugged. She probably didn't believe me. I know I wouldn't believe me.

"Well okay." She looked around. "So do you always follow the new kids home?"

She was hiding her smirk. Even though she was acting annoying, I didn't find it too hard to talk to her. She was easy going, or so she seemed. I couldn't ignore her anymore. It had become impossible, after only one day.

"No, not usually." I sort of smiled. She laughed softly.

We've barely said 3 sentences to each other, and I already knew we'd get along great. She didn't seemed bothered by me and I wasn't bothered by her.

"So are you okay with walking to school with company?"

Yeah, she was pretty cool. I shrugged with a smile and walked on. Basically saying _why not? _I guess she got the message and cause she walked with me. We sort of walked in silence at first but she kept looking around. Like she was looking for something bad, I'm only assuming because she had a very stern face.

"What are you looking for?"

She turned towards me. "Oh nothing! I was just checking this place out. I'm just trying to get used to this place."

"There's really nothing to worry about, this area is pretty nice."

She nodded with a comfort sigh. I guess she actually believed me. It was funny that she became so comfortable. We hardly know each other.

She brighting up a little. "So have you lived here long?"

I nodded. "Yeah pretty much my whole life. Expect when I was born though."

"That's cool. So do you like it here?"

Her questions didn't bother me. They would by anyone else, but I was comfortable with her too. _Weird. _

I shrugged this time. "Well, you get used to it, but I always enjoy a vacation."

She laughed again, but then turned serious. We were almost to the front doors of the school.

"Hey I'm...sorry if I seemed weird to you yesterday. I was just...I don't know. Looking for a someone to be nice to me really. The class made me uncomfortable, but you seemed different. Not in a bad way of course. I've just been pretty alone since I got here. Plus you were the first person to actually pay any attention to me. Other than those idiot kids who laughed."

_Whoa. _She's saying sorry. I was the creep first, but she was actually apologizing to me. I felt bad before because I stared at her because of her illnesses. She caught my attention because we seemed so alike. Man, I felt stupid. She was so unpredictable, and I kinda like that. I was still pretty shocked and she looked even more confused because I didn't answer.

I suddenly laughed out loud, to her surprise. "You? Seem weird? I was the total weirdo who stared you down. You must've thought I was a jerk for watching you just after Mrs. Kipper embarrassed you in front of the whole class. And I'm sorry about that too…" My face became guilty.

She grimaced with a smile. "Why are you sorry?"

We were already in the school hallway by now. "Well, Mrs. Kipper told everyone your business and it wasn't right. She's done that to me before too. JUST me. I'm surprised you didn't tackle her."

She laughed out loud this time. "Oh trust me! I was this close."

I chuckled. "Either way, I'm sorry about that."

She lightly shoved my shoulder with hers. "It's okay. You can make it up too me by showing me your secret hideout at lunch."

With that she walked in the class and sat in her seat. Annabeth was refreshing. She was friendly and nice. _I like this girl. _Both of us seemed to really need a friend. Especially her. I just wondered why she was so interested in me. But no matter what the reason, she was beginning to seem great. She wasn't like the other kids I knew. She was different. I guess that's why we were already acting like friends. We just needed it. We were both easy going so it became easier for us to click. These thoughts made me feel better than I've felt in awhile.

I sat down at my desk and wondering what horrible assignments we were getting today. I looked over at Annabeth and she was drawing something. She looked up at me with a smile and waved. I laughed and waved back, and pointed to her drawing. She held up her index finger. I guess I'd have to wait to see.

Lunch had finally rolled around and I was walking towards the gym. Annabeth caught up to me, while we made it to the side bleachers.

"So this is where you run off to everyday, huh?"

I shrugged. "I like being alone."

"Oh…so do you not want me here?"

I could hear a drop in her voice when she said that.

I laughed again. "No your fine."

She smiled bright and sat down. She pulled out her lunch. Which was a PBJ sandwich, water and some carrots. I looked down at my Lunchable. _Hmmm…_

"Is that all your eating?"

She chuckled. "Yeah it's simple. Why?"

"No reason. But do you like it?"

She tilted her head with a shrug. "It's all I got, but it's fine." She smirked again.

I felt bad, so I passed her some of my Lunchable. She looked up at me and nodded with another pretty smile while she took some crackers. _Yes, I did like her smile okay? _But her lack of a lunch made me wonder about where she lived and _how _she lived. I would have to figure that out later.

She looked at me strangly. "So I'm not annoying you at all? I mean we've only known each for 3 hours and I'm already eating lunch with you." She laughed a little.

I laughed too. "Isn't that it should work? I mean when your young, it's easier to make friends right? Besides, you seem harmless to me."

Annabeth laughed louder. "I guess so. But you don't have to be my friend because you feel bad for me. I'm used to it."

I shook my head. "That's not why I'm hanging out with you. I am because I want too. And your pretty interesting too." I had all signs of serious on my face.

She smiled lightly and nodded. We sat there and ate our lunches. When she finished after me, which all girls usually do, she took our trash and threw it away. She walked back and said, "So do have any friends here?"

I nodded. "A few yeah. But not any I prefer to hang out with."

She perked up. "So does that mean I'm number one on the Percy Jackson friend list?"

I squinted with a side smirk. "Yeah your getting there."

She shoved my shoulder again, with a sarcastic laugh.

"Friends it is."

**Well, that's just the beginning of how Percy and Annabeth meet as kids. They hit it off pretty nicely I think and I find it really cute ;) I hope I made it easy going and enjoyable for you! Now I have a question for you. Do you think I should do another chapter or two on their 6th grade year, or would you prefer me to make it sort and simple and move on with the BIG part of the story now? Either way will be good and I just want your guys input please :D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love reviews and it's nice to know what you guys think :)**

**Thanks again!**

***L.D**


	3. An Explanation

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Here the next part, hope you enjoy and keep reading!** ** 3 **

Annabeth:

It was nice to actually feel comfortable in this school and to have someone to talk to. Percy was pretty funny, but he was becoming secretive. I tried to be patient, but for some reason I wanted him to tell me everything. I wasn't sure if I would be allowed or if I wanted to return the favor. We still had time before class.

"I know I keep asking a lot of questions, but I do have more." I grimaced.

He shrugged with a smirk. "No biggie."

"Cool." I smiled, still unsure. "So what do your parents do?"

Percy didn't seem to like that one, but he answered it anyway. "My mom works in a candy store, but she likes writing."

"What about your dad?"

"Don't have one. He left." His voice was low.

I nodded, my voice soft. "My mom left me."

He looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, she had too. I've never met her." My voice went lower. Very touchy subjects for us both.

"I haven't met mine either. It's just me and my mom." He looked around. I knew some of his family background, so that wasn't all true. I didn't push him on it.

"So what do you do for fun?"

He shrugged. "Swim, ride my bike, maybe watch movies, and swim some more."

"Like to swim a lot. Got it." I chuckled.

"I've always loved it. It's what I do." His smile got big.

I shivered. "Even in the cold?"

He laughed. "Yeah that doesn't really bother me."

"Really? Why not?"

He was actually confused too. "Not sure actually. Just doesn't." He grimaced. "So…what about you?"

I liked answering this one. "Well I like to draw." He nodded with a laugh. "And I like to create things like buildings or places. I also really like reading history."

"That's one thing I don't get." I looked down confused. "How can you read?" Percy's was interested.

I suddenly got a little snippy. "What does it matter? I just do." I didn't mean to sound rude, but I can't tell him the truth. _Even though I sort of wanted too._

"Sorry." He looked serious. I nodded a little. "But I was just wondering cause…"

"What?" I tried to sound less tense.

"Well, I have Dyslexia too, and I can't read to save my life." He said that with a grunt.

"You do?" I tried to sound surprised.

"Yeah and ADHD. That's kind of why I kept staring at you. You're the only person I've met with the same exact problems as me. I guess it was kind of nice to not be the only loser."

"Who said we are losers? Who said that to you!" Now I was mad. He looked at me with a blank face.

_Why would someone say that? I mean I knew why, but still._

"Sometimes the kids and teachers. I usually just yell or get in fights with them. That's why I'm always in trouble."

"Well their wrong. We're just….different." I wasn't too convincing.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot too." He wasn't either.

Our conversation kind of dropped. It awkward now. He was keeping secrets. So was I now.

Just then something came to me. Percy was always being watched by Mrs. Kipper. He was shocked but yet happy about my problems. He was never around anyone, and he was in trouble. He was THE worse case of half-blood I'd ever seen. It hurt me to remember, that Percy had no idea why these things were happening to him. He just had to deal with it. I can't imagine how hard it is for him. At least I understood myself, but Percy really was clueless. I felt..._HORRIBLE._

"Your giving me that look again." His voice was upset.

"Sorry…what look?" I didn't get what he meant.

"The look like your trying to figure me out, it's weird."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just…" My stomach hurt. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to that too." He was good at hiding all emotions. After the little he just told me…well no wonder Percy hated school.

"Are you sort of new here too?" I tried so hard to fix our conversation.

"Sort of." His was real quiet.

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. Maybe I will later."

The bell rang and we both kind of remained silent. We both had so much in us but it was hard to actually tell someone.

Percy stood up and got his backpack. "I guess we should get back to class." Percy opened the door for us. I knew he wasn't going to answer my question. So I nodded and we walked back to class.

_This was going to be harder than I thought. _

After school was over we walked together. He still remained quiet. I still remained guilty. Percy kept looking my direction and I tried to look away.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Percy had started to turn to the left street.

"Where are you going?" I was confused.

"To the public pool. I always go swimming after school." He got sort of uncomfortable.

"Cool, maybe I can come see? I don't have anything to do right now anyways." I wanted to sort of keep him company. It felt weird to leave him. I didn't like it for some reason.

He got a sudden expression. "No I don't think you should, it gets pretty boring and full there."

He was totally lying. "Something wrong? I mean it's just swimming."

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Again, he was really lying. "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head again. "No, I just prefer to swim alone sometimes, but maybe I can take you some other time?"

"You could've of just said that instead of lying." I got upset.

Percy looked blank. "I wasn't lying."

I scoffed. "Yeah sure."

Percy looked up at me, a little confused. "Really, I'm not mad."

"Yeah I heard you. I guess I better go home." I was now officially angry.

He was about to speak, but I turned away. "See you tomorrow." I said bitterly, while I walked away. I glanced back, he had a confused and possibly a little hurt expression. I sighed to myself.

I knew I was being moody, but…well I didn't really have an excuse. I could tell I caught Percy off guard and I was a little…Harsh. I was just so mad because I wanted him to spill it. It wasn't fair of me to do that, we did barely know each other. Still, I felt so bad and I wanted to know everything. I felt it was the only way I could help him. After how nice he was and friendly, he deserved it. I really wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. Although, since we've just met, I'm sure if I did tell him, he'd look at me like I was reading to many fairytales. I was being stupid though, I'd have to say sorry for being mean. He really knew how to make this hard.

_So much for a great start._

**Percy:**

So much for a great start. Annabeth sure got mad easily. I couldn't blame here though. She was able to see right through me. But come on, if she saw me in the water and knew some things about me that others didn't, she'd run for sure. Everyone else would right? I somehow knew she wouldn't though. For some reason, she wouldn't be that way...

I wanted to bring her with me, but she couldn't know. Even though there was something about her that made me want to tell, I just….wasn't ready. I was really starting to hate this. Why was this one girl making me do things and feel things I've never felt before? It was so unbelievable. She made me want to tell her everything and tell my secrets. I wondered if maybe she felt the same. Maybe that's the reason she got mad and kept questioning me. It didn't bother me so much, but man I needed advice. On a girl no doubt.

_Percy, your losing it._

For the first time in awhile, I wasn't in a good mood after swimming. Annabeth had a good way of getting to me, and that would definitely suck for me. We had a nice day, but we were so closed up in our secrets, that we ended up getting mad or uncomfortable.

_Wow this girl's making me crazy._

And why? Because we have the same problems? Because we had a nice talk at lunch…kinda? Because I found myself so interested in her? It was so insane that we had this much of an impact on each other. The fact that we had left things badly bothered me. So bad. As I walked home, I thought about how I could tell her something. Maybe she'd spill it too. But I still kept thinking: _Why does she deserve to know? What made her earn it? _But there was no answer. I wanted too. I can't give anyone an answer or even myself. I just needed too.

_Yep. I'm wacko. _

I finally got in my apartment, while avoiding any sight of Annabeth, and saw my favorite person in the world. My mother. She was cooking. I think it was pasta or at least something with noodles. I smiled and put my bag down. I walked up behind her and kissed her cheek like always. She jumped up with fright, which made me laugh.

"Percy! Why do you always do that!" She _tried_ to be angry. It's not in her DNA.

"Sorry Mom. Couldn't resist." I laughed more.

She squinted with a smile. "Well try harder." She chuckled. "Did you enjoy your swim?" I raised my eyebrows. "Of course you did."

"What are you cooking?" I poured myself some lemonade.

"Spaghetti, I figured we could have an Italian night. Garlic bread and whatever dessert you want too."

I was pretty hungry. "Sounds awesome. I'm starving."

She smiled and poured some lemonade too. She hated when I said what I was about to say, but I couldn't help myself.

"What's the special occasion? Gabe not coming home tonight?" I was being smart. Usually was when it came to….HIM.

My mom gave me one of her looks. Those looks were you can't help but humor her.

"Percy please. I just thought it'd be fun to eat something special tonight. We can even watch a movie, if you want."

"Sounds good. Just us right?" I was only up for that.

"Yeah Gabe has a poker game somewhere else."

"Good, be nice to have a break. If only for a night." Gabe drove me more insane then the new girl. Well…it's a close tie.

My mom sighed. "Percy can we please just enjoy our night? No smart remarks, no Gabe talk, just you and me. Okay?" Her face became so pretty and hopeful. I almost choked on my Gabe insults.

I sighed with a smile. "Alright mom. Just you and me."

She smiled at me brightly and went back to cooking. She was looking out the window to the roof staircase. I sat down at the table and watched her.

My mom had a huge impact on me. She was my all I really cared about. She was the only one I had. Any guy would be lucky to have her. She was beautiful and so sweet. Any great guy. Not Gabe. I don't understand her and Gabe at all. So much it made me nauseous. I took my thoughts away from that and back to Annabeth, without even meaning too. My mom would like her. She was friendly to all my friends. Little there actually are, but you get the picture. My mom could also tell when something was on my mind. She could probably tell because I kept sighing and messing with the napkins. _Stupid ADHD…_

She looked over at me. "What's on your mind honey?"

"Nothing."

She didn't look convinced. "Is it school?"

"Sort of."

"Well, you can tell me." She stopped cooking and turned towards me. Her head still lingered to the window.

I had to tell her, there was no avoiding it. But I shrugged instead.

She pushed it. "Mrs. Kipper bugging you?" I could tell she was hoping that wasn't the case. I shook my head.

"Is it the kids there?"

"Sort of."

She laughed deeply. "Hun, your going to have to spit it out if you really want my advice." She raised her eyebrows.

Yeah there was no avoiding it. "Just everything. School and work. I paused for some seconds and said this next line quietly. "I also met this girl."

I thought she was going to drop her glass. She gave me a look of excitement. _Great, even she was going to make this difficult._ "You met a girl?"

I gave her a look. "Try not to sound so surprised."

She giggled. "I'm not honey, it's just different for you. Your usually a lone ranger."

"Yeah I know." I sighed and put my hands on my head.

"Well tell me about her." She sat down next to me.

I lifted my hands higher. "Well, she's the new girl in class and she likes to draw. Her name is Annabeth, she actually lives a floor below us. I guess you can say were friends now, but…" I didn't know what else to say.

My mom sat up with a bright smile. "But what? Is she pretty? Do you like her? When do I get to meet her?"

My mom was already pushing the "like" card.

"Mom come on! We just met, we barely know each other." I put my hands back on my head.

"Put she's causing you this much of a distraction?" She stared me down.

I sighed and looked at her. "Look I know it sounds crazy mom, but we have a sort of connection. I guess.." I looked at her seriously. "We both have Dyslexia and ADHD. She doesn't have a lot of friends either. We're so alike personally, that its almost scary. I've only known her for a few days, but I already want to tell her everything about me. She's not like anyone I've ever met. I just wish I knew why she is bothering me so much."

My mom looked away from me and to her glass. She had a small smile. She was processing my every word it seemed like. Then she looked back at me.

"Percy, everyone needs that one person. To vent too, to tell everything too, to even understand you. You've always tried your best to keep to yourself about everything, but maybe Annabeth has a good way of changing that in you."

I shook my head. "She's definitely different than any other girl at school."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's face it honey, you've met your match. So stop fighting it. You obliviously like her."

I shook my head my again. "She's interesting, that's it. Really."

She rolled her eyes. _Moms…_

"So why are you upset?" She was back to fixing dinner.

"Well, we sort of left the day mad at each other. Or at least she was mad at me."

"Whys that?" She sounded shocked.

"Well she's horribly up front. So she kept me questions and I guess I hurt her feelings."

My mom looked at me confused. I looked over at her and explained. "She wanted to see me swim."

My mom nodded with understanding. "So you want to fix it?"

"I guess…I don't really know." I got up and paced.

She laughed again. She was secretly enjoying this girl problem of mine. "Well dinner won't be ready for a half an hour. Why don't you get some fresh air?"

I nodded and sighed while I put my jacket back on. I got my iPod too, music was always a distraction.

My mom was laughing and kept mumbling something like: "Fresh air and girls" I was almost out the door and while I looked back at my mom, she was looking out the window again. My mom was probably secretly laughing because I tried to make it seem like Annabeth wasn't that big of a deal to me. However my ticks gave me away.

I decided to go to the roof and watch the town from above. I wasn't the biggest fan of heights but it was fun to stay up there and think. As I walked on the staircase, I was rocking out to Fall Out Boy. I only liked one of their songs, and I was unfortunately playing air guitar when I finally reached the top. I went on one of the air vents and looked down at the street, while still listening to "Memories". I turned around to see a laughing Annabeth sitting on a vent too across the roof. I froze and pulled out my headphones.

_I should fall off the building._

I looked at Annabeth with complete embarrassment.

"Hey…" Was all I could spit out.

She wasn't laughing anymore. She got up and walked towards me. She was slouching and had her hands crossed. I got down and walked towards her too. We met in the middle and just stared off to the side. And then at each other. And then away again. I didn't know what to say and I guess she didn't either. Finally Annabeth looked at me and sighed. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows. She smiled and spoke.

"Got time to hear an explanation from a complete wacko?"

**I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but I like them when they happen to me. It makes it more exciting when I read more! :D Hope you like the story still so far and please REVIEW! **

**Thanks a bunch :)**

***L.D**


	4. Son of Who?

**Okay so not only is school seriously getting in my way, but the week I decide to update, my computer decides to crash. I'm really sorry for the late update! So I made this chapter longer and hopefully really enjoyable ;)**

**Thank you to KidrauhlBelieber, Jellie Smiff, Lady of the Sirens, bladzesword, for favoriting and making my story part of your alerts. Really makes me happy :)**

**Thank you for those who reviewed! Glad to hear such good things. You guys are really cool ;)**

**Okay my friends heres some more and I should be updating a lot faster now, because I got my own computer :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Annabeth: **

I was pretty upset with myself for most likely freaking Percy out. Also I was a brat to him, because I somehow forgot the meaning of personal space. I sighed with frustration. I just couldn't get over my guilt. How could the camp not allow Percy to know the truth? I mean when I was found, I knew the truth right away. Chiron said it was better to know than anything else. So what makes Percy so different?

I wanted to speak to him. Because I thought it would easier for both of us. Percy could feel less alone and I would feel less horrible. Either way, I owed him an explanation.

I paced up and down the stairwell by my apartment, trying to find the words to say to him. If he even wanted to hear them. I had to become his friend. Not because he was a half-blood or because it was sort of necessary. He deserved it and well I really wanted to be, obviously. I finally gave up on pacing and went to the roof. The view was beyond breath-taking. So many buildings and skyscrapers. I sat down gazing at the city. I think I found my new hideout.

Then all the sudden, I spotted a woman looking out of an apartment window. She kept staring at me, and she looked really familiar. She was talking to someone else but still watched me. She had long, dark wavy hair, and it was pretty messy. She was laughing very softly it looked like. Finally she stopped and looked at me full on. As I stared at her, I could of swore I saw her wink.

_Weird…_

I sat down and thought of the city. I could think of many things that could make it better, but this was very fantastic. I sat down on a bench and noticed that the woman in that apartment was a floor above my place, in Percy's apartment. No wonder she looked familiar! She must be his mom. But why was she watching me, and what was with the wink…? Anyways, I noticed that someone was coming up the stairs now, and before I had the chance to leave, I saw Percy. Who, might I add, was playing air guitar really badly. I stared at him at first, but he seemed to be so at ease and foolish, that I busted out in laughter.

As I watched him with pain in my ribs, he finally realized I was there and completely froze. He pulled out his earphones and spitted out: "Hey.."

I eventually stopped laughing, my face becoming guilty and got up to walk towards him. I was a little nervous about this, but I had to say sorry for my brat act earlier. We stopped a couple feet towards each other. I kept my eyes down and sighed deeply. As I finally looked up at him, his eyebrows were raised. Not in a mean way, just a curious way. So I finally smiled.

"Got time to hear an explanation from a complete wacko?"

He hesitated at first but then he shrugged. His face was soft, but he squinted with confusion. "You were mad at me. Why?"

I won't lie, I was shocked and a little disappointed. He wasn't upset with my 7 year old behavior. He just wanted some answers. I was relieved that he wasn't one to get angry so quickly, but I thought maybe anger would be less hard for me.

I sighed and then accidently spoke at warp speed. "I wasn't mad. I mean I was, but I was just being selfish and unfair. So can you just forget it happened, I was being completely stupid. I don't blame you for being distant. I know what your going through. Completely." I took a deep breath to get some air supply back and stared at him with an anxious face.

He had a funny confused face, like he holding back a huge laugh. He chuckled a bit. Probably because I was trying to breath.

He looked down again. "How do you have any idea of what I'm going through?" Again he wasn't being mean, he just wanted to know. I had to give him something. I sat back down on the vent and he joined me.

"Well first of all, you're the new type of kid in school and you have disabilities, your all alone, and you feel like no one understands you. Sound familiar?" I looked over at him and he kept his head down a little with a slight smirk.

"Okay so you do know what I'm going through, but you have to understand that I'm not one to make friends fast and you just caught me by surprise." I nodded with a frown. And he stopped and thought about what he said. "I mean I can make friends, I do make friends! You were so eager to be my friend and I ummm….don't get me wrong, I think that's cool and all. I guess I understand, considering we both feel alone most the time. But its just not what I'm used too." He stopped again. He slouched a bit and his eyes went everywhere as his head stayed still. _He was very fun to watch._ Then he looked towards me, but not at me. "Oh and not to mention, your very aggressive." His eyes met mine and I could see a smile forming.

"No I'm not!" I said with a face, but it turned to laughter along with his, when he had the friendly smile. _Percy was so good at that too. _"Okay, maybe I am. But hey at least I brush my hair."

He began to laugh again, until he realized what I said. Then he slowly stopped and looked up and tired to fix the mess. Personally I don't think it needed fixing, it fit him.

He finally gave up on his hair, and began with the chuckles. "You know, I've never met anyone like you. It's nice to at least meet a person who gets how much of a loser and an outcast you are."

I shook my head slowly and pushed him a little. "That's another thing Percy. Your, in no way at all, a loser. Your just different and someday it'll make a lot more sense." _God why can't I just tell him. He'll still feel this way, no matter what pep talk I give him._ "You can't ever say that about yourself. Not in front of me or I'll hit you." I added a giggle.

He shook his head with smirk. "My mom always says stuff like that to me."

"Cause she's right. Don't think that way. Your too good for those thoughts."

"What'd you mean by that?" He looked over at me with that eyebrow thing again.

"Well…" I stumbled. I was distracted by how his face always looks."Cause your nice and welcoming and…just don't think that way, okay."

Percy chuckled and looked straight in my eyes. "Your really cool Annabeth."

I couldn't help but blush. _How embarrassing. _"Thanks Percy. You are too." He smiled really bright and it gave me butterflies. _That's really weird. _I looked around and said something to distract myself. "Your especially good at air guitar, you've got to teach me your skills!" I started laughing again.

His mouth opened with an insult, but instead he shook his head with scowl. "Do me a favor, erase that image from your mind."

I sneered. "Never gonna happen Jackson."

We laughed more. I hopeed that he could always be this happy. He finally got up and looked down at me. "So this should become our own personal hideout. It's pretty cool up here right?"

_He read my mind and spit the words out! _"Yes it is. New York is very breathtaking from this high up." I looked around on the roof and saw all the cars and traffic.

"Yeah it's okay. Rather be somewhere else though."

"Like where?"

"Probably somewhere near a beach or lake."

I giggled. "Oh yeah I forgot you're a mermaid."

He had another scowl, but a funny one. "What? You don't like the water?"

"Yes I do, but apparently not as much as you!"

"Well, I feel good in it. It's the only place I can be myself and be alone."

"So why won't you let anyone come with you?"

He stopped and sighed. "It's nothing personal, I swear. I just usually don't."

"So I guess that means I'll never seen you in there, huh?"

"Maybe someday. If I think you deserve it." He shrugged with a teasing expression.

I got up and nudged him. "Hey I already said I was sorry!"

"I know." He winked. He then looked up at the sun getting lower and lower. "Well it's getting dark. I guess we should head home. My mom's probably got dinner ready."

I looked around and nodded. "Yeah your right. Don't want to upset Momma mermaid."

He gave me a look, like always and I smiled brightly this time as we headed down stairs.

He began to talk again. "What are you eating tonight? My mom wants to go Italian. Which is weird cause she's not." He laughed.

"Oh we had some sandwiches. I wasn't too hungry."

He looked at me. "That doesn't sound like a good dinner." His tone was concerned.

I laughed. "It really wasn't."

He stopped. "Hey if it's okay for me to ask, who exactly do you live with?"

I hesitated. "Just a family in the complex." He'd have to hear this story later. I wasn't in the mood for telling it.

"I see…well, if you want, you can come over to my house this weekend and have dinner."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah sure. My mom wouldn't care, in fact she'd be pretty excited. I think she really wants to meet the leech I told her about." He was sure fishing out the insults, but he did them so funny and warm, that I actually enjoyed them. I liked his smirk he always gave too.

I hit him lightly on the side of the stomach. "Thanks Percy. That sounds nice."

He nodded happily and we walked to my apartment door. "See you tomorrow night then?"

I nodded and got the quick nerve to give him a hug. As I hugged him he hesistated, but he put his arms around me. He was very scrawny, but he felt strong. Like sturdy. I let go fast. "Yeah okay. Bye mermaid." I waved and closed the door. Before I did, I saw the surprised look on his face as his arms stayed open.

_Boys._

**Percy:**

I guess Annabeth was my own personal leech. I enjoyed her around though. She was funny and she made me feel better. Her words floated around my head because she assured me. That I wasn't alone. It felt nice when my mom said it. But it was nicer to hear from someone who felt the same as me. Even if they hid it away inside better than I did. My mom would love her. Hopefully she doesn't embarrass me in front of her. Annabeth would never let me forget it . She also never failed to surprise me. Oh and the hug, that was different. A good different…

_I think….I don't know, girls confuse me._

I was becoming a little worried about her living conditions though.

_A plain sandwich for dinner? Who does that? _

She wouldn't let me in on her living arrangements. As much as she didn't seem to starve, she didn't seem to like it either. So without really thinking, I invited her over for dinner. I think Gabe should be out of the house anyways, poker games, drinking, and all the stupid stuff he does. I really didn't want her to meet him, not really because I hated him, more of I didn't want her to have deal with him too. He's not friendly to anyone. Oh well, I wanted Annabeth to have a family meal for once. Even though me and my mom weren't much of a big family, but it was the best I could do. From what I could see Annabeth seemed to like that about me. Small is better in my opinion.

I made my way back to the apartment and my mom had the food set up when I walked in. She smiled and pointed at the chair next to her.

"Enjoy your fresh air?" I nodded. "How about your talk?"

I gave her the most annoyed look, but it shortly turned to a smile as I sat down. "Should of known you'd be watching, AND that you did it on purpose."

"She seems nice." She laughed a little, with a shrug of guilt.

I nodded again. "She is. She can also be a little upfront, but I'll get used to it. She kind of grows on you. So thanks mom." She smiled her warming smile. "Oh and I hope it's okay but I invited her for dinner tomorrow night."

She nodded slowly as she thought. "No that should be okay, I'll make something special."

"Good, she needs it." I said flatly.

"Why's that?"

"You should see the things she eats Mom. I swear, if it was me, I'd starve."

She smiled. "Wow, Percy. You've known her for a couple days and your already worried about her eating habits."

I laughed a little. It was nice that my mom was able to talk to me like an adult. "Yeah well, like I said, she grows on you."

As my Mom and I finished the food, we sat down and watched Star Wars. She was being nice. She isn't much of Science Fiction person. But we sat there until we both decided it was time to sleep. I wish every night could be this way.

The next morning I wake up to Gabe and his stupid friends. As if they don't play poker enough. The guy doesn't even work. As for his friends, who cares. Why he even has friends, I'll never know. For all I'm aware of, he takes whatever my mom has leftover in cash to bet. Luckily it's bowling night, get him out of the house so Annabeth doesn't meet him. He is such a waste of space. Being in his presence made me want to walk into open traffic.

I guess I should explain Gabe, also my complete hatred for him. I know hate is a strong word, but man did he deserve it. See, my dad left us when I was a few months old. Great guy right? Anyways, my mom was alone with me and I guess she met Gabe at some fast food place. Sound like love at first sight? Not to me either. She is prettier than ever and he looks like a bum. She has a hobby and a job. He sits and grows weight. I have absolutely no idea what she sees in him. In fact, if I didn't have to wonder why we still put up with him, I'd say she sees nothing. But yet, here we are. My mother and me, one in the same, dealing with him. All he does is play cards and eat our food. He was one of biggest reasons my life was miserable. My mother and well, now Annabeth, are they only things that distract me.

As I get dressed slowly, I think of all the things I could say to get him to leave me alone. But I can't leave my mom upset with me. My thoughts then turned to guilt. I brushed my hair a little, because apparently it's messy. I put on a jacket and brushed my teeth. I can hear Gabe and his friends snorting and laughing from the hallway. It's disgusting. I take my usual deep breath as I make my way to the kitchen. I see my mom cooking food, for him…of course. As she looks up, she sees me and smiles with relief. See? Why would someone be that happy to see their kid? Because their miserable too. I mean you should always be happy to see your kids, but wow. I smile back reassuringly. I make my way to give her a hug, but as soon as I pass the poker table, I see Gabe's head pop up.

_Three…two…one. _

"Look who actually brushed their hair this morning. Bout' time you tried looking good."

_Dude, look who's talking. Your shirt has 3 stains on it._

I had something for this, but I saw my mom's face. She was literally begging me not to say anything with her deep expression. I probably shouldn't because he might be tempted to stay home tonight, just to torture me. With Annabeth coming, that definitely wasn't my goal.

I gritted my teeth and looked towards Gabe. "Yeah, might as well try every once in awhile. Unlike some people."

He squinted his fat face. I quickly tried to fix that. "People in this town dress pretty bad these days, you know?" I laughed stiffly. I thought I was going to drown in my own lack of air. Not saying anything disrespectful to Gabe was the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. Being nice to him was like having the flu to me. But this time things were at stake.

He straight in his chair. "Hmm, looks like the squirt is trying to impress someone. And he's trying to be nice too. What are you up too huh?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, just trying to be friendly." _Or trying not punch you…_

He snorted. "Yeah sure. Just keep up the act, or I'll give you something to cry about."

I gave him a confused expression. "I'm not crying Gabe."

He looked around, realizing that he made no sense. "Just help your mom cook, you little punk."

_You are dumber than a bag of rocks._

I hid my smile. "Sure Gabe. No problem."

I walked up to my mom and squeezed her a little. She patted my face softly and mouthed the words: _"Nice save dear."_

I raised my eyebrows. I mouthed back: _"Yeah right."_

I helped her finish the breakfast and we sat at the couch together. We didn't have to say much to each other or even talk really. Just to sit their together was enough. She did ask what I wanted for dinner, since Annabeth was coming. I didn't really know what Annabeth wanted, so I said I'd ask her. She laughed and said "Percy, such a great host." I rolled my eyes.

As I we put the dishes in the sink, she handed me a trash bag to take out. I hated trash, but I did it anyway. I passed Gabe who was still being stupid, and made my way to the bottom of the apartments. I felt weird all the sudden. I walked to the dumpster in front of the complex and I got that feeling again. The one I had the day I was walking to school looking for Annabeth. Like someone was watching me. I looked around, but I just saw people walking down the streets like always. The feeling was getting bigger, so I sort of flipped out again and walked faster up the stairs. I don't understand why this keeps happening, but whatever. I got to Annabeth's floor and she just happened to be sitting in the hallway. She was drawing something. She looked up and smiled at first, but then she saw my face. It probably seemed a little freaked out. She got up and walked towards me.

"Hey Percy. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just keep getting this weird feeling."

Her face turned stern. "Weird feeling…what do you mean?"

I didn't really think it was too much to worry about, I was probably just over-thinking it. I shook my head. "Nothing, it's no big deal. But hey, I'm glad I ran into you. My mom wanted to know what you wanted for dinner."

She didn't look too convinced, but she smiled. "Well, that depends. What can we have?

I shrugged. "Anything you want. No limits."

She smiled bigger. "Well I don't want to be too pushy, but you know what really sounds nice? Hamburgers and fries! Oh and I love Caesar salad too."

I stared at her. "Wow, that's different."

She was confused too. "Why?"

"I don't know I just thought girls usually preferred something simple and fancy."

"Well, I'm not a "usual" type of girl." She smirked.

I chuckled loudly. "Yeah tell me about it."

She hit me on the side. _Ow, she really likes doing that. _

I looked at her sketch book. "So, are you ever gonna show me your drawings?"

She looked at it and shrugged. "Maybe, if I can go swim with you. I don't have anything else to do today." She grew a smile.

I crossed my arms. "What makes you think you deserve it?"

"Well you invited me to dinner at your house, you must want me around."

I shrugged this time, still smirking teasingly. "Or maybe I just feel bad for you."

"Or maybe you're a jerk."

"No, your just fun to pick on." I laughed.

She crossed her arms too. "Well two can play at that game mermaid."

I scowled. "Would you stop calling me that?"

"If you take me to the pool."

I pretended to be annoyed. "Fine, we can go swimming. But you have to promise to stop calling me that."

She thought for a minute and then giggled. "Nope sorry! See you in a half an hour at the front of the building."

I groaned. "Hey that's not fair!"

Annabeth nodded. "Sure it is." She was about to turn into her apartment, but she stopped to stare at me. All of me.

I looked at myself. "What?"

She just looked at me. But her face suddenly got happy. "Ahh, that's it!" She put her hands on my hair. She moved them around a bit and then sighed happily. "There, that's better. See you soon Percy." She already made it to her apartment. As I stayed there still confused, I raised my hands up and touch my no longer combed hair. _What?_

_She's her own species. _

Half an hour passed by and I got my backpack. I made my way past the losers table and waved to my mother. She was on her way to the store to get food. She was also happy to find that Annabeth's dinner choice was easy and delicious. I made my way down the stairs and found Annabeth at the door with a her bag.

"Oh, so you were serious when you said, WE will be swimming?" I laughed.

She looked blank. "Well yeah. I like swimming."

"Well okay. We have a couple hours to swim and hang out, my mom said dinner will be ready at 6:00."

She nodded. "Sounds good. Lead the way, mermaid."

_Seriously? _I gave her a face. "Really, you've got to stop calling me that."

She thought about it. "We'll see."

I shook my head with frustration, which only made her laugh more.

"Your such a brat." And with that she pushed me, as we made our way to the pool laughing. We walked down the street and she pulled out her sketch book.

She handed over too me. "It's not a big deal, but here there are."

I smiled and looked down. But my face widened in shock.

_Not a big deal? _

Her drawings were fantastic! They looked so good, I wanted to blame her for tracing. I knew they were hers though. Because they somehow seemed to fit her. She had pictures of buildings I've seen here in Manhattan and then their were some of her own. They were so amazing that they belonged in a world of their own.

I smiled, still so surprised. "Wow Annabeth. These are really…" I was really lost for words. She looked towards me and raised her eyebrows. I said the only big word I really knew. "They are really spectacular."

Her face brighten, her voice was really soft. "Really?" I could tell she wanted to hear something like that.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, really."

She smiled so big. "Thank you Percy! I thought they might be to large or didn't have enough imagination behind them. But…thank you." She laughed.

I laughed too. I had a talent for swimming, she was definitely an artist.

I handed her back the book. "Don't let that thing out of your site. You keep that up, pretty soon you'll be making your own real life models."

She gave me another little hug and had the biggest smile on her face all the way to the gym.

As soon as we got their Annabeth giggled. "I can see why you like it here."

"Oh yeah…? Why?" I waited.

"Well it's nice and clean. Plus everyone is friendly looking. Must be a nice place to just be yourself." She looked around some more.

I knew it was coming. "And?"

"And you're a merman?"

I shook my head. "Pick something else."

She sighed teasingly. "So was I right?"

"Yes. My thoughts exactly. Everyone is very cool around here. I come here all the time, and I'm a very good swimmer. So try to keep up." I smiled.

She nodded and scoffed. She didn't seem impressed, but she'll see soon enough. But as she stared at the 14 feet deep pool, her face suddenly got wide. I had to stop my smirk from coming, because I realized she did look scared. I could actually hear her breathing getting faster. _Okay, maybe she was pretending to like swimming. _I didn't rub it in.

I looked at her, my expression and voice as soft and calming as I could make them.

"Hey don't worry, there's plenty of lifeguards." Her face softened barely. "And I'll be next to you, so nothing will happen. I promise." That's when her face turned different. Her expression was relieved. She knew she was safe with me. That made me feel good.

She smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay."

I nodded and pointed to the changing rooms. "There's where you'll change. I'll meet you out here in a few minutes."

"Okay." That's all she said as she left towards the women's room.

Well at least I made her feel better. I wasn't one usually made for protecting. I knew I would if it came down to it. I did for my mom, cause no one else would, and now I felt the same for Annabeth. Which is odd, because I didn't feel like I was too good in that area. _Percy Jackson the Hero? Now that's stupid._

I walked to the men's and ran into one of the lifeguards I knew, Jimmy. Remember that story about the lifeguard I tried to beat up when I was four?

He saw me and waved. "Hey Percy, going for swim today?"

I laughed. "I swim everyday, you know that. I decided to bring a friend this time though."

He laughed too. "Yeah well make sure they don't try to out swim you, wouldn't want anyone drowning out of anger."

He's just kidding. I nodded. "Yeah you've got it."

"Alright, see you later kid." He walked towards the worker's area.

As I changed into my trunks and got ready, I kept thinking of Annabeth's possible reactions. Also my possible answers. I mean okay, so I can breath underwater for a REALLY long time. And swim faster than any professional. And see perfectly underwater. And never get cold, hot, or pruney. And…well you get the idea. But so what? That's not weird. I'm sure a lot of other people can do it. I just hope she would enjoy it rather then try to figure out if anything was wrong with me.

I've only showed 2 people my whole life. Jimmy and this one kid Paul. He moved away along time ago, but he was crazy. He thought I was merman or a fish creature from down under. I couldn't really blame him for jumping to fantasy-like conclusions though. We were 6 at the time. But still, he had something wrong with him. Jimmy only knows because everyday after he "saved" me, he'd watch me. My mom would let him, cause she was still scared of me drowning. Every since then he's been cool. Always trying to get people to race me. People never believe him though. After all, how could a 13 year old be so good.

I finished getting dressed and headed back out. I decided I wasn't going to show Annabeth anything cool until the crowd got smaller. I actually have a key to use to get into the pool after it closes, but no one knows that. Usually after 2:00 pm the crowd shrinks. I'd rather us be alone anyway. It was funny how excited I felt to show her this. I guess it was because I knew she would like it. That no matter what else we could do, how weirder could we be?

I saw Annabeth standing by the shallow end of the pool, rubbing her hands together constantly. Us ADHD kids and our ticks. I won't lie, I had the urge to push her in, but she'd kill me. There was only like 7 people in the pool. That I could deal with.

I walked up behind Annabeth and whispered loudly. "You ready!"

She jumped when she saw me. "Hey! Don't do that."

I just laughed. "Sorry, don't want to scare more than you already are."

She sighed. "I'm not scared really. It's more like I'm afraid of new places."

"Well, you don't have to swim if you don't want too."

"No I want too, just give me second." She sighed and took a deep breath. Next thing I know she jumps in. It's only 4 feet here. She popped back up and smiled.

I laughed. "Your taking the easy way then?" She shrugged. I did too. "Okay." I sneered.

I walked over to the very end of the deep side and went on the edge. Annabeth watched me the whole time. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows, I was being cocky.

She raised her eyebrows too and didn't seem to think I would do it. But I dove in and swam all to the bottom and then swam to her. It probably took at least 30 seconds, probably less. That's only because I was being slow. If you want the truth, I could have been there in less than 10. When I saw her legs, I just sat by them, underwater. I could see her looking around for me. I didn't want a replay of someone wondering if I drowned., so I popped up. Annabeth screamed, of course.

"Hey! What? How did you? Where did you go?" She was shocked I guess, because she sounded ridiculous.

I laughed roughly. "Hey hey, take it easy. Try to keep it down. I'd like to be able to come back here someday."

She stopped and just stared at me. "You dived in a fourteen deep pool and got here with in 25 seconds. How's that possible?" Her shock then turned to happy curiosity. I was suddenly excited. I knew this be okay, she was more interested in my explanation, than trying to figure out my illness.

I smiled. "Oh so we were counted? Look, I'll explain what I can, when I think you should hear it. But for now, let's swim. There's too many people here."

She sighed, but nodded. She then went under the water and swam around me, still in the shallow end. She was barely hitting the 7 foot part. "Try and catch me fish boy."

_Like that was going to be a problem. _I shook my head at the horrible choice of my nickname and chased after her anyways.

**Annabeth: **

Percy was being so great today. He finally took me swimming and I get to hangout with him all day. I finally felt like his friend and I loved it. He was the closet thing I had to camp and even though he had no idea how, what, or why he would be similar to that, it felt good. I loved swimming, even though I was scared of this extremely deep pool. Percy made it really fun though. We swam and raced (even though he beat badly). He was a really fast swimmer, which was really amazing. He was so at ease that I felt very safe with him around. It was fun and safe. He was in his nature habit.

_Wait a minute._

And that's when it hit me. Really hit me.

Like a slap in the face….

Before I figured out the answers, I was still sitting on the benches by the pool. It was empty now and I was still watching Percy in the water, swimming and what not. He's skills impressed me. He was fast, very fast. But I had to wait for an explanation after people left, so I got warm til that time came. We'd been in there for a couple hours. I got out awhile ago, because I was freezing. The heat had turned off and people had started leaving. Percy stayed in and swam all around it, completely calm. He didn't look cold. He didn't look tired or shriveled. He had perfect water technique. This can't be coincidence. I thought and thought really hard.

Okay, Percy is a half-blood. Like me and the rest of the camp. Every kid had some skills depending on the God. Percy didn't know who his father was. Percy wasn't allowed to go to the camp, or know what he is. He was kept in the dark all this time.

But why? What makes him so different? Why him? Why did Chiron make me keep an eye on him? So many questions spinning in my mind, I was so confused.

_Wait…his skills?_

I looked at Percy while he swam. I shouted out to him. "Hey Mermaid!"

He stopped swimming and looked up at me from the far end of the pool. He yelled back. "What's up?"

"Have you ever took lessons in swimming? Cause your really gifted."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope. I'm just that good I guess. Nice try though."

I laughed back, uneasy though. "Yeah I guess."

He nodded and went underwater. I watched him but he never came up. As I kept on thinking about everything. I was trying very hard to come to some conclusion. It made even harder, knowing Percy was completely clueless. This was so unfair to him. So I tried to focus as much as possible on what I already knew. I brainstormed for at least 5 or 8 minutes. I let my brain rest awhile. I looked in the pool for Percy. He wasn't back up yet.

_Why hasn't he come up yet?_

He never came back up since he went down. _WHAT! _

I panicked and stood by the edge of the pool. I was freaking out because the pool's closed now but I suddenly saw Percy underwater. He was swimming around. Still...for a few minutes now. He seemed fine and happy. I sighed with relief, he'd have to explain to me. Now.

Hold up…Skills. Parents. Half-Blood.

Let me explain how that fits in. My mother is Athena. Goddess of Wisdom, battle skills, art, literature, and well a lot of things. Because she is my mom, I have certain skills I inherited from her. I love building things and creating. I'm a very good fighter and I'm usually the one people come to for help. From things to homework or training. Every Demi-God gets the traits from the God or Goddess that is their parent. If Ares, you'll be an amazing fighter and most likely a bully. Aphrodite, your usually ridiculously beautiful and all about love and boys. She usually has girls.

There when many godlings at the camp, but Percy's traits didn't fit any I knew of. But I was missing something. All the major gods have cabins at the camp. They went in my brain.

_Hermes, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon..._

And there it was. Percy's skills, why he was different, and why he was being protected. It was all there to me clear as ever.

Poseidon was his father. He was a child of the Big Three.

That's why Chiron won't let him know what he is and why he has to be protected all the time. He was very, well actually he was _extremely_ special. My heart almost stopped. This was a lot more worse than I thought. Percy was not only clueless about all this, but he was in extreme danger. He HAD to be protected at all times. He was more valuable than any Demi-God. This was disastrous. He was just swimming along, not knowing what lies ahead. I thought I was going to scream.

Percy came back up finally and I decided to do my very best to be surprised.

"Jezz Percy! You scared me half to death. How do you do it?" I could barely breath.

He laughed lightly. "I have no clue. I'll explain more when you get back in. But it is cool right?" He smiled more.

I tried so hard and I got a laugh out. "Yes this is very cool."

_No. _

_This? Was very bad._

**Well there it is! Hope you liked and please review! Updates soon! **

**Thanks as always! ;)**

***L.D**


	5. Dinner and the Truth

**Well glad I'm able to update quicker! Love making my readers happy! So many of you guys have favorited my story. Thank you so much :)**

**Okay just a little note for you here. In the first chapter of the story, I put down that Annabeth's upcoming birthday, she was becoming 12. I didn't realize the typo in time and it doesn't fit some things in my story. I couldn't go back and fix it, so just to make it easier for you to understand, Annabeth is actually turning 13. That will make a part in this chapter, less confusing to you. SORRY, for the mistake and change! hahaha :P Enjoy the next long chapter!**

**Annabeth: **

This was very bad. Really bad…

What am I supposed to do now? Does Chiron really expect me to be able to keep this much of a secret. My heart was in my stomach. This was beyond anything I could imagine, but I tried my hardest to keep those feelings aside, for Percy's sake.

He asked me to come back in the pool. Even though it was colder. I told him to give me a few minutes. _I needed a chance to breath._ His face became confused.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at him and realized my face probably looked upset. _Percy had a good way of reading my emotions. _I quickly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I'm just going to get something really fast. I'll be right back."

He nodded, still unsure if I was telling him the truth.

I made my way to the bathroom and fell on the bench breathing really fast. I was holding my head and I felt tears coming. How could they do this to him? How is he the son of Poseidon? That should not be possible. A child of the big three, again? It was pretty much a death sentence. The memories I tried so hard to forget, were seeping there way back through. _Big three, monsters, no chance…lost friend. _He doesn't deserve this, and I'm the one person who has to keep this from him. He should at least no how and what to do, instead of being in the dark. The one friend Percy was counting on for the truth, so much for that. Now I was one who needed answers. I stayed there for a few minutes trying to calm down. I didn't know if I could do this, I felt like breaking.

I pulled my act together and went back out to the pool. He was just laying on his back floating, his eyes closed. My heart stopped pounding so much and I giggled to myself. He looked so peaceful. Instead of jumping in, I sat at the edge of the pool, and put my legs in. I put my chin on my hands and just watched him. He floated along the shallow end, completely at ease with the slow current of the pool. Arms behind his head and his hair actually straight for once, only because it was wet. I couldn't help but analyze him. Noticing every little detail. _As usual._

He must of sensed my presence, because he smiled. "Your supposed to come ALL the way in."

I laughed. "It's more entertaining to watch you."

"Don't make me pull you." He opened his eyes and swam towards me.

I sneered. "I dare you to try water boy."

He shook his head. "Yikes, that's a bad one. And I will pull you in, trust me." He added with another one of his teasing smiles.

I shook my head and he began to swim faster as he went underwater. I couldn't really see him, but then I felt a little tug at my leg. I screamed as he popped back up with all his hair in his face. He looked like Medusa.

I held my hands up with defeat. "Fine!" I jumped in.

He laughed as I came back to the surface. I couldn't help but laugh too. _Whatever it took to make him happy. _

We stood there in the shallow end, just wadding. He was playing with the water and was watching his hands. I looked at his face and saw how his eyes almost matched the color of the water. However his eyes were so much more beautiful and somehow different then any color I'd ever seen. No one's eyes matched his. Kind of like mine, being grey and all.

I finally came back to the planet and my face became bland, as I still had questions floating in my head.

"What is it?" He tilted his head.

"Why do you like me around?" We've been around each other for half a week and I already felt like we were best friends.

He chuckled, his eyes looked up and then to me again. "Don't you like me around?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then there's your answer." His teeth gleamed brightly against the pool as he smiled.

I smiled too, more butterflies in my stomach. He was more nice to me, than I felt like I deserved. I watched him while he was watching the water between us. I decided to splash him. "Okay, so start explaining." I giggled.

His mouth became open with pretend anger, but really it was playfulness. He splashed me back and we kept at it for awhile, but Percy also wins at splashing because I gave up on that too.

He finally stopped, when I became very drenched, and he shrugged. "There's really nothing I can explain. I'm kind of as lost as you are, but I learned to accept it and to enjoy it."

"So what all can you do?"

"You've already seen pretty much everything."

"Okay so tell me more about it."

"Well, I can swim really fast." He thought for a second. "Faster than anyone actually."

I nodded. "Yeah I could see that, but how about the underwater thing? How long can you stay under?"

"The longest I've done is 6 minutes. I just broke that record about an hour ago. Now I'm up to 8." He raised his chin with accomplishment. "But I don't really want to push my luck just yet. I mean, who knows? Maybe one day this "water boy" thing will disappear." He used quotation fingers with the nickname I gave him earlier.

I raised my eyebrows, while looking at the water. "It won't, trust me." I said that out loud, when I was really just thinking it.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows too.

"Nothing, it's just you are too skilled to just lose a gift like that over night. It's doesn't seem logical." I looked away from him. I could also tell that the idea of him losing this would make him very unhappy. This place was his one and only save haven.

"Logical? Such big words." He scoffed nicely.

I tried not to look directly into his eyes, trying to cover myself up again. "Show me more."

He squinted. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

I blinked. _Can't he trust me? _"Why not? I'd never tell anyone, ever. I promise. Really!" I spoke really fast again.

"I know, I know." He raised his hands in defense. "Relax smarty." He chuckled.

"Now who's bad with nicknames?" I scoffed.

Percy laughed. "There's nothing else to show you. All I know is, I can swim really fast, breath underwater for an unusual amount of time, and I just don't get tired, dried out, or cold."

I became confused. "So then why did you say it wasn't a good idea for you to show me anything else?"

His face became amused, as if he knew I jumped to a wrong conclusion. "Well, that's because your lips are purple. You didn't tell me you were cold." I frowned with embarrassment, which made him smile bigger. "So it's time for you." He poked my shoulder softly. "To get out."

"Fine, but your coming too right?" I was still frowning.

Percy nodded. "I'm right behind you."

I got out and put my towel around myself. I really was cold. Percy got out and went towards the back of the building to a box, for controls of some sort I'm guessing. Then the lights went out. He closed the box and walked back towards me.

"Wow, they really trust you."

"When you've been going here as long as I have and never cause any problems, you make friends." I smiled and handed him his towel.

He grabbed a towel and rubbed it on his head, to dry his hair. I noticed that his skin was already dry. Another one of his surprises that he probably never looked much into. I watched him as he grabbed his bag and fixed his raggy hair. He then handed his towel to me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and put it over my shoulders anyway.

I thanked him with a shove as we both went to go change. I changed back into my clothes and thought about dinner. I was excited but also very nervous.

I walked towards the door of the building and Percy was already there, his bag on his shoulder, his hair as messy as usual, and leaning against the door. He looked over at me and opened the door for us. As we walked out towards the town the sun felt good against my skin.

He looked over at me. "So where to next? We have about 2 hours."

"Where's a cool place to hang out?"

"Well there's a little arcade down the street. All lot of kids hangout over there, if you want to check it out."

I nodded and gestured in front of us. "Lead the way, Aquaman."

He put his hands up and did the timeout signal. "Okay, that's it. You are no longer allowed to come up with nicknames for me." He put his hands on my back and pushed me in front of him.

I opened my mouth with a sneer. "Why not? I'm good at this!"

We laughed more as we walked downtown. As we passed by the area, Percy pointed to buildings and told me what they were. I knew most of them, but I let him have his moment. Plus I liked when he talked. New York was a good view and Percy knew a lot about it. This impressed me. _So he wasn't just about swimming. _

We finally made it to this place called "Manny's Games."

"Oh come on New York, come up with some better names! It's like their running out of imagination." I scoffed.

Percy grunted, agreeing with me. "Yeah no kidding."

We walked in and I saw a bunch of arcade games, an air hockey table, and ski ball. Of course kids hung out here. Percy took me over to the ski ball area and we set are bags down. He told me to wait and went to the front counter. I looked around and saw some kids from school. Some of them looked at me while talking to their friends. Probably saying stuff like: _"There's the new girl, or what's the new girl doing here with Percy?"_

Percy came back with tokens and handed me some. We played for awhile and I finally beat him at something, but he was a good sport about it. We eventually made our way to a table and Percy bought us some soda. They were in small cups, so I guess even Percy knows, to much caffeine in our system was not smart for us to do. We sat there and talked and it just felt so good to be around him. Just to see him laugh at my nicknames.

_Glad I could help him with something._

**Percy:**

Well the swimming thing went better than I thought and I felt much better knowing that Annabeth knew about me. I know that her tolerance for cold water is small, although it wasn't that cold. Also there was something about our swim that kept bugging me. I felt after everything I showed her, that she didn't tell me everything she felt about it. Not that she was keeping things necessarily, but that there was something about what I did that made her fell uneasy. I was a little afraid about it, but she seemed to forget after awhile. But I still knew that she would never tell anyone.

We got to the arcade and she beat me at ski ball. At least she can beat me at something. I eventually gave up and bought us small sodas. I was thirsty and they were small because I didn't want to become extremely hyper. _Caffeine plus ADHD…bad. _

I sat down across Annabeth and handed her the drink. She took it with a smile.

"So did you have fun today?" I asked.

"I did very much. Thanks for bringing me along." She smiled.

"Yeah no problem." I shook my head, in a "no thanks were needed" kind of way and took a sip of my Pepsi.

"This is definitely the best birthday I've had in awhile." She drank some soda too.

I nodded while looking at the other kids, but then I realized what she had said.

I almost spit my soda all over her. "What! It's your birthday?" My jaw dropped.

"Took you awhile there." She giggled. "Why, did I forget to mention that?" She pretended to be forgetful.

I became a little annoyed. "Yes Annabeth. You did."

"It's not that big of a deal Percy. Besides it was your day, not mine." She didn't stop smiling.

"That's not the point, you should of said something to me." I tried, but I couldn't be mad, so I sneered and lightly threw my arcade ticket at her.

"Well I'm telling you now, so just say Happy Birthday and let it go." She laughed, throwing the ticket back.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled.

"Thank you! I'm 13 after tonight."

"Just barely 13?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep, younger than you?"

"By a couple months yeah."

"Well, at least you know." She smirked.

I scowled. "I'll never let you forget this. Just wait until your next birthday, smarty."

That simple threat just made her smile bigger.

I looked at my watch and 6 pm was rolling around. I got up and told Annabeth I was going to the bathroom. What I really did was go to the phone in the back to call my mom. I told her it was Annabeth's birthday and told her if she could…do something special. After all smarty pants has done for me so far, I wanted to not only embarrass her, but give her something special. At this home of hers, it didn't seem like she got that much.

I got back to the table and told Annabeth it was time to go. We had at least a 15 minute walk ahead of us. As we walked she looked around at the skyscrapers, I looked at her mostly. Don't ask me why, she was just fun to watch. Since we were heading back to my house to have dinner with my mom, I tried to ask about her family again.

"So is your family doing anything for your birthday?"

She immediately put her head down. "Not sure. Why?" Her voice went low like always.

"No reason, just curious." I hesitated. As I watched her, she finally looked over at me and gave me a face that completely gave her secret away.

I sighed and looked at her deeply. "Their not your family, are they?"

She squinted her eyes and at first I thought she might yell at me, but instead she smiled sadly.

"No their not." She confessed.

I pushed the subject further. "Are you in like, a foster home or something?"

She shrugged. "Sort of, not really. I just don't live with MY family. The family I live with is really nice, but they already have 4 kids, so I'm just in the way." As I watched her face more and more, I could really see how alone she had been since she came here. It reminded me of…well me.

"Don't worry. Like you said, you get used to it." She laughed sarcastically.

My heart sank. _That's a horrible way to think. _I thought my life was bad. Because I've got a "no where to be found" dad and a disgusting idiot step dad. But Annabeth? She wasn't even with her family and the one she's with is too busy with their own, to pay attention. That explains the food and the fact she latched on to me. She was alone and I felt I had to do something, anything about it. Good thing I want her around as much as she wants me around. I couldn't stand the idea of her being alone without someone to talk or be with, especially now.

"Your not in the way. Don't say that, it's not fair to you." I became a little angry. _How could someone take a kid in and not care to pay attention?_

"It's okay Percy, I'm better at giving advice, then taking my own." She scoffed sadly. "But at least I have a home and a family who keeps me, and I have you too." She tried to seem happy but I could tell she was doing this for my part, she really looked more sad than ever.

I didn't know what else to do, so I put my arm over her shoulder. She smiled when I smiled and we just kept walking. I did eventually put my arm down. She wasn't excepting me to answer back, she just wanted to walk with me. I watched her and waited for her to speak again, but I guess the rest of the story would come in time. I still had mine to tell too. In Annabeth's case and mine, parents was not a favored subject.

We finally made it back to the complex and Annabeth went home to change as I waited outside her door. When she came back out she was in a new pair of jeans and purple blouse. Her long blonde hair tied up. She sighed with a smile and spinned in a circle waiting for my approval.

I just laughed. "Your over dressed."

She dropped her hands to her side with a frown, which only made me laugh more.

I went behind her and pulled her hair out of the tie. "That's better."

She smiled pretty and followed me to my place.

I wasn't positive if Gabe was there, but when I saw the spare key above the door, I knew he wasn't. He lost one of his and kept this one so when he came back late he could let himself in. I used to have to stay up and do it, but I finally got to the New York school and couldn't do anymore. As much I hated school, I was really happy for that.

I used my key and unlocked the door. When I stepped inside my mom was setting the table. I looked over at Annabeth and her body language gave away that she was nervous.

"What's the problem?" I chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm just…I just want her to like me." She grimaced.

"You'd have to be a New York thug for her NOT to like you. Don't worry about it." I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the door.

"Hey mom. We're back." I waved.

My mom looked up and smiled. "Good, dinner just finished! Come on in."

I started walking towards my mom, but again Annabeth lingered. I looked back and grabbed her arm again. I gave a her a little squeeze to tell her to relax.

"Mom, this is Annabeth. My friend from school." I smiled and pointed to her.

My mom got a huge smile. "Hi Annabeth. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Percy's mom, Sally." She held out her hand and Annabeth took it.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson. It's great to meet you too." Annabeth's smile got bigger.

"Percy's told me a lot about you. I hope your hungry."

Annabeth nodded. "Yes definitely! Thank you."

I knew they'd love each other. _Women._

As we sat and ate the scrumptious meal Annabeth picked out, my mom asked questions and Annabeth answered. I sat and watched them. Laughing when necessary and giving my mom a look when she tired to embarrass me. Saying stuff like, Percy hasn't stopped talking about you (which was somewhat true) or Percy is just great isn't he?

"So Annabeth, when did you move here?"

"About 2 weeks ago. I didn't start school until this week though."

"Do you like the school?"

Annabeth did the half and half hand gesture. "It's okay. Not what I'm used to, but Percy's showing me the ropes."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. I dislike that place just as much as you, if not more."

"Yeah, but at least I have you to make it less difficult."

"Yeah, and at least I have you to copy homework from."

We laughed in harmony together and kept drinking lemonade. My mother gave me a stare about the homework comment, but mostly she watched our conversation and smiled happily. I guess my mom was happy that I finally had friend. To talk too, to bring over to dinner…a lot, and make fun of. The last one was for my own personal benefit.

We finished dinner and then my mom brought out a blue cake. The blue part was because of me but the cake was Annabeth's. Annabeth was in the middle of telling me her favorite books, but when she saw the small little cake, she stopped suddenly and her jaw dropped. Her eyes lit up, but then she turned fast towards me with an upset look. She tried to seem very mad, but I knew she was happy. All I did was shrug and laugh.

"You called her!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Told you I wouldn't let you forget this." I sneered.

"Percy Jackson you are such a jerk." She whispered, but laughed lightly.

My mom put the cake on the table and said we wouldn't sing Happy Birthday unless Annabeth wanted us too. Of course Annabeth said no, after I urged for us to sing it anyways. Again, just to annoy her. We sat down and ate that cake until we were beyond what us humans call full. My mom and Annabeth talked some more. Mostly about books again and just Annabeth herself. Eventually she left to do the dishes and gave me time to show Annabeth around. Sure it was a crappy apartment, but it was my home. Really all I could show her was my room, I was afraid of it being messy, but I think my mom helped me out in that department.

I brought her to it and with a sigh, offered her to look around. She walked towards my window and then turned towards me. She looked all around, taking in my room. She looked at my pictures and my souvenirs I had gotten through the years. I had sea shells, model cars, nick knacks of some sorts. No books though. Because I can't read without getting a headache. I had a bed of course and a desk. My whole room was the colors of the sea. Green, brown, and especially blues. My favorite color, well more my mom's really. It reminded her of me and my father. I also preferred anything in my room to remind me of my mom and a little of myself. I did have one thing that mom said represented my dad. Some sand from a beach, where my parents met. It was in a little bag on top of my desk and it had a little sea shell in it too. Annabeth looked at it for the longest time and then turned back to me.

"Well, seems like a typical room for a boy, but yours has a different vibe to it."

I looked around too. "What kind of vibe?" I was confused.

She rubbed her hands against the sea shells I had in a box. "A vibe of solitude."

"Okay smarty, you've got to start speaking my language." I urged.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, you know. Like this room, completely belongs to you. No one else could fit in this room, even if you moved, the vibe would remain the same."

I looked at my walls and shrugged. "I never really thought about it that way."

"Percy's room…his solitude. If I ever want to be reminded of you, I'll have to think of sea right?." She giggled lightly.

I sighed happily. "I guess. If you wanna be deep and all."

Annabeth sat down on my bed and stared at every detail my room had. I sat down with her, wondering why she was interested in my bedroom. We didn't say anything for awhile, but eventually she turned towards me.

"Percy, your unlike any guy I've ever met." She didn't smile, her face remained still, staring straight at me.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I grimaced.

"It's a great thing. Keeps everything interesting, don't you think?"

I didn't say anything, I just looked at her with my head tilted. _Why do I feel like her words have a deeper meaning?_

"You always sound like a monk. So wise." I said.

She shrugged. "It's what I get for being so smart." She had thoughtful face. I raised my eyebrows and scoffed at her comment. Annabeth turned her head towards me slowly and winked.

I bumped her with my arm and she pushed right back, which made us laugh harder. Then she laid back on my bed, with a sigh. I laid back with her and we stared at my ceiling. I've never done this sort of thing with anybody, especially not a girl. It felt…_normal_.

Everything was nice and peaceful, but unfortunately, my fear was about to come mom was calling us over to watch a movie or something, until it was time to take Annabeth home, but then he came back.

GABE.

I could hear him or actually I could smell him, from door. I had no quick way to get Annabeth out of there. He stomped in the door, already complaining that the other team had cheated or something stupid. I stood up fast and grabbed Annabeth arm. We walked towards my mom. For some reason I felt the meeting my friend was about to have with my crazy step-dad would be less painful with her around. Annabeth looked completely lost at what I was worried about, but then she looked at the short toad like man in the front hallway. Her eyes got a little wide, but mostly she was watching me.

"Sally, give me a beer, will ya? Tonight's been a rough night for me."

My mom looked at ease, but I knew she didn't want Annabeth meeting him as much as I did. She walked towards the fridge and spoke to Gabe.

"What happened at the game dear?"

Annabeth still frozen at my side. So was I, at hers.

"The other team scammed us in the last half! Lost money for no reason, all the money I needed for my supplies." He coughed.

_That's what you get for smoking cigars you idiot. _

Gabe was taking off his shoes and looked up, right at me and Annabeth. His eyes squinted and he dropped his shoe loudly as he stood up to get a better look at us.

He pointed to Annabeth. "Sally, who the hell is that ?

_That! …Really?_

I spoke before my mom did, because I wanted to get under his skin, as much as he got under mine. "_Her_ name is Annabeth. She's my friend from school." I looked at her and smirked UN-happily. "Annabeth this is Gabe." I didn't even dream about calling him my step father.

Annabeth waved, unsure by what was happening. "Hello, Mr. Jackson." She said shyly.

Gabe laughed rudely. "I am not a Jackson, little girl."

_Yeah thank god for that. I knew he was going to be rude to her. _My anger was rising, along with my blood pressure. Annabeth's face remained confused. Luckily she wasn't angry.

"I said her name was Annabeth…Gabe." I said through my teeth.

Gabe grunted. "What is she your girlfriend or something?"

My face tensed some more, but then I realized my hand was still grabbing Annabeth's wrist. I didn't realize that I'd been doing it the whole time and without her protest. So for some reason, I was reluctant to let go. It was like I was protecting her.

My mom spoke up this time. "No Gabe. It's just Percy's friend from school. She came over for dinner."

Gabe snorted and walked to the couch. "Well get her out of here, I've got a game to watch and I don't like strangers in my house."

I was very ready to knock out Gabe. I could feel my body trying to move forward, I thought I might have lunged at him, but then Annabeth grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She kept holding it and I could actually feel my pulse slowing down. I looked down at our hands and then to her face. I'm not sure what my expression gave away. I'm hoping it was blank curiosity, rather than then a face like: _"holy crap this girl is holding my hand!"_.

As I remained looking at her, she smiled very lightly and let go. _Why did she do that?_

Her face silently told me to relax and that it was okay.

_She was trying calm me down. _

I sort of jumped when my mom came up to me and grabbed my shoulders. She knocked me out of my trance of making physical contact with a girl.

She whispered in my ear. "Take her home Percy. Explain what you can, and tell her I'll make it up to her, okay?"

I nodded and again had the habit of pulling Annabeth along with me, out of the apartment door. Before the door shut behind us, Gabe yelled out.

"Don't you go anywhere punk, you've got some things to do!"

I slammed the door behind me and stood in the hallway shaking with frustration again. I got angry too easy. I looked up at Annabeth who's confused and worried expression, which made me calm down again. _She sure had effect on me. _

The last thing I wanted her to be was worried on my part, but her face made it clear she just wanted to know if I was alright. I put my hands on my face. "Annabeth…I…" I began, but I was embarrassed. I couldn't find the right things to say. I sighed heavily, my eyes still shut, and dropped my hands to my side with a thud.

Annabeth grabbed my shoulder. I opened my eyes to look at her grey ones. "It's okay Percy. You can explain later. If you want too, meet me on the roof at 9:00. Just don't worry about me, and go inside." She nodded and I nodded. She came closer to me and I'll admit my heart was pounding very fast. She gave me a hug again, only this time, she didn't let go as quickly. She held on tightly. As I put my arms around her, she put her head on my shoulder. It felt really nice.

She whispered in my ear. "Tell your mom thanks for dinner and everything. And…thank you for all you've done for me. I'm so glad I've met you Percy." She let go fast and headed down to her apartment without looking back at me.

I got back inside with an intense amount of stomach twisting the hug had giving me. I ended up having to do some of the stupidest chores, like taking care of Gabe's bowling stuff and cleaning the TV screen. I also helped my mom with the dishes and passed on Annabeth's message. My mom smiled when I told her the dinner went well.

"Annabeth is so sweet Percy. I understand why you two are friends, especially so fast."

"Yeah, why?" I smiled.

"You guys bounce off each other so well. She sees a lot in you and you see a lot in her. It's a lot different than any friendship you've had. It's like you've grown up together. It's a very cute." Her eyes gleamed.

I moaned pretending to be embarrassed, which only made her hug me.

Gabe eventually went in his room and my mom had work, so she went to bed too. After hugging my mom goodnight, I looked at the clock and it said 9:02. I rushed out the door and onto the staircase towards the roof, trying to think of what to explain.

_Hey, Annabeth! Sorry, my step dad is a psychotic jerk. Wanna come over again?_

**Annabeth:**

Well other than Percy's more than pleasant step father, dinner went very well. Percy's mother was the sweetest woman ever. The relationship between him and his mom made me happy, and sadly, very jealous. I wanted a relationship like that, with my parents. With either one of them, but here I am. I was just happy to know that those two would obviously die for each other. A very strong bond. Although I'm not big on being celebrated, like so many people, the cake was nice and I was happy to have an enjoyable birthday for once. Percy really went all out, just to make me happy. And I'm sure he enjoyed embarrassing me too. I will admit, it was nice having Percy protect me. He never let go of me when Gabe walked in. Gabe was _extremely _rude to me and Percy hated it. As for the hug, I never felt so secure before. His embrace was stronger than I expected and it felt real. There was also those annoying butterflies again too. I meant what I said, when I told him that I was so happy to have met him. Our friendship is way beyond the boundaries of me watching over him. I just wish I could do something just as nice to make him happy, he really hid the fact that he was very _unhappy_. Living with someone like Gabe, not understanding why these weird things only happen to you. Percy was a good actor, but since I've been through it, I knew better. After finding out who Percy really was, I was in need of some serious answers. I called the one person I knew had them.

_Chiron._

I went to my room with the phone and dialed a number. Camp Half-Blood doesn't have any phones that I'm aware of, so I called Chiron's emergency only cell phone. I was pretty sure he was away from the camp on business, because he dropped me off in New York on his way Maine. For visiting fellow centaurs I'm guessing. Oh, yeah Chiron is half human, half-horse by the way. He's the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. He was also my, I guess you _could_ say, legal guardian. I've been at the camp for a long while, and he was like the uncle I never had. I highly looked up to him for anything and everything.

As I waited on line, it picked up and I heard some chattering in the background. Along with Chiron saying, _"Hold on, I'm in the middle of a call."_

"Chiron, are you there?" I said confused.

"_Annabeth is that you?"_

"Yes, it's me." My voice desperate.

I heard some more talking in the background. _"Why earth are you calling me? Is there something wrong?"_

I sighed again. "Yes, Chiron. There is actually."

He paused for a little. _"You found the half-blood?" _This was a question of curiosity, not regret.

"Yes, I did. He's name is Percy Jackson and he's my age as of today."

"_Okay, that's good. So why did you call me?" _He waited.

I didn't say anything. I was sort of upset with him.

He cleared his throat. _"Annabeth…what did you find out?"_

I spoke fast as usual and very stern. "Chiron, this can't happen again! He's much too important to not know what he is. This is a lot worse than I ever expected, I can't keep this from him, it's too hard. This doesn't make any sense, it just can't…"

"_Annabeth, Annabeth calm down my child." _Chiron shouted. I stopped and breathed deeply.

"Chiron…I don't understand." I said sadly.

"_I didn't want you to worry, that's why I never mentioned it to you. I already know all about Mr. Jackson and who he is."_

So you know he's son of Poseidon?" I said with surprise.

Apparently not because there was silence on the other end for at least 8 seconds. Then Chiron cleared his throat again, very roughly. _"He's the son of who? How did you figure that out?" _He said very seriously.

"Yes, Chiron. I figured it out by watching him and seeing his certain "gifts". He IS the son of Poseidon." I sighed.

Chiron also sighed. _"Well, this is definitely not the big three I expected. I thought Zeus or maybe even a minor chance of Hades…but not Poseidon."_

"Well he is! How am I supposed to do this Chiron? I can't lie to Percy. He sees right through me. And he's…my friend." I was very upset.

"_Annabeth, I know this is much to ask of you, but you'll have too. I'm glad that your friends but you have to keep this from him. You must, at all costs. There's not much I or we can do until he becomes much more in danger."_

I scoffed. "So we're just supposed to sit on sidelines, until a monster comes to kill him!"

Chiron laughed without any humor. _"No of course not. You'll be protecting him until something like that ends up happening. For now just be his friend, enjoy your time in the world, and we'll figure out the rest along the way. It's all we can do, my dear. I'm sorry."_

"But Chiron, I've already protected him. Lately a couple of monsters have tired. Luckily Percy just thinks he's delusional." I grunted.

Silence again on the other line. _"Annabeth please."_

I didn't say anything for a little while, but then I sighed. "Okay Chiron. What ever you say."

"_We'll keep in touch alright. Call me if you figure out anything else or have some concerns."_

"I will."

"_Goodbye Annabeth." _I heard a click.

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

Okay, so all I had to do was be Percy's protector of some sort, keep his whole life away from him, and enjoy my time in the outside world. Piece of cake.

_Okay who am I kidding? I can't do this…_

But I had too. I owned it Percy, this is how I could make it up to him. Look over him as much as he started looking over me.

I sat on my bed and sketched all that I remembered from Percy's bedroom as I watched the clock. It eventually rolled around to 9pm and I left out my window towards the staircase. As I made my to the roof, I saw Percy standing on the edge of a vent with hands in his pockets, staring out into the city. I walked towards him, carefully so not to scare him.

"Well the city never fails to be as bright as ever." I said.

Percy looked behind his shoulder and saw that it was me. He got down from the vent, hands remaining in his pocket, and sat down.

"Yep, the city always looks the same." He sighed.

I went to sit down next to him. I looked at him and he looked over at me with a regretful expression.

"Don't worry. Your step father seems really cool." I said with complete sarcasm.

He snorted. "Yeah! A real ball of sunshine."

"Why were you so worried about me meeting him?" I wondered.

"Didn't you hear they way he talked to you? They way he acted? I can't believe I didn't punch him myself, speaking to you that way." He scoffed. "Would you want to meet him if you didn't have too?"

I shrugged. "Well, no. But if I have to because of you, then it's no big deal to me." I said matter of factly.

Percy shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense Annabeth."

"Sure it does. You're my friend and we both have ups and down in life. I would never judge you Percy. You know that already…don't you?" I bowed my head to see his eyes.

His eyes flickered towards mine and then back to the sky. "Yeah I know that. It's just…" He paused. "Why are you so nice to me?" He said loudly while turning his body towards me.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I crossed my arms.

"Cause I'm an idiot." He laughed. "Or maybe…just maybe, I think you kind of deserve it.

"Well as cheesy as it sounds, I agree. So you can tell me anything you want." I nudged him.

He hesitated but then nodded. "Okay fine, if you want the truth, here it goes. I hate Gabe with every once of my soul and I'd give anything to send him to China. He's horrible to me and my mom and I don't really know why he's around because neither of us can stand him." He said flatly.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, that makes sense. Why does your mom put up with him?"

"I wish I had an answer to that." He sighed deeply.

I looked down and processed what he said. Then I took a deep breath.

"My mom left me when I was very little, never seen her with my own eyes. My father and I don't get along, because I'm pretty much under the impression that his new wife and kids are much more important than he's freak of a daughter." I paused to look at Percy's thoughtful expression. "As for any type of home I have, my summer camp feels like the best way to describe it. Although, ever since I got to New York I've gotten a new sense of happiness." I finished my babble.

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that's a lot of truth."

"Friends must tell each other the truth if they plan on having a successful relationship. So we have to do the same don't we." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to make everything sounds so adult?"

I gave him a look. "Percy, I'm serious." I said with a whiny tone.

He sneered. "Okay fine. You've got yourself a deal, wise girl."

I looked down with a smirk and then jumped a little when Percy spoke loudly.

"Hey, I think I found your nickname! Wise girl." He laughed.

I scowled. "How lame Percy."

"Oh well. Your stuck with it." He winked.

"Okay fine, I'll come up with yours now. And I'll make sure you can't stand it. How about…Water Bug?"

"Gross, that's what my mom called me when I was 4." He griamced.

I frowned while watching his hair in the wind, to be honest I think _this_ was his nickname all along. "That's it! Your Seaweed Brain."

"What…?" He said flatly.

"Yep, your hair is always messy and you love the sea..water..all of it. So your nickname is Seaweed Brain. I like it." I gleamed.

"Oh come on, that's horrible." His face disgusted.

"It's all I got and I'm sticking to it."

He shook his head with defeat. "Well I guess I better walk you home, don't want anyone thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

I grunted. "You influence me? Dream on Jackson."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey, who's the one showing the ropes around here? Besides if you didn't have me, you'd be stuck in an alley somewhere."

"You just have to tease me all the time don't you?" I shook my head.

He shrugged. "Why not? If I have no choice but to have you always attached to my hip, might as well make the best of it." He looked towards me and grinned. Without even hesitating, I grinned right back.

He finally got up, offered me his hand up, and we made our way back into the building.

We got back inside the building and I never stopped smiling to myself as my best friend walked me back to my apartment.

*I never thought this would be the great start to a long friendship. Good and difficult. Hard and strong. Awkward and Endearing. The few days it took, to become practically, inseparable.*

**Took awhile to write this one, changing a lot of things and what not. But I like the way it rolled :) Read, like, review if you can, and thanks you! Spoiler Alert: If you haven't already figured it out, the first chapters here, are Percy and Annabeth telling the story as it already happened, they are telling the past. **

***L.D**


	6. Presents with Worries

**Next Chapter!**

**Thank you for those who keep putting my story as parts of your favorites!**

**I get a lot of them each time I update and it's very motivational :D**

**Things are moving a little faster now and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask them ****J**

**Thank you and Enjoy J**

**Annabeth:**

It was the end of 8th grade. Our last day in this middle school. Percy and I were turning 14 in the next few months. We had been here for 3 years and I was really looking forward to high school. More to learn, more freedom, and more to choose from. Percy on the other hand, was completely dreading the idea. He kept whining to me about it, and I continued to roll my eyes.

"High school is going to suck. I thought this was bad, but now? I'll actually have to try harder. There's no way I'll make it" He said, while shaking his head.

I looked over at him with my eyes wide. "Wow! Actually having to work for yourself. Must be hard…" I said with a sarcastic gasp.

He looked over at me with a scowl. "I'm serious smarty. This is going to kill me, I can't do the hard stuff. Let alone the easy stuff. I'm not made for school."

I shrugged. "How hard could it be? It's just school, everyone can do it. Why can't you?" I chuckled.

He squinted his eyes and his tone was rough. "Wow, thanks for the support Annabeth. Sorry things don't come as easy to me, as they do to you."

_Opps. _Harsh. I looked at him and saw the anger in his face, along with jealously.

I put my hand on his shoulder, which he shook off. "Oh come on Perce. I didn't mean it like that." He turned his head away from me and rolled his eyes. "Look, high school is not going to be that bad. It'll be fun and new." I said with reassurance.

"Yeah another way to get kicked out or in trouble. Another way to prove that Percy Jackson is a freak." He said.

I laughed lightly. "It won't be like that anymore. We'll have a great time and we get to meet new people, get more involved. And you'll have me, right?" I smiled brightly.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yippee."

_Okay then. _I had enough of his attitude. He was mad because he didn't think he could do it. I was mad because he was being a big baby.

In a way, I knew he was right. Percy had a history. It took me a while to get it out of him, but when we first met, he told me he had been kicked out of schools before. He finally was able to settle back in his home town, but he was gone for a long time. Trying to find a school he belong too. He was in a lot of special need schools. Which didn't help his emotions at all.

I lowered my eyebrows with anger. "Fine. Whatever Percy. Have fun on your own then." I gave him back his textbook, with force, because I hit him in the chest with it. He coughed in pain and I started walking past him to the cafeteria.

He kept up with me easily and laughed roughly. "Hey, hey. I'm just kidding. I know I'll have you, but I can't always rely on that can I?"

I didn't look at him, my arms were crossed. He walked in front of me and stopped me from walking. I still refused to look at him. He was being a jerk. "Come Annabeth. I'm just messing around. I didn't mean it."

_Liar. _He put his hands on my shoulders and tired to look at me.

I looked down and sighed sadly.

He exhaled loudly, dropped his hands and lowered his eyes. He didn't say anything. He lifted his head to look at me. Waiting for my answer. I didn't speak, so he did.

He sighed. "Look…I know I pull that "I'm a loser thing" a lot and I'm sorry. It's just you of all people understand what it's like and well…it sucks for me. I'm trying to fix though. Really."

I shook my head with a grunt. This was always one of our biggest arguments. Percy always saw a lot of the down side to things and I couldn't stand it.

"I know I can be a huge downer sometimes, but just bare with me okay? I'll get the hang of it. Besides I do have you and that's the best thing I could ask for." I saw him grow a little smile.

_Dang it. _He always knew what to say, and he didn't even have to try. _How can I be mad now?_

He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Okay?" He smirked with his brows raised.

I tired to fight it, but eventually I gave into his stare and nodded with a smile. I couldn't resist the Jackson smile. _As Percy always called it. _He laughed lightly and linked his arm through mine, as we made our way to the cafeteria.

We sat down at our table and ate lunch. Percy mostly talked about what he did last night and how he couldn't wait to take me to the beach with him this summer. That's where my guilt came in. I was going back to Camp Half-Blood for the summer like always. Percy really didn't like it when I was gone for the summer because he had no one to spend time with and he wasn't allowed to go with me. _Not yet. _I promised that I would go to the beach with him and his mom, but I wouldn't be able to go until the last week of summer. Percy always asked about my camp and I always fed him lies. I really hated it but I had no choice as you know.

"So why can't I go with you again?"

I sighed loudly. "Percy, I've told you a million times. It's just for girls! Unless you decided to put a wig and some makeup on, your not allowed to go. Although the idea of that is hilarious."

He popped a chip in his mouth. "Shut up. And yeah I know, it just sucks here without you. I'm bored out of my mind. We haven't had one summer together since you moved here. We only see each other at school and on the weekends, and I mean seriously wise girl, where's the fun in that?"

I shrugged with a apologetic expression.

"I'll be completely alone too."

"No you won't, you have Sally and your other weird dude friends."

He raised his eyebrows. "Dude friends?"

"You know what I meant." I said sternly.

He grunted. "Yeah but their not you. I wanna hang out with my best friend for the summer." I smiled softly and he raised his hands up. "But Nooo! I get to stay here with Gabe and his poker morons, while you have fun at Camp Paradise."

"I already told you I was sorry. Besides you'll get over it eventually."

He offered me some of his chips. "You're the worse best friend ever." He said with a smirk.

I took his chip bag and chuckled. "No I'm not." He winked, which made me giggle. "Come on, we have 2 more weeks until I leave. We have plenty of time to waste seaweed brain, don't worry."

I lowered my lip to make the puppy dog face. He threw a chip at me.

"Whatever you say smarty."

We finished our lunches and headed back to class. Before we walked in the classroom we stopped to see his "dude friends", which I didn't care to talk too. I read all the bulletins on the walls and waited for him. I could hear them talking from where I was standing.

"So Jackson are you going to be with Annabeth all summer? You never hang out with us anymore."

"No, she'll be gone. What are you guys going to be up too?"

"We're going to a Water Park close by and just sort of hanging around all summer. You should too."

"Yeah sure. Sounds good."

I heard a little more gibberish from them, but I blocked them out. Percy got a lot of talk about always hanging out with me. We were never apart, he was always with me. Percy didn't mind the comments though. He'd rather be with me anyway, he said. Which made me happy. I used to feel bad about being around him a lot. I though maybe I was smothering him once, and so I asked him if he wanted some space. He simply laughed and said: _"Annabeth, if I didn't want you around, you'd know." _He smiled that casual smile of his and the subject was dropped and never brought up again. I was his best friend. Plain and simple.

He finally walked up beside me. "Well at least I'll have some plans for the summer." He waved to his friends.

"See I told you, your dude friends would come to the rescue." I grinned. I didn't mention that I heard the conversation.

"You're a dork." He said. I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed.

We sat down at our desks and Percy sat in front of me. The teacher wasn't there yet, so he turned around to face me. I put my hands on my chin and sighed. We had some stupid English lesson before the day was over. We both hated this part. More reading and writing for us to try to deal with. We waited for awhile, but no sign of the teacher yet. So Percy watched me as I sketched in my book.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asked.

"Nothing too awesome. Just something I saw in a book yesterday."

He looked down at my building and scoffed. "Yeah nothing awesome at all."

"Awww, your too kind." I blinked my eyes like a girl and Percy covered his mouth in shock. Pretending to be as girly as me.

Mr. Overlie eventually showed up. Percy sighed loudly and turned back around. He hated this class, as he did many others. The teacher was really old and he was basically deaf. So Percy liked to say things under his breath to him and the teacher would always say "WHAT?" really loud. Which made all of us kids laugh. We had some book to read for our last grade in the class. Since our inability to read got in the way, they had special audio books for me and Percy. We were the only ones who used them and sometimes the kids made fun of us. But after Percy threatened to pulverize them, they stopped right away. Although Percy was skinny and only 5 foot 2, he was good at keeping his ground. And the kids knew better than to mess with him. There was that certain side of Percy that he didn't like to share. The one who always got in trouble. His temper was very short when it came to the teasing. One time when he was seven, this kid threw a ball at his head, and the kid ended up with a broken nose. Percy was actually afraid that I would become scared of him, however he was never scary. He was sweet and welcoming. He just really knew how to defend himself. I assured him that there was nothing he could say that would scare me off. He was really grateful for that. We never keep secrets. After everything he's been through and _still_ going through, he has a right to be angry. Even though I won't make him admit it, I'm the reason he is less angry. I do my best to keep a lighter mood and I have a thing for calming him down. So to clear up the point, let's just say he'll win a fight if he really has too.

Anyways, we took a quiz on the book and I'm pretty sure we passed it. Percy didn't really care, we were both graduating middle school either way.

That class ended and we walked to our final and favorite class of the day. History Class.

We had the nicest teacher ever, Ms. Kenter. She was very pretty and she was so easy going. Percy secretly had a crush on her, because he always said Hi and blushed when she said it back. He'd tickle me if I said it did out loud. I would say it anyways and just run away giggling. This class was our favorite because she made it really fun. We got to sit where ever we wanted, learn which ever way we wanted, and do whatever wanted after the actual learning part.

I usually looked at old pictures in old books and Percy would use the computers. But since it was the last day of school we got to watch a movie. We watched Saving Private Ryan. It was good history film, but we couldn't tell anyone we had watched it because it was pretty violent. The students begged her to let us watch it. So we had to keep it quiet. It was really interesting, until someone's head came flying off. At that point I was no longer watching anything other than Percy's shoulder, which I hid my face in.

The day had ended and we said goodbye to all our work and all our friends. We had a ceremony on Sunday. It seemed like a huge waste of time considering that all they were going to do is talk and say congrats and what not. As Percy and I walked home, we talked about what we should do the next 2 weeks together. Swim mostly for him and tour around the city for me. Percy walked me to my apartment like always and we said our goodbyes. I went in my room and sketched out the rest of the building and tried to figure out what Percy got me as a graduation present. I laughed to myself. He probably thought I got him some new swim trunks.

**Percy:**

School was finally over. Finally! Well at least it was over for the next few months. Annabeth had made it through middle school with me and now we had to conquer high school together. I really couldn't imagine school without her, we've been friends ever since she moved here 2 and half years ago. She seriously helped me survive, so I really owed her. So for a graduation present I got her a new sketchbook, along with some pencils, a sea shell engraved with our names, and 3 tickets to The Roman and Greek Galleries Museum. She always wanted to go to a museum here, but she could never afford it. Since my mom was in love with her, she took some extra shifts and we got the tickets. Annabeth will be ecstatic.

Dinner rolled around and the loser was playing poker. My mother and I sat on the couch and ate like always. We talked about the trip Saturday and what we would do afterwards. To all the luck I had in the world, Gabe over heard us and decided to rain on my parade.

"Who gave you permission to go on this little trip?'

I looked behind me and raised an eyebrow. "Umm, my mom. You know the one who makes the money."

My mom grabbed my arm and squeezed it. I knew it was best not to push his buttons, but come on? I can't help it.

"Oh yeah? And who's the one providing the transportation you little punk?"

I squinted with anger, which made Gabe smile.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Just keep it up and your not going anywhere with that Annabelle girl."

"_Annabeth._" I said through my teeth.

"You know your real lucky I don't throw you out on the streets where you belong." He laughed.

My mom would stick up for here, but if she said anything it would only ruin our chances of a getaway. I really could care less what Gabe thought, but still…that hurt. To hear from someone that your a complete waste. Not the best feeling in the world. I finally had enough for today. So before my mom could even get a word out, I blew my lid.

I stood up. "You know what Gabe?" Your right. Maybe I should leave. Actually, you know what sounds better?"

He watched me and his friends stopped the game to watch me too.

"Why don't you leave? No one wants you around. We can't stand you! I mean your own friends can barely stand you! They just like taking your money. Which doesn't even belong to you by the way." My voice was pretty loud.

My pulse was so fast and I wanted to throw him out a window. I always wanted to cause him some kind of pain. I didn't understand why I got like this. I didn't want to be a angry. He was just laughing and grunting with his friends.

"Oh your such a tough guy aren't ya? Why don't you come over here and we'll discuss your little trip man to man." He choked out.

I knew I could take him, but what's the point in that? I clenched my fists and my mom finally butt in. "Gabe that's enough. Go back to playing your game." Her voice was cold.

He ignored her look and went back to smoking. I couldn't stand being in the room anymore, so I kissed my mother goodnight, and ran off to my room. She tried to call after me, but I'd rather calm down myself. I picked up my bag at threw it at the wall. I turned my TV on, but I couldn't pay attention. These were the moments I wish I really could leave. Just run away for a little while. Stay far away from this miserable life of mine and forget it even exists. I could never leave my mom and Annabeth though. I knew deep down that I had it pretty good compared to kids in, like...Africa. But I couldn't convince myself of this. I was horrible in school. I was picked on, got in a lot of trouble, reacted impulsively. And having disorders made life a challenge. I was the poster child for all that is crazy. My mother was the one who usually made me feel better, but right now, I wanted to see Annabeth. She actually understood me.

I looked through some old car magazines and tried to keep myself occupied. Time passed by and I looked over at the clock. It was 11:00 pm and I wasn't tired. The next thing I know there's a knock on my window. I jumped up and grabbed my baseball bat. _Who the heck could be here at this time? _I slowly walked towards the window and saw blonde hair. It was Annabeth and I was going to kill her for scaring me like that. She waved at me and smiled. I opened my window and she climbed in.

"Hey seaweed brain. Why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same question, crazy!"

She laughed. "Sorry. I was bored and I saw that your light was on. I didn't think you'd mind." She looked down at my hands. "What's the bat for!" She said with outrage.

"To raid off freaks like you!" I whispered loudly.

"Speak for yourself Babe Ruth." She scoffed.

I sighed and shook my head. "Your such a physco."

She sat down on the floor. "I couldn't sleep either." I put my bat down and sat down on my bed. She watched me, because I didn't say anything for at least 5 minutes. I finally looked at her.

I cleared my throat. "So listen, I was thinking about leaving the city. Wanna come with me?"

She looked over at me and grunted lightly. "Yeah sure. Why not."

I put down my head. "So where should we go?'

"How about we live on a boat sailing the Pacific? Lots of swim time." She said brightly.

I sighed. It sounded kind of dreamy. "That sounds pretty amazing."

She sighed happily. "Yeah…"

I looked up at her, my expression thoughtful. She looked back up at me and her expression basically said: _"You can't fool me."_

I sighed. "So why did you come over here?"

"Well, I was thinking about what present you got me and umm…" Her expression turned soft. "I heard you yelling."

I just nodded. _Didn't mean to be that loud…_ Then again, she was probably close by, outside the complex I'm sure.

She didn't press on why I was yelling, she just sat there with me. That was the good thing about her. Even though she could be pushy, she knew when it was best to wait it out.

"Sorry if I scared you." I said.

She frowned. "You didn't scare me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No Annabeth, I'm not okay. When am I ever okay here?" I said sternly.

She stood up. "You don't believe that Percy. I know you don't."

"How?" I said.

"Because I know you better than that." She sat down next to me. "I know things may seem bad and confusing right now, but one day you'll really understand. I promise."

I stood up and paced my room. "You say that all the time Annabeth, and I'm still waiting."

"Well I didn't say it was going to happen tomorrow, now did I? These things take time. Be patient." She smiled. "Have I ever let you down before?"

I laughed roughly. "I guess not."

"Then there you have it. So really, why are you still up?"

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like sleeping. How 'bout you?"

"Pretty much the same, but also because I wanted to give you your present."

"Well you better kept it down. If my mom or Gabe walks in, we are in deep trouble wise girl." I sat back down next to her and gave her a poke in the stomach. "So what's my gift?" I grinned with amusement.

"Well, I didn't know what you needed or wanted. I thought about swim trunks." She laughed. "But I thought I should go with something a little more sentimental."

I grimaced with curiosity.

"You'll love it." She promised.

I nodded and she went into her bag. She pulled out a book. She smiled and handed it to me. I took it from and stared down at it.

At first I thought it was a joke. She knows I can't read and that I hated trying. I looked at the book, but I couldn't open it. It was locked somehow. The cover was also blank. No title or author and the whole book was a deep sea blue color. I looked up at Annabeth.

"Umm, no offense Annabeth, but…I don't get it."

She nodded. "I know it doesn't make sense right now, but it will eventually."

"Okay, so why can't I open it?"

"Because I have the key." She said.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm still lost."

"Well it's a book. For you to read, but not just yet." She said.

I lifted my hands up slightly, to show how confused I was. "Annabeth, I can't read books. You know that."

"I'm not trying to taunt you I swear. Just bare with me. You'll understand why I gave it to you and you'll get the key soon. Just not now. So for now just put it away, and I'll give you the next part of your present."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I put the book on my desk and she went back into her bag and pulled out a box this time. She handed it to me and the tag on the box said:

*_I found this and it reminded me of you. _

_Love, Annabeth_

I opened the box and it was an emblem. Like a piece of jewelry, but it was just the pin part. It wasn't attached to anything. The piece was a trident. I'm guessing she thought of me and the water, and this was one of the biggest ways to symbolize it. It was about 2 inches long and it glowed blue and green colors. It was really, not to sound like a girl, beautiful. She knew that I enjoyed these little things a lot. The present was small but it said so much. About me. I picked it up and stared at it. It glowed very bright, like it had actual light in it. I put it back in the box and looked over at Annabeth.

"Wow Annabeth. I don't know what to say." I smiled.

She smiled. "Oh just say, I'm awesome, you love the present, and that I'm the "best" best friend in world." She winked.

"I don't know if I can spit that out."

She sighed happily. "Yeah I guess not."

I smirked and pulled her into a huge hug. "It's great Annabeth. I love it and your awesome, and yes. You are the BEST, best friend in the world."

She squeezed me tightly. "I'm glad you like it."

I let go of her and stood up. I already knew exactly where to put it. There was a picture of me and Annabeth on my nightstand. My mom took it on our trip to the Manhattan Beach Park. We were leaning against one of the statues of a starfish and we were hugging. It's my favorite picture of us, so my mom put it in a frame for me. I put the trident right on the side of the frame.

I sat back down next to Annabeth. "Well, thanks for the presents. I love them, but you don't get yours until tomorrow. Sorry." I teased.

She laughed. "I know. You don't get your last gift until tomorrow either."

I raised my eyebrows. "You got me another present?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's a surprise."

"Well mine is a bigger surprise." I said matter of factly.

"I doubt it." She whispered. "Well, I'm beat. We have a long weekend ahead of us. So I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and headed to the window.

I followed her. "Hey next time you decide to drop by, forewarn me." I said while tickling her.

She slapped my hands away. "Where's the fun in that?" She whispered again.

She opened the window, but before she could make it all the way through, I grabbed her hand.

She stopped and turned back towards me. Her expression curious.

I never had this in me before, but her present meant a lot to me.

"Thanks for the gifts and for being my friend. You always know just what to say and do, don't you? "

I couldn't read her face at first. It went from soft, to confused, to happy, to wide, to confused again. Trying to read her face was giving me whiplash. She finally stopped at an endearing-like smile.

I let go of her hand. "Goodnight wise girl." I whispered and helped her out the window.

When she made it out the window and closed it, she looked back at me.

She just looked at first, but then she smiled very pretty and I read her lips as she said: "Your amazing too."

And with that she left. I smiled to myself as I changed and went to bed. As I turned my light out, I thought that tomorrow would be a nice start to summer vacation. And also how good it will be to take Annabeth to the beach for a tan.

**Annabeth:**

Was I really an amazing friend? I sure hoped so. The closer he got to finding out the truth, the closer he got to most likely hating me. But I couldn't worry about that now. I went to bed happy and excited for tomorrow. I was glad he loved the trident emblem too, even if he doesn't understand how much it really defines him.

As I woke up the next morning, there was a knock on my door. I didn't know why they would be bothering me right now, until the door opened. There stood Percy with his bag.

"Rise and Shine Blondie." He grinned.

I looked up and groaned. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "7:00 am and your late."

I made a nasty sound of annoyance and put my pillow over my head.

I heard footsteps and my pillow was removed from my hands. Percy looked down at me. "Come on Annie. Your presents await you."

I sighed loudly. "At 7 am!"

"Yes ma'am. So get up. Get ready." He clapped his hands together. "We have a long day ahead of us." He threw my pillow back at me with a laugh and left the room.

I got up, changed, and packed my bag. Apparently we were staying at a hotel and Percy already got permission from my guardians. I had no clue what he was up too, but I was sure it was big. As we went down to the stairs and into the car, Percy wouldn't give me one clue about what we were doing. Even though I kept bugging him. We drove around for what felt like hours, but that's New York for you. We finally stopped and Percy made me close my eyes. He helped me out of the car and covered my eyes as we walked up the steps.

"Okay, are you ready?" He said.

"Yes, just show me already." I chuckled while I slapped his hands.

He uncovered my eyes and there we stood. At the entrance to The Roman and Greek Galleries Museum.

At this moment, two things washed over me. Number one: I've always, ALWAYS wanted to come here. And number two: Out of all places to go in New York, why did Percy pick here? I was very frightened for a split second. I thought, _Is he getting closer, is he trying to figure it out, does he already know? _But I knew that was impossible. _For now…_

For awhile I was completely speechless. My expression blank and my body unable to move. At first Percy watched me with a smile but then scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head.

"Um, Annabeth? Are you in there?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah! I'm here." I let out a rough laugh. "I just…"

He walked in front of me and stared straight into my eyes. "Just…what?" His voice light. He was looking for my excitement, my gratefulness. At this point he was looking for anything.

I was really happy, crazy happy actually. I was just confused, there was no way this was cheap.

Percy waited, while I stared at the building.

"I just…I can't believe you did this for me." I managed to spit out. My expression was probably really girly looking.

Percy began to speak. "Well I…" But I interrupted him as I jumped into his arms. I literally jumped too. He actually had to catch me. I thought because I might have strained him so much with my excitement, we'd fall over. But he caught me with perfect ease. He was stronger than he looked. I held on to him to tightly and whispered in his ear. "You're the best."

He exhaled lightly and tightened his arms. "I know. And your welcome." He laughed very lightly and it tickled my ear.

His mom smiled as I let go of him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the entrance. He gave the guard our tickets and his mom followed us in. They had a tour available, but I wanted to explore on my own. So instead we all walked around by ourselves, while I told Percy and his mother all about it. Every statue, why this happened and how it happened, every name. Luckily both of them figured I've read a lot of books about it, because I knew it all. All the gods, what they stood for, and how they fit into the story. Percy found it very interesting which made it all the more fun. His mom closely watched me and asked a lot of questions.

We finally made it to the big three and I spent a lot of time on Poseidon. I knew I wasn't allowed to tell Percy, but I won't say I never gave him the unknown hints. Because I did. Percy won't understand them now, but it'll come peeking it's way through his mind again one day and it'll really help him. Hopefully he'll see it that way too. Again, Sally watched me a lot that day. Her expression always fulled with blank curiosity. I didn't look too much into it at the time.

"Poseidon is one of the most important gods and one of the most powerful. He controls the seas and the storms, and among many other things. Brother to Zeus and Hades of course."

"He likes the water huh?" Percy added. "Explains the trident you gave me wise girl."

He chuckled to himself and kept walking. I smiled to myself, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sally frowning.

We reached lunch time and we were done looking all around the museum. It was a good trip. I got to sketch a few things and research some more. I thanked Percy and his mother at least 30 times while we walked to the parlor. We ate pizza and Percy surprised me with my next gift. A brand new sketchbook and some new pencils. The sketchbook cover was made of a straw-like material, because he knew I liked old fashioned things like that. My name was written on the back of it and the first page inside had a section that said:

_*For all the buildings I plan on seeing in my lifetime._

_Percy_

I laughed with pure happiness and gave him another big hug. I don't think I let go of him for at least 2 minutes. We finished our pizza and we made our way to the city park. We walked around and looked at the stores. Percy's last gift to me was a sea shell that he engraved with today's date and our names. It was so beyond beautiful, that I actually had tears in my eyes. I gave both him and his mom some more hugs.

They were so good to me. Very good to me, almost like my real family. I couldn't be in the real world without them.

Not without my backbone. _Percy. _

The rest of the day was spent shopping and touring. The day went by so quickly and we finally made it to our hotel room. We were so tired and so we got ready for bed. I went to my bed and put all my stuff down and got out Percy's final present. A new pair of swim trunks. I know I said that wasn't the gift and that it was a BIG surprise, but this just really seemed to fit him.

I was on my way to give it to him, but when I went in his room, he didn't seem to be in there. I turned back around to leave but someone grabbed my arm.

I laughed. "I thought maybe you went to the pool…" I stopped suddenly. Because I turned around to find Percy's mom, instead of Percy.

At first I was excepting her to tell me where he was or something, but then I focused in on her face. It was frightening. It was very serious and very stern. She didn't let go of my arm either.

"Ms. Jackson…is something wrong?" I said quietly.

Her face remained stern. "Does he know?"

My expression turned confused. "Does he know what?"

Sally's face quickly turned into fright. "Does he know? Does Percy know who he is!" Her voice was panicky.

My mind froze. I was a lost for words. I knew what she was asking. I just couldn't believe she was asking it.

She grabbed my shoulders and forced me to snap out if it. Her voice was deseperate. "Annabeth! Answer me! Answer me please!" Her voice lowered. "Does he know?"

"Nn…oooo." I stuttered. "He doesn't know anything." Now I was the frightened one.

She let go of my shoulders and sighed. She put her hands on her chest and breathed relief.

I was so scared and so confused. I tired to spit out the next few words.

"Sally…I don't…"

She quickly grabbed me into an embrace. "It's okay Annabeth. I know everything."

I freed myself a little. "You know what? What do you know?" I asked with force.

She looked at me with a complete sense of warmness.

"I know you're a Demi-God."

**Oh how I do love those cliffhangers! Well there's Chapter 6. I really like this chapter for the fact that Percy and Annabeth are more evolved in their relationship. Also, I'm a sucker for the cute stuff. ;) Well I plan on updated in the next week and a half. Favorite, review, like! **

**Thanks again :)**

***L.D**


	7. Pool Accidents and Twisting Stomaches

**Here's the next chapter folks! The more favorites you guys give me, the more I love writing this story ****J **

**To WhiteWinterStar: Thank you so much! Your complement made me happy! I wasn't expecting to hear that, so I was super ecstatic :D I do enjoy not rushing everything, because I like detail. I'm really glad you enjoy it and yes I will definitely keep it up! **

**Oh before I forget! ****Special thanks to: ****Eclairhanson, Sprig Of Moonlace, crazyamphibian13, , Melanter, PJO22, Liza Cobbler, Miso-Awesome, WhiteWinterStar, NikiD1233, The Only Rebel, xxxTACOSxOFxDOOMxxx, finediviner, MoodyMoonGoon, Giulirocks, Towerprepfan, and fanficfantasies! For adding my story to their alerts and/or favorites. You guys make me super happy!**

**Annabeth:  
><strong>

"I know you're a Demi-God." She said.

I stop breathing. How could she? I've known Sally for awhile now. How could she keep this from me? _Okay wait. What am I saying? _I've been keeping this from her. But how could she know…is it possible? Another discovery that had my head spinning.

_Just great…_

I struggled to pull myself back together.

"How…how can you know?" I asked. "Did someone tell you?"

Sally's face was soft. "Did you honestly think I went into a relationship with Percy's father and not know who he is?"

I thought for second. _Well yes. _A lot of adults would never know but realize _eventually_, when their kids are acting strange or getting killed. Sad to say, but Demi-God life…never easy. For some maybe. For others…never.

I pressed on. "But how come you've never said anything before?"

"The same reason you didn't. To protect Percy."

I nodded slowly. "What do you know exactly?" I said sternly.

She sat down on the bed and gestured for me to join her, so I did.

"Annabeth, I know that Percy's very special and that you'll do anything to help him." She smiled lightly. "That's the best thing about you. You'd do anything for him. As he would for you."

I looked down and smiled. Even though I was a little upset at this situation, Sally was like the mother I always wanted. She was so nice, so comforting. Plus, I liked knowing that Percy felt that way.

I quickly became serious again. "Sally you've got to tell me all that you know. Everything."

"I know everything I should know. Percy is what you are and I know he's in danger."

"So you know how powerful he is? You know what will happen if he's kept in the dark any longer?" These weren't questions, they were accusations.

She nodded and I was a little unnerved about all that she knows.

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you not telling him? He could be safe with us…"

She interrupted me. "At the camp?"

I didn't know how she knew this, but I figured if she knew Percy's father for what he is, he must of mentioned it. A lot of the kids who get discovered, are already determined. Their parents will mark them as their own. So they get to go to camp. Other kids that don't get determined also go but, they usually have a grudge on their God-Parent.

"Yes." I finally said.

She shook her head. "He's not ready."

I shrugged with absolute sterness. "What do you mean he's not ready? A bunch of the kids at camp weren't ready. But they didn't have a choice. Percy needs this. I've already fought off what I could, but it's only a matter of time..."

She shook her head again. "I never wanted that life for him."

Now I was getting a bit irritated. "That life for him? That's not how it works Sally. He has _this _life whether you want him to or not. Your fooling yourself if you think Poseidon's son is going to have a normal life. It's not possible." Her expression was sad but thoughtful. "The longer Percy is left not knowing, the more danger there is ahead for him. The more confused and angry he becomes."

Sally's face remained thoughtful. "I know how it works sweetheart, but he needs more time."

I didn't understand the selfishness that was coming from her, but I knew that she loved him. And that mom knows best in her case. It was under Chiron's orders to do this, and Sally was apparently along for the ride. Another person against my opinion. I was really hoping if Sally knew she'd ship him off for sure. Ship him off to safety that is. But once again, I was the odd man out. I was really getting tired of this. I hated keeping these big secrets from the one person who needed the truth. My heart ached for the day he would know. The day he would probably stop speaking to me.

Sally put her hand on my face. I'm guessing my face was full of all sort of sad expressions.

"Annabeth, I know this is hard for you. Keeping this from him, but your a good friend." I figured now my eyes had sign of water. "I'm so grateful for you."

I liked that she was being kind, but that didn't change the fact I thought she was wrong.

"But Sally…" Then I thought about something and a question popped up. If she knew about Percy's father than she must be able too…

"You can see through the mist…can't you?"

It only made sense. A very small amount of mortals can, the majority can not. The ones who did, sometimes got with the gods.

She nodded. "Yes. When I met Percy's father I was young and we were in love. But he could never stay with us of course. It hurt me when he left, and I never really knew how much Percy would actually mean to the world. How different he really is. His father explained as much as he could and no day goes by when I don't fear for Percy's future." I listened and I started to understand a lot more about Sally decisions. "I always put him first." she said.

I put many things together. That explains the schools and…Gabe. I didn't ask for that explanation but it was obvious. Because of his dad and of how powerful he is, Percy's blood smells great. It sounds weird for me to say it, but the monsters however, pay very much attention to that. We can't tell, but Percy's blood is strong and can be smelt from miles away, if not masked by Gabe and his smoke. I was very thankful for that and also guilty that Sally and Percy had to be unhappy because of the need to be shielded.

I eventually nodded my head to Sally but the thoughts never left my head.

"So now you understand. How important it is for Percy not to know who he is yet?"

I nodded again. Words had left me for the moment.

"I know it's crazy of me, but I was sure that he might of known when your were speaking to us at the museum."

I shook my head. "I'm doing my best to keep this all hidden. However, I'm not going to tell you that I agree with it. Because I don't. More than anything, I don't."

She grabbed my hand. "And for that I'm sorry, but it's for the best. I think deep down you know that." She let go and sighed.

I wasn't so sure about that. I looked at her, my expression sad.

"Mrs. Jackson…he's going to hate me." My voice low.

She shook her head. "That's not possible. Not when it comes to you." She pulled me into one of her hugs. "Your such an amazing girl Annabeth."

I smiled slightly and sighed. "So what do we do?"

She let go of me. "We go along like normal. It's our secret."

I nodded still very comfortable by this. I wish I could just forget this whole conversation actually. I'd rather go back to thinking Sally had no idea. Sally stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She turned towards me.

"And yes, Percy's down by the pool. We can talk more about this when it seems fit too, okay dear?"

I nodded again. I got up and was about to walk out the door, but I turned back around.

"Sally?"

She looked up at me. "Yes?"

I smiled. "You're an amazing mom. Percy's lucky to have you."

She smiled with all her heart and I grinned as I closed the door behind me.

Well…that was odd. I mean it was good in a way and I liked being able to converse with Sally differently now. But this meant that now his mom knew and there was more people lying to him. Just what I wanted.

_Not._

I wasn't sure what to think about it, but all I knew is, it was better for me to push it out of my mind for now and focus on the moment. I walked down to the back part of the hotel. Percy was at the bottom of the pool as usual. So I sat down with my legs in the water and watched him…as usual. He looked up at me and waved from underwater. I laughed because he looked funny, but then again he didn't.

_He looked at home. _

Percy swam up and popped up for air. I smiled at him and held out his new swim trunks.

He started laughing.

"I sooo saw this coming."

His laughs sounded like a gargles because his face was half in the water. Hearing that, made me giggle immensely.

I put his trunks down next to me and he swam up to the ledge to look at them.

The pattern was checkered and the colors are what you already think.

He smiled. "Thanks Annie." His voice was very Percy-like. Super friendly and warm. I smiled very brightly.

He put his arms on the ledge next to me and put his head on them.

He sighed. "Today was a good day huh?" He looked up at me with a little smile.

I nodded. "It really was. Thank you."

"You said that at least 30 times today you know?" He chuckled.

"That'll never be enough though. You do a lot, and I can't return it as well as you can." I sighed.

He shook his head with a grunt and closed his eyes. Percy doesn't like the double standard, so he didn't see it the way I did. In his eyes, he did what he did because he wanted too. And he wasn't expecting anything for it.

I looked up at the stars and watched as Percy laid there relaxing. I started playing with his wet hair. Moments like this made me really appreciated his presence. Because maybe if he was gone, things would be bad again. For both of us. He never opened his eyes after at least 5 minutes. In that time I gave him a horrible mohawk. I stopped playing with his hair and he looked up at me.

"Annabeth?" He said.

"Yes?" I looked down.

"What do you think I could do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like in high school? Or in the future. What am I good at?" He was wondering.

"Well, you're a great swimmer." I said truthfully.

He sighed. "Yeah I know. But what else?"

"Your good at many things Perce. Decided what your going to do in the future really comes down to what you _want_ to do." I said matter-of-factly.

He sighed deeper this time. "I should've known you'd say something philosophical."

I laughed lightly. "It's the truth."

He put his head back down with a scoff.

"Don't worry seaweed brain. There's plenty of options." He looked back up. "Maybe you'll become an accountant." The idea of that made us laugh.

"Yeah sure." He put his head back down, still laughing at my prediction.

I leaned back to look at the stars and it was breezy. A very humid breeze though. It felt good, so I closed my eyes. But my peace was short lived when, without even warning, Percy grabbed my leg and pulled me in. Luckily I had light clothes on, but still I got back to the surface and saw him in front of me, with a huge smile.

"UGH! Percy! Your such a jerk!" I screamed. He just laughed of course.

He was laughing so hard that his eyes were closed and he was holding his stomach with pain. I took this chance to jump on his back and try to push him down into the water. He was still laughing because he was a bit stronger than me and so we splashed and laughed, all at the same time. But finally Percy got the upper hand in the battle and grabbed me by my waist and threw me in the air and in the water again. Then he threw me over his shoulder and swam all the way to the ledge to put me back up. I wasn't done fighting with him though, so I stood up to jump back in the water.

Unfortunately I was wet and the ground was slippery. So when I stood up and tired to run, I completely slipped. As I was falling I realized that if I fell the way I was about to, I would be seriously hurt. My head would hit the cement. Actually a whole lot would hit the cement, as I fell back towards the water. I tired to stop some of the damage by twisting my foot a different way, but that only hurt my foot. I was about to hit the ground with my eyes closed, but the next thing I know there's arms around me and I didn't end up falling. I open my eyes to see Percy. His face was really concerned as he looked down at me.

_How did he get up so fast? _

I knew how but still, that was nice timing. My ankle felt a little twisted and cut up from the cement. I was breathing really fast due to the fact I was scared and surprised. So I put my head on his shoulder and clung on to him for dear life. I started crying, which made me feel like an idiot. It was going to be a bad fall, if he hadn't caught me, so I was extra scared. Percy held on to me and put his hand behind my head.

"It's okay Annabeth. I gotcha." He strengthened his grip around me a little.

I raised my head to look at him. "I'm sorry. I slipped...I don't know." I said loudly through tears and sniffs.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's not your fault. We all trip ever now and then, don't worry." He laughed lightly. I instantly felt better. _His laugh was so calming._

I stopped crying as much and I looked up at him. His face was calm, to keep me calm. To be honest it wasn't until this moment….that I really looked at him. He was holding on to me and looking at me. Percy's sea green eyes, his hair, his face structure all together. He was young and thin, but he was still built. Broad shoulders and sturdy back. Curved jaw line and deep expression. The way he protected me, how sweet he was, my best friend.

_Okay, wait…what? _

Then came the butterflies. And when they came, I freaked out. It didn't really make sense why I did. I still don't get it.

I let go of him quickly and stood up straight. He watched me, his arms still out in case I lost my balance. I tired to straighten myself, but because of my ankle, it hurt to move.

"You alright? Is anything broken?" He chuckled.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine, I just hurt my ankle. I'll be okay." I tired to walk, but limbed. "Ouch!" I shouted.

"Yeah I don't think so." Percy said squinted his face. He tired to get me to sit down, but I protested.

"I'm fine, really." I flinched in pain.

"You don't have to hide it, it's not a big deal. No one's invincible." He laughed, and tired to grab my arm. But I pushed it away with my hand. He backed off a little when I did that. And he raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let a little fall bother me." I said flatly. Yeah I was being the good old brat that I had in me, but I was embarrassed.

_I cried about it. What was that about?_

I started walking and Percy followed me.

It hurt really bad, but I tired to push it.

"Annabeth seriously, you should rest a bit." He tone was questioning.

"Percy I'm fine, okay" My voice was a little slim.

Of course he was taken aback by my tone and just nodded slightly.

I put my hands on my head as I walked. _Come on, Annabeth. You fight monsters for living, you can easily walk off an injured foot. _

I wanted to go to bed, to get this weird feeling out of stomach. I walked up the stairs and made it look as convincing as possible that I was okay, but the pain stayed.

I finally got to the door and turned back around to face Percy. His face was really blank. I guess I understand why. At first I was in need of him and then I totally blew him off. He was probably more than confused. I did this once before when we first met. His face matched that event exactly.

"Well um…I'm glad you liked your present and umm…thanks for catching me too." My laugh sounded horrible, because I was uncomfortable.

Percy didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

I looked around, wondering what he was thinking.

I looked back at him. "Well…good night Percy." I turned to walk in my room, but I turned around again when Percy cleared his throat.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"You sure?" His voice was still confused..

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering. Nevermind. Umm…sleep well. See you in the morning." He grinned slightly.

"Yeah okay." I smiled and he walked back down the hall.

I kicked myself as I made it to bed. He helped me out of bad situation and then I repay him with an awkward goodnight.

_Be more obvious Annabeth._

**Percy:**

I was expecting the swim trunks. They were a nice pattern too. Also according to Annabeth, I was made for the billing and numbers world. Forget that mess. I hated math just as much as the next slacker. Anyway, the warm nighttime was a nice end to a fun day of Annabeth sharing her brains to the rest of us. She really did know a lot about this Greek stuff. It as actually really interesting to me, because I liked the ideas behind them. So I listened and asked a lot of questions. It was the only thing I ever found fun and educational. The whole day was spent on statues and sloppy New York pizza, but all in all, it was one of my favorite days I ever had in the city. Annabeth enjoyed herself more than a kid in a candy shop. She thanked me more times than I could keep track of, but it made me real happy inside. I knew her the people she lived with pretty good, and don't get me wrong, they are great people. However I could sense the need she had for more attention. And what better way to give that by a dysfunctional family like me and my mother.

Then came her little accident. I don't think I've ever seen Annabeth cry before. She had reason to be a little terrified and I didn't really expect anything less from a girl.

Annabeth and I were fighting, playfully of course. And I'm a lot stronger than her in some aspects. So when she turned around to get the upper hand in the fight, I picked her up and placed her on the ledge of the pool. I knew she would come back in the pool and try to take me down. But when she jumped up to fast she slipped from herself. As soon as I saw it coming, I darted to ledge, jumped up, and caught her before she'd be seriously hurt. The fall would've been horrible.

I looked down at her with concern and her face was as wide as I ever seen it. She must have been freaked out and the fact that I caught her, well she probably didn't see that coming either. At first she stared at me with surprise, but then she clung on my tightly and put her head on my shoulder. That when I heard crying. I felt really bad, so I put my hand behind her head. Her hair seemed like vanilla and lemons, it was nice.

"It's okay Annabeth. I gotcha." I tightened my grip around her.

She raised her head. "I'm sorry. I slipped...I don't know." She tired to stop the crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's not your fault. We all trip ever now and then, don't worry." I laughed lightly, to calm her down. She was pretty upset.

As she looked at me, and at first her expression was thoughtful and I was beginning to wonder what she was thinking. Her hair was all in her face, but for some reason it looked good. On her anyway. She was all damsel in distress like and I sorta liked being there to protect her. I was going to tell her a joke about how her hair looked like the statue of Mudusa she showed me to make her laugh, but then she quickly let go of me and tired to stand.

I watched her as she made an effort to stand and I kept my arms out in case she lost her balance.

"You alright? Is anything broken?" I chuckled.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine, I just hurt my ankle. I'll be okay." She tired to walk, but she barely limbed. "Ouch!" She shouted.

"Yeah I don't think so." I said with a straight face. I gestured for her to sit down, but she wouldn't.

"I'm fine, really." She flinched in pain.

I didn't really understand this need to be a strong on her part.

"You don't have to hide it. No one's invincible." I laughed, and I tired to grab her arm. She pushed it away with her hand. _Whoa. _When she did that I backed off. I raised an eyebrow, now she was really confusing me. What happened to helpless Annabeth...? I liked that better.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let a little fall bother me." Annabeth said flatly.

_Okay then…_

I figured she was just a little embarrassed, so that's why she was acting a little ego-ish. She started walking with struggle, so I followed her. I wasn't fooled by her bravado. It was more than obvious that it hurt.

"Annabeth seriously, you should rest a bit." I tired again.

"Percy I'm fine, okay" Her tone was short.

That's when I really didn't understand her. She was acting childish now. So I just nodded slightly.

Then there was weird goodnight she gave me. I asked if she was okay a couple of times, but she insisted that she was, so I let it go and went to my room.

I really don't get girls sometimes. I mean, she seemed really grateful for me, and not just for her little spill by the pool, but for everything. Then all the sudden I get the Annabeth that acts like I have cooties or something. I didn't get it. She never acted like that before. I expected that from other girls who were weird about their feelings or thoughts. But not from her. For some reason she made me question a lot of things. Like when she was looking at me. What was she thinking? What was I really thinking? Was I being weird when I caught her or did she not want my help at all? I had the same crazy questions running through my brain, like I did the day I first saw her. I mean she was always very open about what she thought and I tell her everything. The only thing she never discussed was her family. That I couldn't push her on. It didn't feel right, until she was ready to tell me. I figured I wouldn't get an explanation for the way she acted, so I just forgot about it. I did however, go to bed thinking about girls being beyond confusing most of the time.

I woke the next morning and walked over to my mom's room, but she wasn't there. She must have been getting breakfast down at the kitchen. Thinking about that made my stomach growl, so I walked down to the elevator and when it opened, Annabeth stood there with two plates of food. I looked at her with my eyes wide and a smirk.

"Ya hungry?" I laughed.

She giggled too. "No this is your plate, goof ball." She nodded her head towards her right hand.

I grabbed it with a smirk. "Thanks."

We walked to my mom's hotel room and sat down at the table. As I ate my food, Annabeth remained quiet. She just looked down and ate. What the heck was she thinking? The silence was killing me.

"How's your ankle?" I asked.

She looked up. "Oh! It's fine thanks. Much better."

I nodded slowly and she looked back down. Great, she was still going to be awkward.

"So…um what are we doing to today?" She said.

"Probably just go back to my house and watch a couple movies."

She nodded. I watched her, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't, so I looked down with a scowl.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said abruptly.

I looked back up. "What'd you do now?"

"For pulling my brat act last night." She frowned. "I won't deny that my ego was a little damaged."

"Everyone cries Annabeth. It's no big deal." I wasn't going to let her off that easy, so I wasn't trying to make her feel better.

"Well, it wasn't that big of a deal, but I still felt stupid. I've been through a lot worse than some stupid fall. So it made me feel like an idiot." She scoffed.

I tilted my head to the side. "Been through worse? Like what?"

She froze and then stuttered. "Oh...just the...um, usual emotional stuff, you know." I dropped my shoulders. _More secrets. _"But anyway, I'm sorry that I acted that way towards you."

I nodded. "It's okay." I smiled thinly. _What was her problem?_

"Good." She smiled and went back to eating.

I wouldn't push it on her now, but I wanted to know what she was talking about. What was with the sudden secretively? She told me a lot about her dad. Not much about her mom, because there wasn't much to tell. I was the same about my dad. I don't know why it was bothering me so much. But deep down it always did. I just pushed it aside like always.

We all finished eating and headed my place. We watched a couple films. Annabeth and I talked a lot about the beach and what we were going to before she left. I took Annabeth home around 9 pm when she fell asleep on my couch. She yawned as we made it to her door and she hugged me goodnight.

She looked at me and I knew what she was about to say before she said it.

"Than…" She started.

"Don't even finish that." I chuckled and put my hand over her mouth.

She tired to pull my hand away, but was unsuccessful. She dropped her hands and nodded annoyingly.

I let go of her and she stayed silent.

Her face remained straight. "Goodnight Percy."

I smiled teasingly. "Goodnight." I turned towards the hall.

She opened her door, but before she walked in, she turned back around.

"THANK YOU!" She whispered loudly and very fast.

I looked behind my shoulder, but she closed the door. I laughed to myself and walked home.

_Girls._

Today was the day Annabeth was leaving to her summer camp. I tired to spend as much time with her as possible. We were going to hang out and do what ever we felt like and then at 6 pm, I would take her to the bus station. We just finished swimming and we got back to my house. My mom was at work and Gabe was...who cares, the point is, he wasn't there. I was in the kitchen making lemoande and Annabeth was sitting at the table watching me.

"So what are you going to do when I'm gone?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Hang out with some friends, stay at my mom's work, think about how I hate you for ditching me." I sneered.

She giggled. "Will you shut up about that already? What do you want me to do?"

"Not go." I said with all seriousness.

She sighed and got up to get some glasses. "I have to, you know that."

"Yeah, but..." I stopped.

"But what?" She pushed.

"I just don't like when your gone. It feels odd, almost bad. Is that werid?" I looked around awkwardly

I was kind of waiting for her to laugh and say: _Sucks to be you! _Instead I get the same old bubbly Annabeth tackling me with a hug.

"No, I feel the same! Your my best friend. It's only a few weeks though. It'll go by really fast." She laughed as she swayed back and forth in my arms.

"Yeah okay. Get off, your so clingly." I chuckled. I was lying though, I love her hugs.

We walked around town about 20 minutes before I dropped her off. As soon as she got back from her camp, we'd be going to the beach and then off to freshman year. High school was nothing I was excited for, but Annabeth would be my rock and what could really happen? After we were done at the candy shop my mom worked at, Annabeth had a bag of candy for the road and it was time to go to the bus. When we got their she gave the man her ticket and turned around to face me.

"Have a good time." I smiled. Deep down, I hoped she'd have to come home after some tragic camp fire.

She smiled. "I will, thanks. Try to have fun and I'll even write to you if you want."

I laughed roughly. "I can't read very well Annabeth."

She suddenly lost her smile after I said that, it was like she always forgot I couldn't or she couldn't. "Oh yeah, I was just going to write in...um, nevermind."

I nodded towards the bus door. "Well you better hurry. Be safe, and have fun, and all that goodbye stuff."

She looked at me and her expression a little soft. She sighed and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and my stomach ached. I really didn't like saying goodbye to her. She was the only person I ever felt that way towards other than my mother. I didn't understand why, the feelings were all new to me. But I really wanted to get this over with, so I could count the days til our beach getaway.

She let go and just looked at me. Then she did something, I would've never been prepared for. She leaned towards the side of my face and kissed me on my cheek.

_Holy crap. Talk about twisting and aching and more twisting._

She gave me her cute smile and went on the bus. I watched her as she got in. She put her bag in the compartment, took her seat and stuck her head out the window and waved at me. I waved back, even though I still wasn't breathing. Then she was gone, for at least 6 to 7 weeks. A part of me was happy right now, but confused, and thoughtful, then confused again. The other part, never wanted to wash my cheek again. _Gross I know, but hey give me a break. Girls can drive you up the_ _wall._

**Does anyone sense...puberty? Scientifically girls go through that faster than boys. LOL. I also thought it would be cool to see both sides of the little incident. ****So there's a little to get you ready for the next 2 or 3 chapters (depending), which I will forewarn you, are going to be long. Not too crazy, but very detailed. You guys have probably figured out I write like that. **

**When I read fan-fics I really enjoy the ones that have more to them ;) Anyways, I hope you liked the little chapter and I will be updating soon, now that I'm done with school! Isn't it great…school being over? :)**

**Thanks like always, **_**especially to those who favorite! **_

***L.D.**


	8. The Turn of Crazy with A Goat Boy

**Hello again folks! Here's my next chapter. A long one, but I think it's build up to bigger, better, and more Godling type things! :D **

**ninjagirl2012: Thanks!**

**riml: Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you like it! I love the fluff in stories too and I'm glad to hear such a positive reaction from mine haha I appreciate your suggestion and I think you will be happy with what I've done for that ;D I liked your idea so I put a twist of that! And again, thank you. Hearing the complements makes this story much more worth while ****J**

**Polardog: I'm sorry! But I'm guessing this is a sign of you liking the story because you hate waiting :D But I will updating faster since school is out! Promises, especially for you!**

**Thank you to: Katur3, unoo, and very much to Hannibalrider for my very first author alert. :)**

**Annabeth:**

The trip back to camp felt like forever. My nerves were getting the best of me. I couldn't wait to see everyone and continue my training. I didn't even finish the book I was reading. The stop finally came and I got out with a little jump. The taxi driver thought this was weird, being dropped off in the middle of a woodsy atmosphere. But I paid him and he left anyway. I walked down the dirt trail and thought about all the new things to train for. I thought about my new studies, my cabin being a complete mess, thanks to my half- brothers, and the idea of an amazing feast to finish the first night off. I finally made it towards the hill and I held my breath, waiting for the first glimpse of my home for the summer. I climbed it quickly and there it was…

_Camp Half-Blood. _

The trees surrounded the camp, in a circle like figure. All of the twelve cabins we have, different colors and sizes. Symbolizing the gods and goddesses. The arena we had to train in or even have our annual chariot races. And of course, the woods and forest where capture the flag takes place. Our lake was so blue this time of year and it made me think of my watery best friend again. I frowned to myself, but I knew I should push him out of my mind for now. I ran down the other side of the hill with a huge smile and walked inside the main hall. Chiron had to be back by now. I looked around and saw him sitting in his wheelchair writing a letter or something.

"Hey Chiron! I'm back." The smile just roared off my voice.

He looked up and smiled lightly. "Annabeth. Welcome back."

I went over and stood by him. "What are you writing?"

"I'm just writing the activities for the week." He put his pen down and turned towards me.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?"

My face turned confused. "What makes you think I have something to tell you?"

"I can read your emotions." He stated.

I sighed and decided to get it over with. "His mother knows."

He put his hand on his face. You know, in the way older men usually do when their thinking.

"I'm not surprised. As I'm more than sure she will keep his secret, with her life. She never liked the idea of this place after all."

I nodded. "I'm not sure why. I mean I know she wants him to be safe, and she understands this place is his best bet. So why the sudden need to keep him attached to the hip?"

"That exact reason. To keep him attached to her. She's never wanted him out of her sight."

I frowned. "Isn't that a little selfish?"

Chiron simply laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe we just don't understand the need for her to keep him around."

I thought about it, but I still came to the conclusion that she was making a horrible choice. Chiron never explained it and after awhile of catching up, he excused himself and went to prepare for this weeks plans.

I walked towards my cabin and as I walked in I saw all my half-siblings. We exchanged our hellos and how was your school year stuff, and I made my way to my bunk. The cabin smelled like lemon and cedar wood. My favorite scents ever. I put my bag on my bed and barely had the chance to sit down, when suddenly a voice yelled out.

"Annabeth! Annabeth your back!" The male voice shouted.

I got up and in front of me was this boy, who wasn't really a boy. He had orange-ish, but dark hair. His skin was olive but also a little dark. He wore our usual camp attire, which was a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He had regular pants on and his stuffed shoes to hid what his limb and crutches (when necessary) really meant. He was breathing really fast with excitement, his face full of anticipation. I finally smiled and hugged my old satyr friend.

Grover Underwood.

**Percy:**

I was heading back to my apartment after my swim. I was in a pretty good mood, aside from the fact that this blonde I knew was missing in action. For about 3 weeks now. It still felt weird not having her around, even though I was used to this in the summer.

I made it up to my place and my mom was washing the dishes, while Gabe was watching TV. I kissed my mom on the cheek and started to help her dry dishes. She stopped suddenly and walked towards the front door. She picked something up and handed it me when she made her way back to the sink. I looked down at an envelope that said:

_From: Annabeth, Hope you like the view!_

I opened it, set the envelope on the table, and inside was a picture of a beautiful lake. It was behind this cabin and there was a lot of trees in the background. The lake looked really refreshing and the back of the photo had a handwritten trident on the back. I smiled to myself and picked up the envelope to put it back in. There was no address on it, which made me a little disappointed. But there was this weird writing, where Annabeth's message had been. It looked like someone spelled something terribly wrong. But then I remembered that my dyslexia made everything look that way, and that I can't read anything right. I completely disregarded that when I read her message perfectly. Also that I could always read all of her messages, ever. Maybe I had an off switch to this annoying disadvantage. Or maybe Annabeth had figured out some way to help me read.

**Annabeth:**

I was in need of a real shower after the long day of sword play. As I walked up to the cabins, Grover kept a steady pace beside me.

"So you haven't told me all about New York. What's it like living there?" He asked.

I looked over at him. "You've been there before Grover. Many times."

"Well yes. But I wanted to know about it from your point of view."

"Meaning you want to know all about Percy." I accused.

His face turned guilty. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. You want to know it all, here it is. He's the son of Poseidon, likes to swim, and has messy hair. The end." I giggled.

He lightly pushed me. "There's more than that and you know it. Aren't you guys like together or whatever?"

My jaw dropped. "Since when was being best friends with a guy against all friendship physics? No we are not dating!" I said firmly.

"Well you do spend an awful lot of time with him. Swimming and going to arcades, and all that." Grover said innocently.

"Because he's my best friend. And it sounds like you really don't need me to tell much more. You've already got your inside source." My tone and face extremely annoyed.

Grover shrugged with more guilt. "Sorry. I just wanted to know when he was coming to the camp."

"He's not."

Grover stopped walking. "What do you mean he's not! He has too!" His face full of worry.

I looked back towards him. "Well he can't. Not yet."

"But how are you supposed to keep him safe for much longer? He's bound to find out any day. With the very little protection he has."

"Thanks for the support." I snubbed.

"Sorry." More guilty goat faces.

"It's okay goat boy. I tell you whatever you want to hear after dinner."

A smile grew below his facial hair.

Grover was half-human, half-goat. He's also one of my oldest friends. He was the reason I made it to the camp when I was young. Long story, but he was my protector at the time. He was really in charge of finding Half-Bloods out in the world. He found Percy when Percy was 9 or 10 years old. I guess he made a scene at a children's playground and his mother took him away before people asked questions. We never knew about the whole "son of the sea god" thing until I found out. Chiron never thought it was necessary to pursue Percy. My thoughts for that led to Sally. But after Grover heard about him moving back to New York, Chiron sent me. Without an actual meaning, but I knew better. Of course, I never realized the obvious until getting to know him. After that, I've endured plenty of monsters and weird things following him. More kudos to me for making Percy think he just had too much caffeine in his system. He never asked questions. Sadly, I think Percy would rather believe he was seeing things.

After my refreshing shower, I headed to the feast anxious to fill my stomach. The food was great like always and we heard all the activities for this week. Of course Grover found me as soon I finished eating.

"So is he nice?"

I scoffed. "No, I'm just the type of person to be friends with a jerk. That's totally like me, right?"

He bleated. "Will you stopping pulling my tail and tell me about him."

I giggled. It was funny to hear him make that sound again. "Percy's a great person." I said matter-of-factly. "Friendly, strong, funny, just all around amazing actually." I sighed with a laugh. I missed him so much.

Grover rose his eyebrows. "Amazing huh?"

I ignored him. "Definitely the son of the Sea God." I sighed. "But it's nothing we can't handle."

"Your just saying that because of the prophecy, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's true. It'll all work out. It has too." I said to myself.

Grover frowned. "I hope so. But knowing m…"

"Don't even think it." I stopped him.

He looked at my sensitive expression and nodded.

He cleared his throat. "So how about the high school? What's that like?"

I shrugged. "We don't start till August. Why?"

Grover's face became confused by my repsonse. "Oh I didn't tell you…did I?"

I squinted my face. "No…? What?"

He smiled slightly.

"I'm coming back with you."

**Percy:**

The whole summer had finally passed. It felt like forever sometimes, but when I was out with friends it went faster. I wasn't too excited for the fact that school was coming back around the corner. But high school might be something else. Something better. I hoped for this at least.

I had to pick up Annabeth in the next 10 minutes or so and I was pretty excited. As soon as she was back we were heading to the beach. It took my mom forever to convince Gabe, but eventually the "chimney" agreed.

My mom let me take Gabe's car without his permission because he was "asleep". It really took all my emotional bearings to not run into a tree. It felt good to be able to drive with my permit for the first time, since a got it a couple of weeks ago. My mom wasn't with me, but I'm a good driver, so I doubt I would get caught. Annabeth would really be surprised and I kind of wanted to impress her. It was a free feeling, even though New York was the worse place to do it. Eventually I got past the city part and was able to hit the gas a lot harder in the open area. As I made it to the bus station I waited in the car until her bus pulled up. I thought about what I would even say to her and even if I looked okay. I felt like an idiot. A big one.

Her bus finally pulled up and I got out of the car. I walked over to the unloading area, leaned against the wall, with my hands in my pockets. I watched as all the people came off and finally there she was. Her blonde hair pulled back, wearing an orange polo and some shorts. She looked plain and comfortable, and I liked her like that. She looked around everywhere, searching for me. I laughed to myself, it was cute to see how desperate she was. I walked towards her, my hands still my pockets, and stopped about 5 feet away from the front of her. She finally looked towards me, and instead of running up to me, she lost her smile and just gazed. She did this for at least 10 seconds. I rose my eyebrows, wondering if I really did have something wrong with me. But eventually she found her smile again and ran up to me with lighting speed. I caught her and laughed.

"Jezz, your getting heavier." I joked. She was very light.

She let go and punched my shoulder.

"Am not. I don't look any different."

I did the half and half gesture with my right hand. "Yes and no. You got taller." I squeezed her arm. "And is that a bicep?" I said with a slick smirk.

She looked down at herself. "Really?" She laughed and then shrugged. "Maybe…?" She shook her head. "I don't think so. It hasn't been that long."

"It's been 2 months." I said with scoff.

"Yeah don't remind me. I feel the same. You on the other hand…" She laughed roughly.

I was taken aback, but amused by her look of being impressed. "What?"

She giggled. "You _actually_ got taller and just…you don't look like the Percy I remember from 6th grade." She shook her head slowly.

I laughed. "Okay…? Should I be worried?"

She smiled lightly. "No. I like this new Percy. He's gonna be a lady killer. Super handsome." She smiled sweetly.

_Wow! Okay. _I smiled with pride. "Thanks. Not so bad yourself wise girl." I winked.

Before she could counter-argue, I hugged her again. Tightly. She exhaled with a laugh of surprise. I missed her so much. And as soon as she got here she was already being the sweet girl I knew. I didn't let go for awhile. She smelt really good and none of my summer memories really meant much without her. I really didn't understand where all this thoughts were coming from.

We finally let go of each other with another smile, even though I could tell this one had some awkward thoughts behind it.

I helped her get her bags. "Feel good to be home?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed again, without an answer. She just put her arm through my arm. "I'm ready for the beach. How 'bout you?"

I looked at her curiously but then grinned. "Definitely."

**Annabeth:**

As I got off the bus I saw this guy I barely recognized. _It was my Percy_, or just Percy, but he was different. Like older, maybe. No, it's more like matured. We'd been apart for a few months, and it wasn't too drastic, but I guess I had to be away for awhile to realize that he'd changed since middle school. Physical and mentally. He was more easy going these days. He still hated school and his home life was never a fun experience, but he _was_ becoming very mature. He helped me with my bags and opened my door. I mean he was always friendly, but this Percy was becoming a man. And I really liked it. He was no longer the thin, loner kid who ran in the door really fast that day. He was a taller, handsomer, and gentlemen-like version of my best friend. It was good to be home.

We drove along the city, heading back to the apartments. I had to get some clothes for the trip and then Percy and I were meeting his mom at city limit, to head to the beach. I looked out the window as we drove by.

"So what are we going to do at the beach?" I wondered.

"Whatever you want." He said.

I looked over at him. "Really? Why?"

He chuckled. "I've been there before. You haven't. So that means you're the guest of honor. Like always." He teased.

I shoved his shoulder, which didn't even effect his driving. He just grinned.

"So what did you do at camp?" He asked.

"Oh…umm. You know, swimming and made things, and had campfires." I lied.

His expression turned confused, but amused at the same time.

"Sounds cool." He finally said after a slow nod.

I watched the way he made different expressions and the structure of his face. It was entertaining. His shoulders were also broader. I would say it was swimming that did it, but maybe there was more to it. He was becoming built. Like the way most guys did at camp. After training and all that. As I stared at him for awhile, he looked over at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"What are you looking at?" He chuckled.

I snapped out of it. "Nothing, just surprised to see you driving!" I giggled.

He shook his head with another laugh.

We made it to the apartments and my "family" was out. As I got my clothes I couldn't get my mind off of Percy. I don't know why, but he was in my every thought since I got back. I mean he is my best friend and all, but this was different. It was just because I was back and he's the only person I've seen. Yeah that's what it was. I don't know why I was letting this bother me.

The ride to the beach was pretty long, but totally worth it when we got there. The dark night made the water look spectacular. It glistened and sparkled as the waves moved to the shore. We walked up to the cabin and it may have been dusty and dirty looking, but it was so nice. It had a homey feeling and it was so warm. I found a bunk and set my stuff down. I turned to Percy and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked. His mom stood behind him waiting for the same answer.

I nodded. "It's great. Make so much sense why you guys love it here."

Sally laughed. "I've taken Percy here ever since he was born. He loves it too much. He use to make sand pies."

I giggled at the baby memory and Percy rolled his eyes. "Come Annabeth, let's go for a walk along the beach. My mom's cooking dinner."

"Sure. Sounds good."

We walked along the shore line and I held my shoes so I could feel the water with my feet. It was cold, but I'd probably swim in it anyway. Because Percy would make me. I looked out into the ocean and Percy nudged my shoulder. I turned towards him, curious. He tilted his head to have me follow him to the side of the beach shore.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

Percy lead me to this area by the shore that was closed off. He helped get by the gate and we walked to this cave like thing. It wasn't an actual cave, but it was hidden away from the beach, by a rock or large dirt. It was dark but lit by the moon. There were tons of writings and markings. He walked over to a side of it and there was a carving. He pointed to it with an attempt to smile. The carving had his mother's initials, his father's, and his own. His father's was just a P. I don't think Percy every mentioned his father's name. I didn't know if he even knew it. He looked towards me and sighed. His attempt to smile, when obviously sad, made my heart ache. He try's so hard to be strong when he doesn't have to be.

"One known family heirloom." He laughed roughly and short.

I smiled lightly and remained silent. He stared at the marks and eventually sighed again. He finally leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. I loved when he did that too, he always looked so at ease.

"It's cool in here isn't? Not just the looks, but the tempearture remains the same too."

I leaned back too, right next to him.

"Yeah it really is." I watched him again. He laid back farther and his breathing was normal. His shirt and thin jacket moved along with the beat.

I laughed lightly to myself. He didn't open his eyes, but his face changed.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for bringing me here. You know, showing me something that means a lot to you…means a lot to me."

He opened his eyes and looked down at me, on his right side.

"Look who's being all mushy." He gave me a toothy grin.

"You should try it sometime. You'll get all the girls." I giggled.

He shook his head. "I don't want all the girls. I'm fine with just you around." He said lightly.

_Oh gods…what does that mean? _Here come those butterflies again.

"High school will be awesome. Just you and me. The two Special Ed kids who get to have it their way right?" He joked.

I laughed roughly. "Yeah. Sure I guess. But why the change of heart?"

"Well, I've been trying to be a good sport like you said. Besides at least I know you'll never let me down."

My heart froze.

He stood up straight and gave me a smirk. "Come on Annie. Dinner's gotta be ready by now."

He walked out and I followed him. I was the one person that would let him down. I was not sure if I was going to be able to handle high school with him after all. Not because of him, because of me.

**Percy:**

I was leaning against the complex. School was starting in an hour and I was listening to my iPod. The next thing I know hands are by my ears pulling my headphones out. I turn around to see Annabeth smiling.

"It's not safe listening to that in the middle of the city. What if some one attacked you?" She said sternly. I could still sense her lack of seriousness.

"What's going to attack me in the middle of the city?" I shrugged.

"You'd be surprised. Your pretty vulnerable seaweed brain." She said with a absolute seriousness now.

I scoffed. "Ready to go?" I finally asked.

"Nope." She teased as we walked to school.

We passed the streets, making are way to the buses. The only way to get to our high school. Remember that feeling of something following me, or the sense of being watched? I was feeling it again. I haven't felt it in awhile, and this was a strong one. I looked around and as we passed an alley, I saw something. It was big, sort of demon like. I did a double take and stopped, trying to figure out what it was. But as soon as I focused, it had disappeared in the darkness. Annabeth stopped with me and looked over in the alley.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"I thought I saw something…" I tried to explain, but my words drifted off as I walked down the alley.

My gut was telling me two things at this point. One: _Probably shouldn't go down an alley and get killed idiot. _Two: Well I was filled with curiosity that wouldn't stop me from searching anyway. I was in a trance of some sort. I just kept going, looking for this thing, which I'm sure was probably waiting for me. As I walked down the alley, I could hear Annabeth yelling back.

"No Percy! It was nothing I'm sure…come back. Where are you going! Come back! PLEASE!" Her voice pleading and scared.

I wanted to know why she sounded that way. She was so scared, so I wanted to help her, but I could not stop walking. The next thing I know, Annabeth's tackling me to the side of the brick wall. She lands on me with a thud and we both groan in immense pain.

I open my eyes and see her trying to get up, while holding her stomach from the impact.

"OW, GOD!" I held my sore arm. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled with frustration.

"What do you mean, WHAT WAS THAT FOR? You were the lunatic walking down a dark alley!" She was breathing hard and sighed with some more pain. "Didn't you hear me yelling?"

I helped her get up. "Well yeah, but I saw something. It was weird."

She gave me her best "your crazy Percy" look ever. "So you try to follow it down an ALLEY!"

I lowered my shoulders and laughed a little. "I don't know why…I just…" I dropped the subject. "Forget it." I shook my head with confusion.

She exhaled. "Percy you can't just follow things like that. There way to big, and far to evil for you. It would've have killed you in a instant. I don't understand what you were doing, you were in like a trance of some sort..."

I nodded. I was going to explain that I had no idea why I did what I did, but then I stopped. _What did she say? Big...evil? _

"Wait…did you see it too?" I wondered.

Annabeth immediately froze like she always does when I caught her in something. "No, but you had say that you saw…"

"I never said it was big or anything." I said with a narrow tone. "Actually I didn't say what I say at all." I accused.

She looked around. "Well, it's obvious."

I gave her a look. "Annabeth what aren't you saying?"

She got angry then. For no reason. Other big way of telling Annabeth's lying, denial and instant angry.

"Nothing Percy. I'm just angry cause you were putting yourself in danger." She grabbed my bag and forced it on my shoulder. "Can we go to school now?"

I gazed at her, trying to figuring why she was still lying to me. But eventually I nodded, like everything was okay, and we made our way to the buses.

She's been doing this a lot lately. Weird things would happen and she try to cover it up in the weirdest ways. The didn't have anything to do with her either. Little things like objects down the sreet that look like their watching me. Or if I heard noises of any sort. I was merely curious about what I was seeing or what exactly what was going, but she was going out of her way to cover it all up. To make it seem like I was being weird or she had no idea what I was talking about. It started to annoy me very much.

On the brighter side of things, freshman year wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Annabeth and I had most of the same classes because of our disabilities. The first few weeks were nice, and by the first months the routine had finally came. We made it to lunch and sat down at a table. No one usually sat with us, and we really liked it that way. Until today, a new kid came to sit with us.

"So how's your other classes going?" Annabeth wondered.

I shrugged. "There going."

She laughed. "Yeah, wish I could say different. But high school is so boring."

I stopped eating. "You think learning is boring?" I gasped. "Alert the media everyone! Annabeth Chase thinks high school is boring!" My voice went louder as I looked around to embarrass her.

She threw her napkin at me and stood up across the table to hit me. "Shut up Percy. I was kidding!" She laughed.

I joined her laughing as she shook her head at me. Her laugh was always good to hear and the smile was a plus. As we were doing this, that kid walked up. I stopped laughing and looked up at him. He was in my P.E. class. He was new and probably had no where to go. He also had crutches and facial hair.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He said quietly.

Annabeth looked up at him and her face went between two emotions really fast. Shocked and nervous. Her eyes hit the floor.

I smiled a little and gestured to the chair next to me. "Umm, sure. No problem."

The kid looked down at it and nodded in thanks. He started eating his lunch and remained quiet. I tried to strike a conversation. I knew how it felt to be the new, weird kid.

"I've seen you in my Phy. Ed. class right?"

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I'm new here. Don't know anyone, and you guys looked the friendliest, with all the laughing."

I smirked. "Yeah I guess that would come off as friendly. Welcome to the school outcast table." I winked at Annabeth which made her come out of her trance and giggle a little.

He laughed lightly and Annabeth finally spoke.

"Don't mind him, he's kind of a drag." She chuckled. "But yes welcome." She used her hands to gesture the whole table. "I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Perseus Jackson."

I coughed a little after sipping my juice. Not expecting her to use my full name. She never did, so why now? The new kid grew wide eyed with the sound of my not-so-well known full namesake. So I intervened.

"Whoa, Whoa. She's kidding. I mean she's not kidding but I go by…" I paused to laugh roughly. "It's Percy. _Just_ Percy." I said flatly. I also gave Annabeth a scowl.

She put her hand by her face to cut me off from seeing her mouth. "He doesn't like his real name, but it's fun to tease him with it anyway." She whispered and looked up at my scowl with amusement.

I rolled my eyes. "What's the point of wasting breath on it." I laughed again. "Percy Jackson." I held out my hand to him, which he shook.

He took a bite of his sandwich. "I'm Grover. Grover Underwood." Annabeth dropped her eyes again.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" I asked.

"Not too far. I just moved to the city."

That wasn't much of an explanation, but I let it go. We had a civil conversation for the rest of lunch. What do you like to do, do you like the school, etc. He was a really cool guy and I already got the feeling that he was going to be around us from now on. It just seemed to work that way sometimes. Especially at school when you had no where to go. I didn't mind, it'll be nice to have some guy company for once. If I told Annabeth that, she'd remove my arm.

Annabeth and I walked home after school and I asked about the new guy.

"So Grover seems pretty cool right?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, really cool."

She dropped the subject then. That was another thing at lunch. She was completely willing to talk to Grover, but not to me about it. She had this certain vibe. Like the fact he was there set her on edge. We said our goodbyes and that was it. Yet another one of those moments were she was keeping things from me. I never realized how much it would start to bother me, until my pulse raced at the idea of what she was thinking. This was getting old.

**Annabeth:**

I knew Grover was coming to New York, but the school thing was definitely a bombshell. I was trying my best to keep these things from Percy, but the more I tired, the closer he got to trying to figure things out. When I became secretive, Percy got mad. He tired not to show it but I knew him too well.

I wish I could say that Grover came and went. Like he pretending to be a student for a day, to see Percy and then went on his merry way. However he stuck around and was always with us. I loved Grover a lot, but I was not sure this was the way to keep an eye on Percy. It wasn't too bad after awhile though. Percy and Grover became best pals. They do a lot of stuff together that Percy can't do with me. It doesn't bother me, I just don't have any girl friends to do things with here. So I let Grover and Percy have their guy time, and...I grit my teeth with jealously. But that would be my brat side again. It's not like Percy abandoned me, he didn't by any means, I'm still his best friend. We were always together. Grover's in the mix of course, but I'm never left out. Still, I wish I could kick Grover where it hurts, when he invades on Percy and Annabeth time.

"I need water or some food before I pass out!" Grover exclaimed. He was looking through Percy's cabinets for a glass. Sally was at work and Gabe was gone bowling. So we hung out here until Gabe burst back in.

Percy laughed. "You eat all the time, G-Man. Give your stomach a rest." He sat down next to me on the couch. "Besides, I'm sure Gabe took everything anyway. Just grab some water and relax."

Grover sighed loudly and closed the fridge.

Percy looked over at me and smiled lightly. I was reading my book and looked out of the corner of my eye. I smiled brightly back at him, as usual.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Grover said leaving the kitchen. I went back to reading my book and Percy watched me.

He finally spoke up. "Hey, ya wanna to come over and watch the Blair Witch Project on Saturday? Best scary movie this side of the late 90's." I looked up with a gleam.

He looked to the side with a sneer. "Well, not the best scary movie..., but it'll do some damage on _your_ scary scale." My gleam went to a scowl. Which made him smirk more.

"So what'd ya say?" Percy said with a begging-like smirk. His tone very persuasive.

I jumped at the opportunity. "Yeah that sounds great! Not the biggest fan of scary movies." I said with some regret of what I might have to indure. "But I'll watch it for you." I smiled happily.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Grover and I will protect you."

My throat locked up and I slouched back down on the couch. "Grover and I…?" I sighed softly to myself.

Percy heard that one. "What's wrong?"

I didn't want to be stupid about this. Percy could think I'm being weird. "Nothing. Sounds great." I replied half-heartedly.

Percy knew better and I always _hated_ him for that. "What? You were excited before…?"

I sighed. "You really don't want to hear this."

He chuckled. "Try me." Poking my arm a couple of times.

"Okay…" I paused. "I don't want really want Grover there. I was looking forward to it being just...you and me."

"But you love Grover." He laughed with a shrug.

"Yes of course I do." I shook my head with assurance. "But I haven't had you too myself for a long time."

_I sounded like a jealous girlfriend. Gross, right?_

Percy narrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Oh. Umm…" He seemed to be a little embarassed by my choice of words..

I sighed again. "Told you it was not worth hearing. Forget I said anything." I smiled…sort of. "What time Saturday?"

He looked at me, not answering my question. I tried to break his glare.

"Percy…what time?" I asked again waving my hand by his face.

He looked around with thought. "If you don't want Grover to come, I could tell him not too." He offered politely.

"No that's rude and sort of weird, I think. It's no big deal." I laughed.

He shrugged with defeat. "Uh, 5:00 should be okay." His tone still weary with confusion.

"Great." I smiled and went back to reading.

He cleared his throat. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

He nodded slightly, still unconvinced.

Percy got up and went to the kitchen. Mumbling something about me. He did that a lot for some reason.

Grover and I eventually went home and we walked to my apartment my arm linked in his. Talking about camp and what would happen within the next summer. Grover also decided to accused me of not being upfront with him.

"If you wanted to be alone with Percy. All you had to do is say so." He grinned.

I looked over at him, my mouth open. "I don't! I mean I do... But..how do you...?"

"Because he came up to me, asking if it was okay if I didn't come Saturday." He lifted his eyebrows.

I looked down and lowered my shoulders. "He...he did?" I muttered quietly.

"Yep. So enjoy your weekend I guess. Try not to make out or anything. Sally would have a field day, of happiness that is."

I pushed him into a wall. "Shut up goat boy!" I said through my teeth.

"Hey, I get it! Alone time for you and your best friend. Sorry."

"You're a huge jerk." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Love you too Annabeth." He hugged me.

I couldn't help smiling and hugging him back. "Yeah sure."

On Saturday, Percy and I finished the movie and just sat there talking. It was my favorite thing to do.

"Did you know that the empire state building is 81 years old? That's older than most building in the United States. Europe wins by a long shot though."

Percy smiled at me, even though he could care less, he always listened to me. He was good that way.

"And I'm completely boring you." I laughed as he turned towards the window. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

He turned back. "No your not boring me, I'm just wondering what that noise is." He scrunched his face with curiosity.

I squinted my brow. "What noise?"

He pointed towards the window. "I hear a weird gargle out the window." He got up and I followed him. We looked out the window and as soon as I saw it, I freaked out, pushed Percy to the ground with all the force I had in me, and opened the window to throw something at it.

It was a monster of some sort. I couldn't really tell, but if Percy saw it, he'd go crazy. I hoped I scared it away. This was the second time in 2 weeks. I was becoming extremely scared.

I looked over at the ground with a sigh of relief. However Percy was on the ground with his face completely blank. It was the weirdest face he had ever made, and I still wonder how he was able to fit all these emotions into one structure.

I didn't really know what to do, so I helped him up. He stared at me with complete lost of sanity, lose of _my_ sanity that is.

He struggled to speak, but when he did, it was an explosion.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" His tone loud and stern, full of worry. It was scary and I did flinch.

I scrambled to make something up. "I…uhh…saw something out the window. It was pretty scary. I didn't want to freak out or anything." I laughed nervously.

_Likely story Annabeth. Insert silently kicking myself here._

He sure didn't believe that one.

"Have you completely lost it?" His tone was so mad sounding. "You threw me to the ground because "something" was coming up the window? You thought I would be afraid...?" He scoffed. His face completely annoyed. "What kind of story is that?"

I shrugged. "A true one."

He waved his hands everywhere, completely bewildered. "You threw me to the ground, because I might've been afraid of something? That's your story...? Seriously?" He exclaimed.

I stared at him, lost for words. There was nothing I could explain to him. So I made my escape.

I walked to the couch quickly, avoiding his gaze. I grabbed my bag and made it to the door. "I'm sorry Percy, I have to go. I have some cleaning to do. Umm…thanks for the movie. I'll see you at school." I opened the door. I could her Percy yelling after.

"Annabeth wait…! What's going on?" He asked desperately.

But I was already down the hall. I was really going to have to explain for that one. Running away, being super stupid about it my explaination. Maybe I was losing it. He would never let this go. And so the beginning of Percy losing his trust in me begins.

**Well there's the first long chapter of things sort of taking a turn for the worse. Confusing and all, but also I don't want you to worry, more Grover stuff invloved I promise! I thought if I put more, it would lead away from the problms. Hope you agree, but more to come. Pretty intense I hope! I mean maybe it's not too intense yet, but things seem to be moving fast. Hopefully it's an easy pace for you ;) Enjoy, review, favorite and all that good stuff! **

**Thanks as always!**

***L.D**


	9. Ditching For A Letter, A Wheelchair Too

**Alright folks, here's another bit of the story. I can't wait to post the rest of this stuff :P Because I know what you all are waiting for and now I'm really waiting for it too! Anyways, enjoy and let me knows what you think ;) **

**Thanks to: Raidersforthewin, p4d, DauntlessOne, LaurenFitz(That's my name...!), Alrig, Sapphire-Zebra, WhiteWinterStar, cupcakequeen22 for favorites and story alerts!**

**To Anonymus: Thank you very much!**

**To fanficfantasies: Yes, Annabeth is very smart of course, but she is dim around him isn't she... ;) Glad you enjoy! **

**Percy:**

Time to diagnose Annabeth as insane. I had no clue what so ever as to what her problem was. After she left, I thought I was going to rip my hair out. No explanation. No reason. Nothing. My head trying it's hardest to function. I couldn't even describe how felt. You ever felt so lost and confused that you could just sit there and stare at the wall? That was me.

I let it go for the night, but only before I could break her door down for some answers. We had one day left of the weekend and I wasn't sure if I was up to seeing her. I knew I shouldn't feel that way, but could you blame me? I mean Annabeth's always been weird. That's one of the biggest reasons of why she was my friend. I had someone to share it all with, we bounced of each other so well. We were both out of the "norm". But after the pass few days, I felt like she was pushing straitjacket territory. Luckily I had Sunday to keep cool without her.

I felt like a jerk for not waiting for her at the street light Monday morning, but she'd probably understand. I know Annabeth well enough for _her_ to know when's she's upset someone, even me. She knows when it's best to let me breath.

I walked to the school half-expecting her to be around her locker, waiting for me to pass her by. But she wasn't there. Not even standing by the office, looking at the bulletins on the wall. I walked pass all her natural checkpoint areas, but I couldn't find her. I thought for a brief second that something might of happened, but I doubted it. I felt stupid, but I was done cooling off as soon as I left our building. I really just wanted to see her. My ego was a tad damaged when she didn't wait for me, just to have me ignore her anyways. _Mature right?_

As I got to 1st period, I sat at my desk and stared at the door. I didn't even notice that the teacher was a substitute. The only thing I glanced at was the wheelchair. For the most part, I was waiting for her to walk in. I would most likely put my head down as soon as she did. _Percy you are the stupidest... _Looking down but really out of the corner of my eye, seeing if she spotted me yet, share a few glances with her. Even wondering what possible explanation she had.

45 minutes pass the class…she never showed.

She had missed the entire 1st period. _Annabeth Chase…missing a class._ Especially her favorite, history.

_Now_…I was offically worried.

I walked around during class breaks, looking in her classrooms, for any sight of her. She was no where to be found. I knew her schedule, _oddly_, and she hadn't been to any of them. She wasn't there to help me with my work or to talk to me. She wasn't there to laugh at my jokes or hit me if I was being a extra cocky towards her. I would've talked to her even if I was really mad, just so she had something to do. Well actually, if you want the truth, Annabeth wouldn't talk if she didn't want too. It would be me who really wanted too. This one time in the 7th grade, she got mad when I ditched school and left her alone. She didn't talk to me for 2 days, when I refused to say sorry. She would tease me too: _"You'll break first Percy. I can do this forever...haha!"_ And she was right, I finally apologized (practically begging sadly) and she never lets me forget it. Now she was the one who was going to be sorry. I would torture her for this one.

But, I didn't mean for her to stay away from school. It felt like she didn't show up so she couldn't see me. To not have to confront me or something. This was nothing like her at all. She'd rather be caught dead then miss school. _I was freaking out a little, can you tell?_

I was with Grover at lunch and he didn't see her today either. We sat there, feeling awkward. Even though there were conversations Annabeth couldn't find herself apart of (guy talk usually), she was always there. Laughing or adding her two sense.

Grover was concerned. I felt absolutely awful.

Did she not come to school because of me, really? Was she actually hiding from me or something? I wanted to ditch school and go see her. That was probably wasn't the best idea, just another reason for her to be mad at me. So I forced the whole day at school. Although I didn't do anything but get a sore thigh muscle from restless leg syndrome. Man, how I hated these ticks.

I pretty much ran home, because I'm the biggest freak in the world and I missed the wise girl that much. My rock, my best friend, no one else's. The cool thing was, I was pretty territorial of her and she liked it more than it ever annoyed her. Putting those mushy memories aside, I walked up to her door and knocked. Ready to yell at her for not giving me an explanation. Except this was because she was absent without telling me. The door opened and there stood her "dad" Alan.

"Oh hey Percy. What can I do for you?" He smiled.

I stumbled a bit. "Is Annabeth here?"

His face turned confused. "I thought she'd be with you. School just got out right?"

I realized then that Annabeth "went to school" but really…she had ditched everything. I was also surprised that she had the guts to ditch. I got worried again though, because there must a reason why she did. And it would end up being a bad one, I figured. Alan had no idea, so I covered her lie. She's lucky I'm a full time "make excuses" type of a guy.

"You know, I thought she got ahead of me, so I figured she'd be home by now. She's probably still walking though. I'll just come back later." I smirked.

"Alrighty. See you later Percy." He smiled again. I nodded and he closed the door.

I walked back out the front door of the complex. If there's one place Annabeth run off to, I knew exactly where she'd be.

I got to the front of the city library. She loved it here. She couldn't read the books, but they had a lot of paintings of older buildings. She liked to come her on weekends and sketch them out. Because she was a dork. Although it didn't say much about me either, I always went with her. Even if I just watched her create a masterpiece.

There's this beautiful fountain in the front and I saw her sitting on the edge, sketching in her book. Her head was tilted to the right, looking down and she moved her eyes back and forth, analyzing the book. My brain is telling me to run up and grab her, make her articulate on all her problems. She had me so worried, I was ready to arrange a search party. I will make her pay for that. But my insides wanted to never let her go once I grabbed her in an embrace. She looked pretty with her hair hanging down the right side of her face. She was wearing my favorite blue T-shirt, I mean the one I bought for her. Her grey eyes were actually glimmering against the water. How can she always look like some sort of goddess?

_Those stupid teenage hormones. _

As I focused in on her, she didn't look happy and she was barely trying to draw. As I walked up to her, she finally noticed me when I ended up being a couple feet away from her. I was stern and still. Ready to know what her reasons are. Her face wasn't surprised to see me at all, it was gloomy. She quickly dropped her eyes slowly with an extremely quiet sigh. Not only did she look like a vulnerable little girl, she looked completely guilty. No sign of her ready to deny it at all. I dropped my shoulders with disappointment.

_Great. _I couldn't even try to be mad at her with that look.

I sighed as silently as she did, and sat down next to her. I didn't speak, my face was very plain. I didn't feel angry or sad. Mostly melancholy. I just gazed out into the street, just sitting with her.

"I should've of known you'd find me." She said flatly, after a few minutes.

I nodded. "Alan didn't know why I came to your apartment, looking for you." She tensed up suddenly. "But I covered for you."

She quickly relaxed and nodded. "Thanks." Her voice very quiet.

I couldn't stand the troubled look on her face. I bumped her with my arm.

"So you wanna tell me why you're here and not at school?"

"The school day is over." Her face was perplexed.

I scoffed roughly, my lips form a hard line. "I meant the whole day Annabeth. You are not one to miss school. You had me completely freaked."

She grew a very small smile, but it was still sad. "I didn't mean to worry you." I could tell that she was secretly happy with my reaction. _Brat._

I pushed the subject. "So why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

She shrugged. "Didn't think you were interested in any explanation. I figured you were upset with me."

I shook my head. "I am…but we can get to that later." I tired my hardest to seem upset, but tolerant. I waited for her bite back, but she just nodded with a cheerless smile. _She wasn't even going to fight me on it?_

I immediately started to feel horrible again. I sighed. "Is that why you missed school? Because of me?"

She shook her head. "No. Well that's barely the reason." She said matter-of-factly.

_Well then._ _*silently sticking my tongue out*_ "What else is there?" _Another drop on the ego scale._

She shook her head with a grunt.

At first I thought there was more secrets in store for me. Which I was ready to pull out my defense for. But she shook her head out of anger. She went into her bag and pulled out an envelope. I keep glancing at her as she handed it to me.

She moved her eyes to mine and frowned. "My father wrote me this."

It was letter from her actual father. The one she _didn't_ live with. The one she never wanted to talk about. The one I wasn't allowed to ask about. Yet here she was, handing me a personal letter, from him to her.

I didn't know whether to feel overjoyed or completely miserable.

"You want me to read it?" I said with much disbelief.

She nodded. "Please." There was that smile again. I tired my best to return it softly. I opened the envelope and the letter read:

_Dear Annabeth, _

_I don't where you are or who your with, but come back. Please talk to me sweetheart. I love you. Your so wrong, nothing you feel or think is true. Please give us a chance. I hope your safe with them, and I trust your instincts. But I know your mother wouldn't want this for you. Please dear, talk to me. Your much too young to understand any of this, much too young. _

_Please. I love you,_

_Dad_

I finished reading it and looked up at her. A few things past through my head. Like if she was an actual runaway. The letter pretty much said she left without a word or permission. And if she was really planning on going back. She'd have her real father again and an actually family. I'd wish that for her any day, I'd like to be so happy for her. But that was impossible. If she really left, I'd be absolutely crushed. If she did go back…I'd lose her forever.

_I'm not sure if I really wanted her answer._

She smiled back to me. "Pretty lame right?"

My face refused to change from soft understanding. Maybe this was why she was acting so weird.

"Who's them?" I wondered. Annabeth never had any friends here, except me and Grover.

She looked down and moved her eyes back and forth. "It's some friends I made along they way, when I first left. He thought I was still with just them."

I raised my eyebrows very high. "You were living with some random kids?" My voice completely astounded.

She kept her eyes down. She pressed her lips together and raised her brows in confession.

"No, just met them when I was alone. I was always alone. I had no friends, until I met a few like me."

_A few like you...?_ "So your dad was okay with you leaving him?" How old was she when she ran away? She couldn't of been older than 10. How is that possible? Your so young and so unintellegent at that age. Your father not doing everything humanly possible to track you down. It just seemed...unrealistic.

She shook her head. "He went looking for me. But my old guardian contacted him. Then there's the letter." She pointed to it.

_I was super perplexed._ Now it seems unrealistic and I feel a lot of blanks.I handed it back to her and sighed. "He seems to really miss you Annabeth."

She shook her head. "I doubt that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't fit with them Percy. I never did. I tired, they tired." She paused to think. "But it's like…" She looked up and tried to decide what example to use. She suddenly gasps. "Like I'm the color that doesn't belong in the rainbow. It's just not meant to be." She said dryly.

I chuckled. "Well that would make sense, except every color exists in the rainbow. Colors are made there by the sun, we just can't see them all, remember?"

She looked at me with the widest eyes I'd ever seen, like I didn't say what I just said. Even I was a little surprised at myself for giving a science lesson. After a few seconds she came back to the planet and busted out in enormous laughter. Her face changed so quickly. At least she was smiling. I watched her as she laughed at me and I even laughed a little. She stopped laughing as much to speak and wiped her eyes clear of water.

"Oh Percy! Your so cunning!" She said, while she kissed my cheek very fast and grasped my arm. I knew for a fact I was blushing and I silently punched myself in the gut for it. She put her head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

I couldn't help but absolutely enjoy this. "Yeah I guess I hangout with you too much." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She spoke through giggles. I smiled slightly. She sort of calmed her laugh. "I always want you around me." As those words came out of her mouth, she immediately blushed, and I got a tad wide-eyed.

_Whoa...Annabeth..._

Her laugh turned softer and eventually she gave a happy sigh, and remained leaning against me. I put my head on hers and laughed a little bit more. People passed by with smiles, they most likely thought we were together. Like together, _together. _To be straight with you, I wouldn't of argued with them about it. Only because people always thought that way about us.

I plucked up the courage to ask the one question, I didn't want the answer to. Because as soon as she gave it, I'd probably beg her to change her mind.

"So are you going back home then?" I slowly spitted out.

She shrugged. "Later, after I've had time to collect my thoughts."

Inside my body, my ribs clinched. _And there she goes Percy. _

"When do you want to go back?" I asked through amazing force.

She sighed. "Maybe when Alan finishes his hockey game."

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "No I meant...back to your dad. When do you want to go home, for real?"

She looked up at me and narrowed her eyebrows. "What makes you think I'm doing that?"

I scoffed, bewildered. "Well he sent you this letter. You wouldn't be here contemplating it, if you didn't want to go back."

She kept her eyes puzzled. "Percy, I'm not going back. This is my home. For all intensive purposes." She added a smirk.

"Yeah, but he's your dad. You should go back." _No you shouldn't. I mean if it makes you happy, but I would…don't go. Err…I'm so stupid._

She raised her shoulders. "I can't. I don't want too." My pulse slowed down. _Oh thank god. _She interrupted my inner-conscience doing a back flip and skipping around. "Do you really want me to go back?" Her tone weary and her eyes still gleaming. She was looking the answer "no" I'm assuming.

"I…ehh…I don't…" I tried to say. My eyes flying around, looking for a way out of this question. She narrowed her eyes with amusement. _Damn her._

But she just scoffed. "Besides, I haven't seen my dad since I was seven."

_SEVEN! How in the heck did she acomplish that?_ I threw my shock to the other side of my brain and just remained conflicted. I cocked my head to the side. "Wait…what? I thought you got that today?"

She shook her head with a sensitive smile. "No...didn't you read it clearly? He still "thought" I was with them." I shrugged and she grunted with a laugh. "Percy the letter said I was too young to understand…?" She dropped her head waiting for me to realize something, I think. But she huffed out a breath. "It's in the _past_ tense, you doof. I was seven when I left." She shook her head still mystified.

_Thank god…she's staying. She's staying! She's staying…okay, breath. _My thoughts still roared around in triumph. I felt so ridiculous.

But I was still lost. "Wait so you let me read a letter you got years ago?"

She nodded unhappily. "Yeah…I thought maybe you were tired of not knowing that part of my story. Today's my dad's birthday and I was thinking about it all weekend, and…I don't know. I guess it releases a weight off my shoulder to know you finally have some answers about my past. A past I'm not proud of." She ended that sentence wryly.

So this was why she was acting all weird. But why she was so worried about me and all the things that have been happening lately? Maybe she didn't want me to end up like her. Practically alone, without a family. Didn't explain the need to hide it though…

"So you did run away from home. No explanation at all. You just took off." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah so much for your goody-goody image of me." She smirked sadly.

I put my arm around her. "This doesn't change my image of you. Nothing ever could." I squeezed her tightly. I could see her doubt that a great deal. Her expression gave it away. I wasn't sure why, but I continued anyway.

"I just don't understand. Why did you leave?"

She leaned against me again. "I told you, I didn't belong there. So I left."

"Where could you have gone at that age?" My voice assertive.

"To that summer camp I go too."

I raised an eyebrow. "You can live there?"

She nodded. "There are year rounder's there, yes."

"But I thought I was just a summer camp for girls with special disabilities?"

"We prefer to call them, special advantages. And some kids stay the whole time, because the might not have anywhere to go. The boys and girls have plenty to do there now." She said proudly.

"But I thought it was just for girls...?

She hesisted. "Well this year they decided to make it co-ed. Didn't I mention that?" Her tone nervous.

I scoffed funnily and shook my head. _No you didn't. What else aren't you telling me...?_

"This camp is starting to sound more like a kid's shelter." I actually had more questions about this so called camp, but the moment seem to have passed to ask them.

Annabeth giggled. "You'd love it there." I shrugged.

"I can't believe you thought I was leaving." She grunted and used her waist to bump mine.

I chuckled. "Is it bad of me, to be completely okay with you not going back?"

She stood up straight and looked at me with an accusing, but teasing glare. "Percy Jackson…, are you putting your own importance in front of my own happiness?"

I rolled my eyes. "Says the spoiled wise girl."

She gasped with a smile and put her arm around my neck. She had me in a very loose headlock. "Take it back seaweed brain! Take it back!"

I laughed. "Not gonna happen Chase!"

We wrestled back and forth, laughing at each other. I was mostly laughing at her lame attempts to tackle me. Her wrists ended up caught in my hands, because I'm stronger of course. She sighed with defeat.

I laughed and released her. "You know your going to have to make up leaving without an explanation, right?" I say mockingly.

She scoffed. "I always owe you something." I winked at her and eventually the sun decided to set on the walk home.

The whole walk home, Annabeth stayed very close to me. My arm hung down at my side and her arm wrapped around it like a rope. It was funny how she did that, but I never minded a bit. I didn't really want her out of my sight since she took it upon herself to ditch school today and run away from home once before. If she could run away sucessfully at the age of seven, who knows what this girl could do?

When I dropped her off at her house, she lingered in front of the door, looking at me.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue today. I always knew I could count on you." She smiled gently.

I shook my head and sneered. "You are such a girl." _Shut up stomach._

She put her head down with happy sigh. "You always say that. Your such a guy." She pulled her head up and her eyes twinkled. _SHUT UP STOMACH!_

"Doesn't make it less true." I laughed softly. "But in away I'm glad. I'm glad that you showed me…meant a lot." I paused. "So…thanks. Nice to be counted on for once."

She rolled her eyes. "Your also such a downer." She whined slightly.

I shrugged with no actual innocence, which made her run up and hug me again.

I hugged her back and let go quickly. That's enough stomach twisting for one day.

"Alright, get inside, before Alan suspects I kidnapped you." I laughed roughly.

She tilted her head and put her eyes to the ceiling. She tried to resemble a girly-girl. "Yes dear." Her voice did actually sound like an annoying house wife. I rolled my eyes in response.

She did the one thing that would leave me tongue-tied the rest of the night. She kissed my cheek again, but lingered for at least 3 seconds. Then with a bright grin she turned around and closed the door behind her.

How I _HATE _those freaking hormones.

**Annabeth:**

I may of found some excuse for my behavior, but I wasn't off the hook yet. Even though I started the day with sorrow and a lot of stupidity, it was one of the greatest days of my life. To open up something that Percy had wanted to know for so long, felt really good. Although I knew much more lied ahead, an excuse for my wackiness, more or less. I did regret ditching school, but the truth was what I had pointed out. I missed the camp, I was angry for all the lies, and my father was the big cherry on my pile of issues. Luckily I had the next day to catch up and push it away. Deep down, I wish I could of stayed at that fountain with him forever. I guess I am a sappy little girl. Not that I cared an inch.

Percy and I walked to the school in high hopes that today would be a smooth day. He was dressed in this cotton blue jacket that squeezed his arms and broad shoulders. He looked very appealing. I actually wondered how warm he was inside that. This was definitely my preppy side speaking. I couldn't stop forgetting that Percy was actually becoming a man. The thought made me feel fuzzy and odd. In a nice way too. I didn't know whether this was a good thing either. Ever since we started high school, I couldn't stop from thinking of Percy that way. Being a teenager is annoying.

Anyways, I missed the whole day yesterday, so Percy was doing his best to keep me updated. As we walked into history class, I saw a name on the whiteboard that I didn't recognize. I'm guessing we had a sub for today. I sat down and talked to Percy about the difference between the World War I and II. His main talking point was that one had Hitler and the other didn't and that there are tons of movies about them. My main talking point was that he was a huge kelp head. The class eventually got quiet and I looked up to the front because Percy had finally turned around. By the whiteboard I saw a man in a wheelchair, long breaded, older, but still young in a certain way. Of course in the time I had noticed all this, I was also doing my best not to scream. Grover seemed completely calm, the traitor.

"Good morning class. I'm to announce that your old history teacher is no longer going to be teaching here and that I have taken his place as your new teacher. I hope we will have a good experience."

He looked to me, then Grover, and then to Percy. "I'm Mr. Brunner. Your new history teacher."

You can imagine my surprise when I see Chiron in front of a public school classroom. I almost peed my pants. When in the heck did this happen? _Great, just perfect! _So much for keeping things from Percy, my death sentence is officially set.

The class was actually pretty cool. We heard him lecture and it was actually very intriguing. Chiron was really good at this and that was a relief. I don't have to say on this at the moment, because no one informed me off this visit. We even got to see a short film about the myths. Coincidence, yeah probably not.

The excruciating class was finally over and as soon as we got up to leave, "Mr. Brunner" spoke up. "Could I see Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson after the bell, please?" My heart froze.

Percy looked over at me with raised eyebrows, I exchange a comforting look but I was really freaking out. He shrugged and dragged me to the front. Mr. Brunner smiled as well all walked towards him.

"I just wanted to properly meet you three. You all seemed to be very interested in the class today." He spoke kindly.

Grover and I nodded. Percy spoke. "Yeah, it was pretty cool learning about all that old myth stuff. Your lecture was better than anyone we've had in here. You sure know how make a first impression." He smirked friendly.

There goes Percy, the smooth talker. I always envied him at being good at that, but it was a joy to watch. He must really like Chiron already.

Mr. Brunner laughed. "Thank you very much Mr. Jackson. I guess I do take my mythology very seriously. I majored in it, and it's always been my favorite. I'm glad you take such a fancy to it. And your not so bad yourself." He smiled.

Percy's face became pleased and he was about to speak, but I got the courage to talk first. "Why did you want to meet us Mr. Brunner?" I said sternly.

He focused on me and smiled gently. "Like I said you seemed very interested today. I just like to get to know my students, Ms. Chase." I nodded, eyeing him firmly.

He exhaled and laughed. "Well I hope you enjoy more of this class with me and have a great day."

Percy shook his hand and smiled. "Thanks sir." Grover smiled and gave me a very sulky glare. _He's still a traitor._ I nodded and walked out of the class with Percy. We made or way to the hallway and Percy turned around to face me.

"He seems pretty cool." He was relieved. He didn't like many teachers.

"Yeah I guess so." I smiled weakly. "Hey, I'll umm, catch up with you in a minute, okay? I'm going to ask him more about the class." I said with assurance.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Smarty." I giggled with a shrug as he turned down the hallway with another signature Percy Jackson wink.

I waited until Percy was in no longer in eyesight and ran inside Mr. Brunner's room. He was erasing today's writing. As I irrupted into his classroom, he turned around with his eyes wide. I breathed fast.

"What on earth are you doing HERE?" My face and voice beyond stunned.

Chiron looks completely mystified. Almost as if he expects me to know this already. I raise my hands up, waiting for an explaination. "Well!"

He shakes his head and laughs roughly. "Annabeth.."

I didn't even give him a chance to speak. I start pacing around the room in a complete rant. "Here I am, trying my best to shield him from this all. All the crap and everything trying to keep him in danger. As soon as things start to settle Grover shows up and they become the best of friends. Which I'm happy about believe me, though it's annoying and weird." I sneer in disgust of some sort. I breath momentarily and I hear Chiron speak.

"Annabeth..."

I continue squawking, unaware of him. "Then these weird things show up and Percy actually trys to pursue them! Really, just going after them for some insane reason. And then when I stop him, he thinks I'm the one being a freak. Then I made up some excuse about my dad so he'd easily forget about all of it, but knowing him, he'll never let it go, just like I can never let things go."

Chiron does his best to interfere with my ramble. "Annabeth listen..." He says a little louder.

"And now your here! I don't know how much more of this I can take. I mean everyday gets worse and I already hate myself for lying to him..."

I suddenly stop because Chiron took one of text books and slammed it against the desk. It made me jump and bite my tongue in anger. I look over at "Mr. Brunner" and his face is stern but calm. My eyes wide and disarray.

Chiron sighs at me and I look over at the door when I hear Grover walk in. His face still full of guilt. _Good._

Grover walks over to the desk and stares at Chiron. They both share a glance and then turn to face me. As I gaze at them darkly, and they let out a little laugh in my expense.

"I despise you both." I spit out and glare furiously, through narrowed eyes.

Chiron laughs roughly. "Annabeth, be calm. I'm only here because Grover had informed the situation had become more..." He paused. "Severe." He smiled slightly.

I scoff with absolute sarcasm. "Your damn right it has!" I sit down on the desk, put my hands on my chin, and frown at the pair of them.

Grover smirks at Chiron and then to me. "Annabeth is overreacting. She doesn't like lying to him. Their best friends after all." He teases.

I open my mouth in offense. "Oh? And you do? _Other_ best friend..." I poke back, he immediately frowns. Much to my enjoyment.

Mr. Brunner (I guess) gently smiles at us both. I stare at him, waiting for him to answer my every question. "Annabeth, I'm only here to keep an eye on him, and you two of course. There's nothing more to worry about. Just go on as if it's always been this way. Be normal, for Percy's sake."

I grunt. "We're anything, _but_ normal." I slowly drop my shoulders and nod at him in agreement. _Could my life here in New York...with Percy, get any worse?_

Chiron rolled over to the front and finished clearing his board. "We shall talk about this later. For now, just go to lunch and enjoy your day." He smiled warmly. Grover nodded towards him and opened the door for us both. I was still so angry. _Really? That's it? _No more details, no more insight on why Chiron was really here. I sighed deeply and nodded at him as well. _Wonderful. _I felt like Percy for a moment, completely unhappy with my new teacher. But then again, I miss my "mentor".

I turn around suddenly. "Chiron!" I cough slightly. "I mean Mr. Brunner..?"

He looks my way and I smile. "It's good to have you around again." I can't help myself, I really need him. He smiles at me and nods. Chiron doesn't do mushy but his gestures mean the same.

As Grover and I walk towards the cafe, he still has the glum look on his face. "So are you really mad at me?"

I sigh. "Not entirely. However, I wish I was forewarned." I frown.

"Chiorn said it would be better if you had a the same reaction as Percy." He stated.

I sigh again. "Figures. There's just one thing I don't understand though, how did he get..." But my question was interrupted. Grover's face shifted to sudden panic. As I turn my head to see what he's staring at, my heart starts to pound.

There's Percy. Fighting and fighting hard.

Percy and this boy are on the ground, wrestling. Percy's winning, but I can see he's injuried. Everyone's watching, some idiot boys are cheering him on, but the rest of us are in shock. He's punching this boy and his face is the scariest I've ever seen it. I've never seen Percy in a fight and I don't think I ever wanted to or was ready to. Infact I just made the decision to never see it again. I'm was so terrified by the sight of it and my stomach is sick. I feel tears envading my eyes as I did something really stupid. I ran up to them and tried to pull Percy off of the boy.

"PERCY! PERCY STOP! Percy please stop!" I scream as I yank at his arm. My inner strenght arises as I completely pull Percy to the other side of the floor. He keeps trying to get to the boy and end the fight, but I do my best to stop this, because there's no teachers in sight. But Percy is suddenly distracted by me. His bloody expression is suddenly soft and confused. His upper brow is bleeding down his cheek. His face is so lost, it was as if he had no idea what was happening. But as soon as he realizes what's going on, the boy comes up and tackles him. And hits me across the face in the process. I fall back on my right side with a thud. I hold my mouth for a brief second to feel the impact. I don't believe it was intentional, I'm sure it wasn't...I know it wasn't. I was the moron who got in the way of boys fighting, but I couldn't help myself. I felt the need to protect him. I could feel a fat lip appearing now.

Percy easily pins down the boy and finally a few teachers pull them apart. When the teacher pulls Percy up and makes him stand straight, he starts to yell at him. He doesn't pay attention and he gets that look again. He's looking around at the situation, completely bewildered. Finally he ends up centered on my presence. At first his look towards me was searching for answers. He wanted to know what I was thinking, but suddenly...his face freezes. His eyes become absolutely horrified. I try to figure out what he's looking at, but then my lip stings with pain. I wiped away the blood from my mouth and froze when I realized his problem. He thinks he hit me. He thinks he did to me. My expression becomes as scary as his when I try to emotionally convince him it wasn't his fault. I wanted to embrace him and calm him down. But the teachers finally pulled him away. His eyes never left my face. Vunlerable, apologitic, and hurt.

And once again...Percy disappears out of my sight.

**Percy... in a fight.! Whoa right? I loved writing this chapter, so many different scenarios. But I enjoyed it though! Well there's the next bit. I'm really excited for the up coming chapters. I know some of you are really anxious, but I do think the easier and slower I reveal stuff, the better it will be. Rushing stuff...? I hate when that happens :P Is it bad that I still have so many plans for this story? Let me just say this story has a way to go. Hope you don't mind! :)**


	10. Vulnerability Can Be Easy Damage

**Hello my friends! I haven't the faintest clue why, but I was so very nervous about this chapter. Maybe it's because I wanted to make this little leap or maybe it's because I hope you like it as much I do and that characters can be weak but still be themselves. Either way, it feels SO right to me and I'm surely proud of it. I'm not sure what drove me to make this chapter this way, but I've had these days before. VULNERABILITY and low self-esteem is a real B...!**

**Thank you to: Lord Jason, Ageofmyths [one of a kind? Why thank you ;)], GREEN-cheez-MONSTER, PupXXX, JellieButtons25, PercyJacksonAddict (ME too!), riml (You said I was an amazing writer and I giggled with happiness! xD)**

**And to the two Anonymous reviewers: Thank you for the loves and the happiness with my pace. Really you guys rock!**

**Here we go!**

**Percy:**

I really can't explain what happened. Meaning I don't get in fights because it's the thing to do. I'll do what I have to of course, but this one was pretty odd. Never saw it coming and now when I think about it, why did it even happen.

We had just met our new history teacher, Mr. Brunner. He was pretty cool and we broke the ice rather quickly. After he introduced himself to us, we all walked out to the hallways and Annabeth had decided to go back to ask him more questions about the class.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Smarty." But I winked at her anyway (making her smile bigger) and made my way to the lockers.

As I opened my locker, I saw this guy I barely recognized. Maybe from P.E. or something. He was watching me, which at first I thought was weird, so I just ignored it. As I got my books for my next class, out of the corner of my eye I could see him sneering with his friends and moving closer towards my direction. I did my best to seem like I couldn't tell what they were doing, but something bugged me. I used my eyes to follow him as he makes his way towards me, his friends right behind him.

As I finally bring my head up to turn towards him, I make my expression as curious and carefree as possible. He sneers and presses his lips together. Like he's trying to hold back a laugh. At that point, I feel anger building. Which is again was very weird, because he hadn't really done anything, but I felt like he was taunting me.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey Jackson."

"Sorry do I know you?" I wondered.

He tilted his head to the side. "No. Guess not."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and my lips also press together. "What can I do for you?"

He turned to his friends and laughed. "Well since you ask, I'd _really_ like to know that Annabeth chick."

My brain flickers and my pulse starts to race. _Annabeth? Wrong territory pal. _Around me, insulting her was a _bad _thing.

I laughed short and roughly. "Umm…seriously dude?" I asked, now officially pissed off.

He laughed again. "Don't worry Jackson. I let you have her back."

"Your not going anywhere near her. Now who the hell are you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter. I know who you are."

_What? _He just kept laughing and I wanted to wipe grin off his face. Memories of kids messing with me when I was younger came into my mind. Trying to push me around, trying to get a rise out of me. _Not my finer moments._

That's when he shoved me. I opened my mouth with more anger and shoved him back. _Harder._

"Are you kidding me right now?!" I heightened my tone. And he finally tried to hit me and I blocked it easily. I never had training or anything but I was good at defense. Maybe it was the fast reflexes from a ridiculous amount of adrenaline. Or the fact that I will always be the ADHD male model of the century.

When I was younger all the kids thought that Percy Jackson was the best target. Soon did they realize I had a lot of closed in anger. I mean if I think about it real hard, there's Gabe, my dad leaving me, all these things I've only ever thought about. The point is, as soon as I had gotten the ability to come home for good I did my best for my mom and myself to keep everything under control. Did I mess up occasionally, yeah sure. But I never really got as far as it could've of gone. So this was a definite shock. Not only did I try my hardest to remain unnoticed in high school, but I didn't even know this moron.

The rest is really just a blur. The fight only lasted a minute or two and teachers took forever to show up. I know I basically won, but his reason behind it, still confused me. Was it Annabeth or was he just wanting to pick on someone for kicks. He was my size if not smaller, so he wasn't your average bully. A lot of people were cheering, some looking disappointed with their friend, and some just stared blankly. I could barely see the reactions but when I got the upper hand I was more observant. When I finally got him to the ground I felt someone pulling on me.

"PERCY! PERCY STOP! Percy please stop!" I hear Annabeth plead loudly. She actually had the strength to yank me off of him. I was sitting on the ground next to the boy who was coughing in pain. I became completely unaware of my surroundings. That sometimes happened to me. Those times when you just have to stop and think about what just occurred. When those take place, sometimes you end up doing something pretty terrible. As I stopped my impulsive behavior, I looked over to her. Annabeth's face made me jump back into Yancy High School Land. _Opps… _

My face less angry and more calm, because hers was plain terrified. I wanted to explain, I didn't want to see that look ever again, not towards me. She looked as if she was scared of me. Out of all things for her to feel towards me, that was never one the list. Because this was the sight I never wanted her to see of me.

The bad one. The delinquent kid.

As I hoped my face gave my regret away, I could feel blood trickle down my cheek from the hit he got in. I hadn't been in a fight since elementary. I was so furious at this guy. Out of all things and all people, why me? I was quiet and I kept a low profile. What did he want with me? _I was nothing._

As I stare at Annabeth with a loss of all things, the guy tackles me again. Since I had so much running through my mind, I gritted my teeth and pinned him back down with the slightest of ease. I wonder why he's still trying. I see Annabeth on the ground still, watching me, blank. Finally teacher's pull us apart and I'm forced to stand up. Some random teacher is yelling at me, but I pay more attention to Annabeth and the fact I just beat up some kid. I gleam at her, questions running through my brain. But as I focus on her face, I see blood on her mouth. Why was she bleeding?

She also realizes she is bleeding and covers her mouth when she meets my gaze. Her eyes showing all signs of concealment. I then knew what it was and I didn't think it could've of been but it only made sense. My heart dropped to the ground and my eyes grew wide as hers swimmed with sorrow.

She had interfered with my fight. _Like an idiot. _She must've of got in the middle somewhere. _And I hit her. _It had to have been me. She was trying to stop me, protect me. _Like SUCH an idiot. _

I was horrified. _I hit her. I hit her. What did I just do?_ My expression as apologetic as I could get it and my stomach churning repulsively. Her wide eyes trying to console me, but I felt pitiful. My face somber as I looked at her. I walked down the hall being pulled by a teacher, but my eyes never left hers. _What the hell is wrong with me…_

I sat by the principal's office and anger flowed through me a little. At her. At myself. What kind of person was I right now? Fighting some dumb kid and hurting her. I've never felt so disgusting in my life. So low, so beyond worthless.

That guy was suspended for starting the whole fight, some kid had said it was him. After I was set with detention for 4 weeks, I drifted outside of the school to make my way home. I didn't even think that she would even be around, but I saw her face. She made her way towards me, from the side of school building. I really wanted to run at this point and not deal with any of it. I knew she would stop me, try to do what she always does. I could just drown in my own guilt of course, but I wanted her comfort. So much it wasn't even worth funny. I didn't want to see my mom right now, I couldn't stand anymore disappointment at the moment. Annabeth didn't say anything, she just looked at me. I couldn't stand being under her gaze so I looked down. As soon as I did, she grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. I followed her willingly and tightening my grip on her hand. She used that moment to pull me closer to her and rub my shoulder up and down with her other hand. As her way of consoling me. I walked close to her, as much as possible. All the way to her house, no words, just my hand in hers.

Annabeth's parents were gone and we made our way to her bathroom. She pushed me gently in the doorway and made me lean back towards the wall. She went under the sink and got out a first aid kit. I watched her in complete silence. Her eyes moving back and forth in thought. Her hair in her face, almost making it impossible to see her expression. My throat dry as ever. It still ached and tingled with grief. My ability to speak had left me for now. I didn't know what to say, I just followed her with my intent eyes.

She got a cotton swab and put rubbing alcohol on it. She finally walked towards me and met my eyes. Her eyes still swimming with compassion. I could sense that my eyes were troubled as she furrowed her brows at me again. Annabeth held out her hand that was holding the cotton swab and I squatted down a little so she could reach my, what I guessed, still bloody and cut eyebrow. She started to rub against the cut and it stung extremely. The cut must have been a little deep. I winced and groaned in pain.

"Ahh…ow." My face squinted in response to the contact of the swab. I grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" Her voice low and soft, as she asked me. She seemed really worried that she did in-fact hurt me. As if it wasn't obvious, but still unable to speak, I shake my head. I hated this feeling of helplessness. But I was quietly enjoying this doctor thing, because I still felt like garbage.

She rubbed my cut again. I cringe in more pain as I watch her patch me up. I don't know why she's doing this to me. Her lip is plumb on the right side, but nothing too noticeable. My insides are gnawing at me. Annabeth wouldn't stop looking at me and I swear I melted in front of her. Usually she gets all embarrassed to met my full on gaze.

This whole bathroom moment was odd. But a good odd, I think. We have never had a moment like this. The only thing I seemed to notice was her presence. Every time she touched me I felt shocks go through me and for the first time ever, I liked them. I suddenly didn't want this to end. I could tell she was gazing at me to make sure I was okay. Like she was waiting for my every move. I watched her the same.

When she finished with the cotton swab, she put some Neosporin on my cut, and put a band aid on it. She put the kit back under the sink and looked up towards me again. She smiled lightly and moved my bangs around to try to cover my bandage. I moved my eyes away from hers and looked towards her cut. I narrowed my brows quickly and then back up again. I picked up a towel and wet it in the sink. She looked up at me as I lifted it towards her bruised lip. I pressed against it and watched her carefully as she opens her lips slightly to speak.

"It's not your fault." She whispers and her tone sincere. I closed my eyes in response and exhaled in anger.

She put her hand on top of my hand, the one holding the towel to her mouth. "You didn't touch me."

My eyes open, but I wouldn't speak, and now, I could understand why. She was the one who was supposed to make me feel better. Every word she had ever said about me was positive. Annabeth was my rock. I didn't want to feel much of anything, just her next to me. I just wanted to listen.

She sighed. "I was stupid for getting in the middle of it, and he accidentally got me on the way over to you. It was a very dumb mistake. And I'm an idiot, and I'm so so sorry for making you feel that horrible about it. But I swear it wasn't you Percy." Her eyes dropped.

I stared at her with thoughtfulness and sighed, closing my eyes again. _Thank god. _The real reason still left me feeling guilty and angry, but now I was relieved. I knew she'd say something, anything to reassure me. Leave it to Annabeth to make it her fault. She always did that sort of thing with me, wanting me to blame all my issues on her. Even when I told her it wasn't her concern, she shook her head. _"I'm glad you believe that now." _She'd always say. Shaking those thoughts out of reach, I uncovered my eyes. Hers moved to mine again and smiled at the relief in my expression.

She tried to keep my eyes, but they dropped slowly towards the floor with difficultly. "I didn't like seeing you that way." She whispered. I nodded, my eyes still gawking at her. I put the towel down and rubbed against her cut with my fingers. She didn't flinch, but she removed my hand from her face. She held it in hers again, her hand warm and soft. _Man, it felt so nice._

"But that doesn't mean I'm upset with you." She said matter-of-factly. "Yes, I was scared…but not of you Percy. I was scared at the thought of you getting hurt." I let my hand fall away from hers and dabbed her cut once again with that Neosporin she had earlier. I never stopped my intensive gaze. Her reasoning made me feel so good.

"Your not a bad person. You're the exact opposite." My gawking increasing at this point. "Especially in my eyes. I wish you could see it as well as I can." Her voice indiscreet.

My voice finally made it's way back to me as I spoke for the first time in minutes. I stopped touching her cut and stared at her strongly.

"Why are you so good to me?" I didn't even recognize my own tone. Which made Annabeth chuckle quietly. I followed her laugh exactly. Are smiles gleam against the mirror.

Her face finally full of amusement. She shrugged and said something I'll never forget.

"You have no idea how special you are do you?"

That day, that moment, was the first time I ever contemplated on kissing Annabeth Chase.

**Annabeth:**

Being in this bathroom alone with him was driving me insane. So many emotions flying through me at one. Happiness, worry, attraction, but especially endearment. I didn't want to leave this tiny room because I thought this was the only time I'd ever have him to myself. I had never felt like this in my life and frankly, I was confused that I liked it so much. Never has this happened between us before. This feeling of us being the only ones at all, in this confined space. Watching each other, being so unguarded about our feelings. I couldn't explain what exactly was going on, or why it was the first time it ever had. But all I know is I wanted kiss him. It was now official that I was crushing on my best friend. I figured it out when he pretended not to be in pain. A weird time to figure it out, but he was being so selfless. All those little moments we had together, all the friendship. We weren't really kids anymore, and I never saw him in the same light again. He was just Percy. I silently slapped myself for being so dim all this long.

_Of course I was._

The whole time I fixed his injury, we sort of gazed at each other. Not to the point of creepiness, just observing. Good vibes running in my body as we made physical contact. I wanted to know what was wandering in his mind. _Why was he watching me so deeply? _I was trying my hardest to make all the right moves. Grabbing his hands, glaring at him with the same emotion. I felt so dumb and different, but what I was doing came so naturally. He was my best friend. We were already comfortable with each other. Just caring and compassion running between us. Which made this so much nicer. I was definitely letting my feelings take over at this point.

After I answered his question, his expression was endearing. _Much to my liking_. All of what I said was very true though. I've have so many friends at camp and I still have my best friends but…Percy was different. Good different. He was _my_ Percy. He only wanted my company have the time, he never had it any other way. Not being his friend, _maybe even more than that someday, _would break my heart. Which is why him finding out the truth would be the worst. For us both.

Percy's hair slightly covered his injury. He looked good, even with a cut or two. He looked down and smirked as he took in my question to his question.

"No, I guess not." _He is so damn modest. _He glanced up through his hair and looked at me with an appealing expression. His eyes finally made my stomach flip around.

And I just couldn't stop myself. I fled towards him and embraced him fiercely. I could sense the surprise in his breathing as he slowly hugged me back. I sighed against his scent. He smelt too good. I really didn't want to let go, but I would have to eventually, as I could barely stand to be touching him. Only because I could feel my butterflies taking over. I felt Percy's chin on my head and then he did something that surprised me. He kissed my hair.

_Oh my gods._

Percy had ever done something like that! He was a guy after all and they don't do romance too well. But he kissed my head. I've kissed his cheek once or twice, but this was a first for him. It was like he was comforting me, or maybe just enjoying me. I hoped it was a first for many. He brought his head back up and put it on mine once again. On the top of my head the feel of his lips lingered. It was the most amazing feeling.

I released him. I look up at him to see a tiny smile. I smiled back and touched his bandage again.

"All patched up?" I said with enthusiasm.

He nodded and touched my mouth again. I looked down at his hand and favored his touch. _So cheesy of me I know._

I sighed. "I shouldn't have interfered."

Percy's brows go up and he's stern. "No, you shouldn't have."

I nodded. "Why did you get in a fight?"

He sighed and shrugged fast. "I didn't even know the guy. He just came up to me and started it. It was the most random thing ever." He said quizzical.

"What did he say?" I asked, showing the same amount of bewilderment.

Percy looked around. "He was practically mocking me. And he said a few things about you. Things I really didn't like." He said darkly.

I was taken aback. "Like…what?"

He looked down. "Basically that he wanted to mess around with you and said I could have you back when he was done." I could see his body tense again. But mine tensed up with glee. Percy got into some conflict because the other guy went after me. _Wow._

Even though Percy could've handled it without action, I'm guessing the guy really wouldn't let it go. Percy doesn't fight on purpose, he was always mellow. I used to deal with that too. Random kids attacking you, because you looked weak or you just kept to yourself. It was one of my biggest pet peeves. At least Percy proved them wrong…very wrong.

"Some guys are immature. You should've walked away."

"He wouldn't let me." He scoffed angrily, he shifted his stance away from mine so he could wash his hands. "And besides, he deserved it."

"Still you should have tried some different approach." He shook his head at me. I understood why. _Guys and their ego. _

"But I guess what's done is done. What did he look like?" I wondered.

He still seemed a little baffled by it all. "Umm, he had brown hair, short cut, and he was pretty skinny. Had a lot of guys around him."

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen them around. He is probably in some group or gang that like messing with people." I paused to snort. "The wrong people, obviously." And luckily that made Percy smirk.

I quickly ruined his mood again though. "I've never seen you so angry. So off." I said.

"You shouldn't have too." He snapped back, but then paused. "Wait, what do you mean 'off'?"

"You were just didn't seem like Percy. I look at you and see ease. After school there was none. It was horribly unsettling."

His lips form a hard line as he glanced towards the door. "Not to sound like a jerk, but this really isn't making me feel any better Annabeth."

I sighed. "I wasn't exact trying. I'm just being honest with you."

"Yeah well please be a little less honest. I didn't want you to see the fight, I don't need you to make me feel worse about it." His voice sounded un-Percy-like again.

I grunted in surprise. So much for the two on two. _What is his deal now?_

"Who better than your own best friend, right?" I tried to lighting up his mood.

"Anyone but you." He said flatly.

He caught me off guard again. "Why? It wasn't a big deal Percy. I used to get into fights too."

He shook his head. "This is different."

"Why? Everyone gets into fights every once in awhile." I shrugged with humor.

He looked down. No answer.

"Why is this different?"

He shifted off the wall to stand up straight. He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. I followed him, confused why he wasn't answering me. I grabbed his shoulder to stop him from leaving the apartment.

"Percy?" I said sternly.

"Let it go Annabeth." He said acidly.

I ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. "No I will not." My expression fiercer than his.

"It's nothing." He grumbled.

"Do I look stupid to you?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He grunted. "No. Unfortunately not."

"Then answer me."

"Annabeth please…" He sighed.

"No."

"Will you stop?"

"No. Why didn't…?"

"Because I just DIDN'T okay!?" He shouted. His face wide with hurt and anger. He grabbed me, grasping my shoulder blades, and held me straight in front of him. His wasn't hurting me, put it was his way of getting my complete attention. I didn't know whether to be scared or exhilarated. "That kid you saw fighting, was some kid I tired so hard to leave behind when I came back home! The kid who always got in trouble, even though he didn't mean too. The kid who got into fights because people wouldn't leave him alone." He paused to shake his head with grunt. "The kid who always felt alone." He finished silently. He slowly let go of my arms and looked down with sigh.

"You don't know how it feels to have your mom look at you that way. So disappointed. Wishing there was an explanation for my ways. I could _never_ be able to stand you looking at me the same. I don't know why Annie, I just can't." He looked towards the door.

I was silent. How awful I felt at this point. I couldn't believe he said that. Why did he say it? I've never seen Percy look so vulnerable in my life. It was nice but downright sad. He was so ashamed of his impulsive side that it almost made me laugh. He had no idea how much that would actually save him. I sort of wanted to kidnap him and go off to camp _now_, he was so bad. I mean there's me, ran away from home because I hated it there. A couple of campers left because they felt abandoned too. But Percy has dealt with it for awhile. He didn't know anything about his issues, or at least he never tried too.

Could my lies to him become anymore deep?

I had no idea why I was so over-emotional today, but my eyes felt watery. He wasn't looking at me luckily. But he finally looked up at me, his eyes grew wide.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" His voice so anxious.

_What do you mean, what's wrong!? You selfless idiot!_

I shook my head with frustration and threw my arms up. "Why are you so worried about my image of you? I don't know how else I can convince you that your wrong." I quickly wiped my eyes. My voice sounded dreary and weepy. I looked at him with regret and I threw my hands to my face. _I hate it. So weak sounding._

Through my hands I could see his look of concern, but he let out a small laugh. "Says the girl who keeps all kinds of runaway secrets from me." He pulled my hands away from my face and grabbed my chin in a cupping manner. His lips a half smile.

I laughed through my tears and he laughed with me. He was totally right. Me, mad at him for down casting himself, like always. Even though I do it too him, about myself, all the time too. I guess it was just a self-esteem thing. We both lacked a lot of it.

He squeezed my shoulders to make me met his eyes. "You always grab onto my problems like their yours. If you think there could be a inch of something going on with me you throw yourself right in front of it." He shook his head with annoyance and his tone fierce with amusement. "Or you throw me to the ground..." He added.

That made me giggle louder. I was then pulled into a bear hug. His voice was muffled because he was talking in my hair. "I wish you would stop. It's not your issues, I own them. You already have a lot to deal with and yet you latch on to me and my life. Your so insufferable sometimes." He yanked me out from under his arms. Vibes and electricity waving through me as he moved my hair ut of my face. I don't know how much more I could take of this, without swooning all over him.

He stared me down because I tried to keep away from his vision. He chuckled. "Though I'll admit, even though it's not fair for either of us, it makes me happy." His tone full of regret. "Still, you are ridiculous."

Where was all this coming from? Him comforting me so much, messing with me in sweet ways, holding me, telling me all this things to make my heart race. He was sure becoming confident with our relationship.

I've never seen Percy so open with his feelings, so…_manly._

"I know. You tell me that all the time."

He scoffed. "Doesn't make it less true." He said in a sarcastic but sweet tone. He tired to give me another hug, but I moved out from under his arms to look at him. I hit his chest and frowned as he laughed harder this time.

"Sometimes I wish I could beat _YOU _up, Percy Jackson." I snarled. But I smiled lightly afterwards.

He rubbed my arms up and down real fast with a chuckle and sat down on my couch. I followed and sat close by him.

He laid his head back and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to tell my mom."

I watched his Adam's apple move up and down while he spoke. That was hot too. _Why…!? _

"Well I'm sure she'll understand the situation. It'll be fine." I said glaring at him still.

He looked back up at me and narrowed his eyes. "Do I have dirt on my face or something?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What would give you that idea?"

"Because you've been staring at me all day. This day more than any. It's like your analyzing me, like you used to do when we first met." His voice was soft. He used to get irritated by my freaky glare, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. _Yes!_

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Well actually Mr. Jackson I was just thinking about how I secretly find it very cute that you stood up to a boy for my sake." I looked back at him and smiled with flirtation. "It was very sweet of you." _I was definitely courageous today too wasn't I?_

He grunted and moved his head backwards again. "Don't flatter yourself wise girl."

With that I slapped him in the chest again and as soon as I did, he tackled me to the side of the couch. Laughing and screaming the whole time I felt like a little kid. I did really try to push him off but he just tickled me to no end. Finally I threatened to pee my pants and he stopped, pulling me back up to sit straight. He let of go of my sides, but stayed staring at me. I looked at him and smiled, still lightly laughing. His smile slowly dropped. My laugh came to an abrupt halt and I watched him too. He was just gazing, his eyes were beyond dazzlingly. And I swear I wish he gave me my first kiss right then and there. I stopped breathing practically, waiting and anticipating. But he laughed really short and pulled my up off the couch to stand. He moved my hair out of my face again and pulled me out of the apartment. I decided to walk him home for a change.

Percy opened the door and looked at me. "Wish me luck."

"It'll be fine." I reassured.

He smiled with thanks. He analyzed _me_ this time and with a sigh he stepped forward.

He got closer to me and leaned towards my face, his eyes green and blazing. And at last he gave me my first kiss! _On the cheek…_

Oh well, I wasn't disappointed as I could've of been but my cheek radiated from the touch. Oh my gods, I was seriously such an affectionate little thing these days. It was almost gross. _Almost._

He smiled and went inside. Leaving me and practically taking my heart with him. I still couldn't believe I was actually falling for the son of Poseidon.

Percy and I never mentioned that day to each other or anyone. It was our little secret I guess. I don't know whether it was because we were embarrassed about it, or if it was just something we felt should be kept between us. I mean it was a pretty emotional moment for us both, and to be honest I don't want to mention it. He was defenseless that day and I was a sappy mess. Either way, everyday Percy smiled at me when I wasn't looking (or so he thought) and I ogled at him when he wasn't looking (even though he could see too I'm sure).

**Lot's of romance and emotion going on here :) Makes me all kinds of happy! I figured it was about time I gave you a little something, I'm still doing my best not to rush into anything serious yet. But don't worry...it will come. ;) Annabeth reminds me of, well me really. I'm a hopeless romantic. Percy reminds me of me too, one minute be mellow, and the next have some type of venting secession! Anywhos I hope this worked out as well as I hoped. That's part of why it took so long to publish, had to make sure I was more than happy with it :)**

**Reviews please! If you have any questions about it, I shall do my best to make it clear for you.**


End file.
